


Prompt me

by nescamonster



Series: Dark FAKEAH UNIVERSE [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cation ahead, Dadgents, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Kidlads, M/M, Multi, Other, Seriously Dark, Seriously cannot stress enough, Some Fluff, Torture, Triggers, but bad, it's bad inside, no kinky business with kidlads just fluff, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: This is a collection of Drabbles made from prompts from you guys and my own twisted mind. I won't be adding to this but I'm leaving it up for anyone to look through as you wish :)





	1. Authors note

Hey guys boring Author note to begin with letting you know whats up  
These are drabbles, like legit, will not be connected unless it's labeled in parts.  
It will be set in the Dark FAKEAH GTA universe but non cannon to the rest  
I'm going to be counting heavily on you guys to help me out here, so please comment a scene, pairing (romantic or bromantic, doesn't matter to me) Idea, a line a prop to use, pretty much anything you like and i'll see what i can do.  
Just want to stretch the old mind muscles and hey if i like an idea or it inspires something, it may be moved over into a cannon story plot.  
Since it's non cannon to the rest then feel free to sudgest whatever you'd like to see even with characters alive or dead, or plain doesn't make sense (EG maybe you want to see Gus on a road trip with the Jeremy and his brothers? oh yea i'm hitting where it hurts bringing up his brothers so soon lmao)  
It will be in the DARK AH inverse but again, thats the only handicap. Play with ages if you like (maybe Grown up Ryan/Vagabond has the lads as his kids and trying to explain the scary noises in the basement can't hurt them?) or set up or whatever!  
Just have fun, comment below with what you'd like and i'll see if it gets the brain pumping! hope to hear from you!  
oh smuts ok too but i'm still new to that so if that's what you want then let me know, i will be trying some out but ill warn in the notes before the chapter and bear with me cause i'm new at that.  
And another little side note, this is dark AH so messed up shit can and will happen but i hold in reserve the right to refuse anything that freaks me out too much and don't even try to sudgest kid stuff that won't happen but what i will do is gladly throw anyone who has hurt a kid under the serial killer bus :)  
consenting age is 18 for me same as my country so anything below that is off limits for people getting hurt or smut prompts.  
There you go hope to get some ideas from you soon, i might be posting here my own little drabbles but mostly going to rely on prompts  
Hope we can have fun!

I'll add tags as we go, sudgest anyone from RT and the let's play family and if i know them, their in


	2. We're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team nice dynomite are fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little badassery inspired from the line "we are fucked in the anus" that came up in a diffrent story i was writting  
> Enjoy

“oh we are fucked! Michael we are royally fucked in the Anus!” Gavin cried, pacing back and forth, his gun hand pressed to his head as he panicked. Michael shoved a bookcase in the way of the office door, trapping them in the tiny space as police swarmed inside the building. Michael rounded on him, snatching him to a standstill and shaking him.  
“Shut up alright, let me think!” Michael told him and Gavin obliged, closing his mouth and whimpering, letting his hands drop.   
“think Michael, think.” He told himself, giving Gavin a small shake with each think.  
“guys? Are you ok? We just got free.” Jeremy came in through coms and even though they were trapped themselves, they breathed a sigh of relief to know Battle buddies had made it through. Geoff and Jack at last report were still fighting in the skies with police helicopters.  
“We’re trapped on the tenth floor, in a mingy little office. Can you get to us?” Gavin reported and Ryan's concerned growl came back through the line.  
“It’s a fucking hive of pigs but we can sure as shit try.” He promised darkly, the sound of gunfire already coming through to the two trapped lads.  
“No rye! Don’t come for us if it will get you killed.” Michael ordered and Gavin covered his face but agreed.  
“Just get clear, we’ll be fine. We’ll find another way.” He made himself say, looking up and seeing Michaels worried expression. The only way out was through that door and what was looking like every god damn officer in LS. Suicide.   
Michael switched off mics and held his arms out to Gavin. Gavin stepped into them, hugging his boi tight.  
“Wanna do style or last stand?” Michael asked and Gavin squeezed hard before he pulled back wiping his eyes and giving a grin.  
“Style boi, Always stylish.” He said.  
“What are you doing? Michael! Gavin! Answer us!” Jeremy sounded almost panicked at the quiet.  
“You stay where you are. We are coming to you now.” Ryan ordered, determination to slaughter every single person between him and the lads ringing through the coms. Michael looked to the window, lifting his gun to fire at it.  
“No point Rye. We’re gonna be gone by the time you get here.” He said, Gavin taking his hand and preparing to shoot the window so they could jump to their deaths. They refused to let the police have the satisfaction of killing two of the infamous FAKE AH.  
“Damn straight you’ll be gone. Need a lift boys?” Jacks voice came to them and they saw a fireball fall by the window then the extraction chopper hovering past.  
“Shoot the damn window out so we can see what office you’re in morons!” Geoff yelled and the two lads exchanged thrilled grins, immediate shattering the wall, window, air rushing in and tugging at their clothes. The sound of the chopper was deafening as jack brought it back towards them, suddenly Geoff was visible, holding on inside the back area of the helicopter, one arm outstretched.  
“If you miss the jump, I’m gonna be mad as dicks!” his voice was could only be heard through the coms even though he was mere feet from them.   
“Fucking yes! Team OG with the save!” Michael yelled then tapped Gavin.  
“You first!” Gavin gulped but he knew if Michael went first, he’d be too frightened to make the jump alone. He came forward, jack getting as close as he dared to the building. Barely heard but clear was the sounds of thumping coming from the door as Gavin prepared to make the distance.  
“Hurry the fuck up! That shit won’t last long!” Michael called out behind him. Gavin was shaking with fear and adrenaline, determined not to look down.  
“Gavin! Look at me! come on! I got you!” Geoff called urgently, waving an arm. Gavin took a deep breath and jumped on the spot shaking himself before he ran full tilt and flung himself into the air, arms outstretched.  
“Oh toss!” he screamed as he missed, screeching when Geoff's arms snagged his, the chopper rocking alarmingly. Geoff was clearly grunting, taking all his weight and then some, throwing his own body back to pull him up into the back seat area. He shoved him into a seat and Gavin held onto it, unable to loosen his grip even the smallest amount. As he confronted his mortality, he looked as team OG and Michael set up the next jump.   
“We got Gavin! Get back in there!” Geoff ordered and Jack brought them back close. Michael was holding onto the edge of the building, hair wild in the wind, shooting concerned looks over his shoulder as the bookcase shook.  
“I’d like to fucking leave guys!” he yelled into coms then started to back up.  
“Hang on, I gotta get closer!” Jack yelled. Behind the remaining lad, wood shattered as the door gave in, bookcase splintering away under a battering ram.  
“No time! Fucking see ya!” Michael bellowed and ran, leaping into air.  
“Michael!” Gavin called as his boi disappeared from sight and the helicopter rocked again.   
“Fucking grab me! grab me! grab me! help me! someone!” Michael was chanting in coms as he hung from the bottom rung of the helicopter. Gavin sprung forwards, not needing instructions to hold Geoff's legs as the boss lay flat, holding his arms out too Michael as jack moved them away from the building, bullets flying at the exposed member dangling below the helicopter.  
“Fuck Michael!” Jeremy’s voice was incredulous, Ryan and himself below, watching the spectacle from their car as they chased the crew. Any commentary was ignored as Geoff strained to help Michael into the back. Slowly but surely, between the three, they managed to pull him up into safety, buckling in and holding tight as Jack avoided being shot out of the side.   
Michael grabbed Gavin's thigh, squeezing painfully tight, Gavin beyond words beside him. Geoff was buckled in across from them but it didn’t stop him from leaning forward and grabbing the lads by the ears, pulling all their heads close.  
“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!” he shouted, unheedful of the coms ringing in everyone’s ears. Gavin couldn’t help it, exhilaration filled him and the sense that he’d live forever.  
“Do what Geoff? Survive?” he said cheekily then cried out when Geoff tugged down on both their ears in punishment.


	3. A shattered body means a shattered mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after two weeks of being missing, michael comes home... what's left of him anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Em, most likely be a two parter where the next is dealing with the mind, this one is dealing with the inital find

Things we’re rough when Michael disappeared. Gavin was inconsolable; he and Lindsay searched the city high and low, leaving a streak of burning destruction behind them. Geoff called in every favour, even doled a few out, trying to find word of where he had gone. Jack flew for hours, eventually being the one to find Michaels car, totalled and abandoned, signs that someone had bleed inside it but no sign of Michael. He was gone for two weeks.  
Jeremy was the one who found him, his contacts coming through. A fellow hit man who had heard word of a bear being held in captivity in the under city. The crappy sewer home of alot of homeless people. Calling it in but not wanting to waste time, Jeremy and Ryan went down into the dark to find their missing lad.  
They brought him home eventually, all three covered in gore and blood, the two rescuers refusing to elaborate on what went down. Geoff only ripped into battle buddies mildly, more for going in without backup then going in at all. He was too relieved to have Michael back and too horrified by his condition.   
Michaels mouth had been sewn shut. Every single finger was broken. His tattoo had been sliced away from his shoulder blade. The bottom of his feet had been slashed to ribbons. His nose was broken and left unset. He was emancipated and pale, random cuts and bruises covering his entire body. He was naked, only Ryan’s jacket covering his hips, preserving a semblance of dignity.  
He was placed in Jeremy’s old room, no one wanting to soil Michaels bed with whatever nightmares were to come of this. Caleb was called and told to bring fucking every medical supplies he owned. Geoff kept Lindsay and Gavin out, refusing to let Michaels lovers see him in such condition. Jeremy longed to flee the room himself but Ryan was a statue after he had gently set the lad down, his grip was as iron around Jeremy's hand. He knew if he left, Ryan would pull to pieces whoever touched Michael, even if they were trying to help.   
Like he had the man who had the key to the cage they found him in. Even Jeremy had sickened as his lover had slammed the guy against the bars, slid out his knife and made the incision. He had turned away, having seen extreme disturbing shit before but this was a new level. Ryan had literally wormed his hand in and crushed the jailors heart.  
Now that hand held his and to prevent the same fate happening to Caleb, Jeremy did what he could to calm the monster, pressing into him and allowing himself to be possessed. The familiar grip on the back of his neck, his hip held bruisingly hard but ignored if it kept the blood-soaked killer firm.  
Hours passed as Caleb and Jack worked on Michael, cleaning him down, stitching him up and setting and binding his wounds. Gavin and Lindsay held each other tight, Geoff drinking heavily, all gathered by the lounge as they awaited a verdict. As Geoff lifted the bottle once more, he wondered whether it was even Michael that was brought home.  
When they found who had taken him, that person is going to wish they had gotten off as lightly as Michael.   
Gavin cried out in empathy when he heard a blood curdling scream and there was no stopping Lindsay who bolted out of her seat, drawn by the sound of absolute terror, here before never heard from Michael ‘Mogar’ Jones. She stopped in the doorway, frozen as she watched Michael thrash, on the bed, jack trying to hold him down as Caleb administered a sedative.  
“NO RYE! THEIR HELPING! HELPING! RYE! STOP!” Jeremy was screaming, using every ounce of strength to hold Ryan back, the gents body slamming back into the wall repeatedly as they tested their strength against each other. Luckily, Michael quietened first, blessed silence falling as the sedative rapidly pulled him under so Jeremy could bring Ryan back under control.  
Lindsay jerked forward, Geoff's fingers brushing her back, failing to grab her before she was kneeling on the bed, her hands hovering by Michaels lax face, afraid to touch him, her view obscured by tears. Behind her she heard Gavin cry out then start to sob, someone, Geoff most likely, trying to console him. There was also a hiss of pain and an animalistic growl but that was also ignored.  
All that mattered to her was Michael was here, an inch away from her fingers, his mouth red with half popped stitches and eyes rolled back. She wanted to throw herself into his strong arms, have his biting tongue mouth sweet nothings just for her. She wanted her man to open his eyes, roll them and tell her to hurry up and kiss him already. But she couldn’t move.  
Jack pulled Lindsay back so Caleb could tip Michaels head to the side, making sure the blood didn’t fill the lads mouth. Jack gently tugged her back, pulling her in line with Gavin and Geoff, Lindsay sinking back into the giants embrace, feeling secure against him as the doctor got back to trying to undo what had been done.  
“We wanted to get the lips free while he was out. We didn’t expect him to wake so soon.” Jack whispered, the volume appropriate in this state.  
“Lindsay, Gavin. You need to leave.” Geoff said firmly, both of them making small noises of protest.  
“No. Michael wouldn’t want to be seen this way. Come on, we got to clear this room.” Geoff insisted, pulling the lad in his arms reluctantly out again. Lindsay tried to resist when jack did the same but he simply turned his hug into a hold, lifting her from her feet and pulling her out. He dropped her into the lounge room where Geoff could watch them both and headed back to help Caleb.   
“My king. He’s safe now. The physic shall attend him.” Jeremy was murmuring into Ryan's ear, the man’s arms vices around him and his shoulder aching horribly from the extended bite, “Please my liege. Ryan. Please, stop biting. It’s me, Lil’J. Your prince. We must retire, or something, fuck...” His grasp on old time speech wasn’t as full as Ryan's and less smooth from his lips when he wasn’t in their private kingdom.   
“Majesties? The, ah, steam room has been prepared. Your warrior is in the best of hands.” He tried to help, Ryan snarling a little louder and his eyes shifting from the bed to Jack. Jeremy winced then sighed as Ryan finally let go of his shoulder, raising his blood covered chin, his blue eyes black with pupils blown out by madness. Jack felt fear grip his spine but he lowered his eyes respectively and was rewarded by Ryan's voice, not the ring of his king persona or the dark of vagabond but plain Ryan come out.  
“Jeremy?” he said slowly and Jeremy framed his face with a hand, moving that gaze from jack to himself.  
“I’m here Rye.” He assured the gent, who tightened his grip on him and spoke again desperately.  
“I need to leave this room Baby. Now. Before I-“  
“It’s ok, let’s go” Jeremy tugged him quickly, Ryan pasted against him, making it awquardly but getting out. Jack came back to the bed, Caleb looking up as he joined him, pulling the last stitch free as gentle as he could.  
“what are his chances?” Jack asked now they were alone and Caleb looked to him sadly, eyes welling with tears.  
“Physically? His lips will scar but heal. His fingers will always ache and his feet will defiantly be a mess of scaring, painful to walk on. With Iv, I can get his body weight back up but it will be up to him to replace muscle. He’s got damage to his, well... his anus. I’ll need to start him on antibiotics and test for anything he may have picked up. There’s nothing here besides the starvation that will kill him.” He looked down at the man looking so small an vulnerable, and took in a deep shaking breath.  
“What about mentally?” Jack forced himself to ask, his heart seizing in his chest when Caleb didn’t meet his eyes.  
“I’m no shrink but... He might thank you to just put him down.”  
Out in the lounge room Geoff was under attack, Gavin trying his hardest to get at Geoff’s fcce, trying to smash his fist into Geoff, the gent defending himself but not returning strikes. Gavin was blinded by tears his fists uncoordinated and wide, yelling through his sobs.  
“Why didn’t you save him sooner? Why did you send him on that stupid mission! Oh, he could do it alone! Fucking toss that is! My boi! My boi!” his hits got weaker than his legs gave way falling to his knees, fists pressed to his forehead as he sobbed Michaels name.   
Lindsay was no better, simply sitting quiet and staring out the window. Tears leaked down her face, unnoticed or ignored, it didn’t matter. Her mind had shut down, unable to comprehend seeing Michael so broken. Geoff also was crying, trying to hold his pain inside as he fluctuated between the two, trying desperately to help them but lost on how. He only could hope Jack and Caleb could do something for Michael and that Jeremy could get Ryan under control before they were forced to lock him away once more.  
By breaking Michael, someone had destroyed the Fakes much easier then anyone else had come close.  
But as Lindsay looked out over the city, she came to a realisation and determination.   
Out of the ashes, a phoenix could be born.  
No matter how far her Michael had been taken in his broken mind, she would find him. She would bring him back. And once she had, they were going to find whoever had done this... And fry him slowly...


	4. Killer Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy might be a shell of a human dateing a monster that seemed a man, but damn it, he'll have his normal date no matter who tries to mess with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edarull hope this satsfies soome cutesy killer moments thanks for the prompt :)  
> enjoy!

Being the two littlest known faces in the crew had its advantages. Because of the fact that no one knew Ryan's face and a very small amount knew Jeremy’s in connection to the Fakes, they could go out on a date without the whole of Los Santos flipping out. The night started young, Jeremy dragging Ryan who put up only a token reluctance to the arcade on the docks.  
There they had blown through heaps of cash, competing against each other to collect the most tickets. Jeremy had cried rigged when he had lost the water gun race, claiming his clown climbed slower then Ryan’s did, and he had hit the bulls eye first. Ryan had just laughed and pulled Lil’J under his arm, asking him which giant toy he’d like. Jeremy had sullen muttered the Rottweiler and perked up when Ryan presented it to him like a trophy.  
After that, they rode the Ferris wheel, Ryan holding Jeremy’s hand tight. As they paused at the top, Ryan let Jeremy in on one of his more well kept secrets. He was afraid of heights. Jeremy was incredulous but knew better not to laugh. After all, Ryan only ever revealed things like that, things that could be considered weakness, only to his Jeremy. The fear wouldn’t incapacitate him, Ryan having long since dealt with it but it was touching he would share.  
So Jeremy had consoled him with his own secret fear.  
“No way.”  
“Hey I was nicer then that!”  
“But really baby?”  
“They got way to many legs alright? Yuck!”  
Ryan laughed as Jeremy shuddered imagining spiders and appreciated it when Ryan ran his hands down his arms, reassuringly. Once back on the ground, they took their new Rottweiler toy, lovingly named Edgar the second and went to dinner at a steak house.  
Being the two littlest known faces in the crew had its disadvantages as well. There was no instant respect, people pushing by them like they hadn’t eviscerated people for less. They had to pay for everything, not to mention having to wait in line. Surprisingly, it was Ryan who had to squeeze Jeremy’s hand warningly when the Lad was told his reservation had been taken by a higher paying customer and they would have to wait an extra half hour.  
“That’s fine, please let us know when a table is available, as soon as possible.” Ryan said charmingly, slipping the hostess his most captivating smile and a fifty dollar note to grease it. She smiled brightly and assured him ten minutes instead. Ryan thanked her and pulled Jeremy into the waiting alcove, the lad fuming.  
“Shh, baby it’s ok.” Ryan soothed and Jeremy huffed.  
“This is ridiculous. I can’t believe someone took our reservation. I got us good seats too, nice and private, great setting.” He grumbled, with his hands on his hips. Ryan tipped his head and chuckled softly.  
“God your adorable when you’re mad.” He observed and Jeremy rolled his eyes at him.  
“Come on rye, I’m trying to have a moment here.”  
“Did you want me to shank the hostess?” Ryan offered seriously and Jeremy laughed out loud, shaking his hands in front of him.  
“No! Jeez Rye I meant a normal moment of frustration not a dark one.” Ryan shrugged, the concept foreign to him but whatever made his Jeremy happy. He didn’t mind these little date nights but he would never pursue one for himself. However, Jeremy did like to pretend they were normal so here Ryan was. Being Normal.  
“Sirs? We have a booth for you.” The hostess came to them, gesturing for them to follow. Ryan raised his brows knowingly and Jeremy shook his head with a grin. She led them to a booth, spacious and comfortable but with people sitting either side. Jeremy rolled his eyes as Ryan graciously thanked the hostess. They slid into opposite seats, moving closest to the wall in an attempt to get more privacy.  
They ordered drinks and food, dismissing their waiter before Jeremy leant forward and blew in Ryan's face, making his fringe fly up and the gent jerk his head back.  
“Hey!” he said startled and Jeremy smiled at him.  
“You need a haircut.” Jeremy teased and Ryan ran his hand through his hair, pushing his fringe out of the way. He nodded at Jeremy's hair and smiled back.  
“What about you? When are you going to put a new color in?” he asked and Jeremy’s face fell a little, touching his dark brown hair self consciously. Ryan took in the change of mood, tilting his head slightly, his face concerned.  
“Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked and Jeremy sighed, shrugging and not looking to him.  
“Don’t worry about it. This night is for us being happy. I’ll color it soon.” He tried to dodge the question but Ryan wouldn’t let him, shifting a foot forward so they were touching under the table.  
“No, please tell me? What’s wrong with me asking about your hair?” he wanted to know what put that down look on Jeremy's face so he could make it go away. Jeremy sighed again and looked to his hands.  
“It’s just- Trevor was the one who first dyed my hair. I had fallen asleep and he thought it would be funny to give me a badger streak.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he remembered who he was with. Ryan placed his fingers under his chin and made him look up into a face softened with sympathy.  
“Hey, the man was right. That would have been funny.” He said softly, smiling at him, giving him permission to enjoy the memory, “It’s ok that you still love them Jeremy. They’re apart of you. They always will be.”  
Jeremy smiled sadly, letting one of the murderers of his brothers console him over their deaths. The fact that some of the blood was on his hands was forgotten, twisted by his dark self into something more akin to remembering a friend fondly when they died an accidental death.  
“Maybe I should dye your hair. You’d look great brunette.” Jeremy teased and Ryan gasped theatrically.  
“Back sir! Dareth not touch my golden crown!”  
They’re drinks came, Jeremy drinking only lightly, Ryan sticking to his diet coke even as Jeremy told him he’d develop cancer if that’s all he ever drunk. Ryan had shrugged, wishing cancer luck killing him before a bullet did. Jeremy laughed but privately hoped neither would catch his lover anytime soon. Or him for that matter.  
They ate dinner, chatting about their crew as family, gossiping like ladies over the growing relationship between Michael and Lindsay. They spoke about taking Jack out on a pet hunt, the older gent was becoming morose and lonely and they wanted him to be happy. Jeremy whined about an elusive target and Ryan enthused on the new play being presented the following weekend.  
They ordered a dessert to share, and by share, meaning Jeremy ate as he defended the bowl with his spoon, Ryan having said he hadn’t wanted any but changing his mind. Jeremy gave in and shoved the remainder at Ryan who lamented he was getting Jeremy's left over’s. Jeremy rolled his eyes then gasped, laughing when he saw someone he recognized. He kicked Ryan and pointed as two people left the booth that he had painstakingly reserved for them.  
Gavin waved at them, a wide cock grin, moving his fingers cheekily. Geoff put a hand on the small of his back and was also laughing, winking at them as followed the Hostess back out of the restaurant.  
“Those cheeky sons of bitches!” Jeremy exclaimed, amused and irritated. He had told Gavin about tonight, originally trying to keep it a secret, reservations hard to come by here for faceless nobodies. That golden tongue had weaseled it out of him anyway and here was the result.  
“You can say that again.” Muttered Ryan, catching on too who stole Jeremy's reservation.  
“Ok…Those cheeky sons of bitches!” Jeremy repeated making his lover laugh. They made their own way out a few minutes later, still discussing the nerve of Gavin and Geoff and bemoaning one of the few times they regretted not being recognizable themselves. Ryan was tempted to come back as vagabond and see how quickly the staff responded to him. Jeremy pointed out that the police department would probably respond quickly to that and Ryan huffed a disappointed sigh.  
They held hands as they walked along towards the car, Jeremy fishing his phone out when it pinged. He came to a sudden stop, Ryan looking at him quickly as Jeremy's face became blank. He didn’t need to ask as Jeremy turned his phone so Ryan could see for himself.  
A selfie of Gavin hanging out of the side window of Jeremy’s car, throwing peace signs. Geoff's noticeably tattooed arms gripping the wheel in the windshield were all they could see of the gent.  
The accompanying message was mocking.  
G-Thanks for dinner at the ride! It was top! Beat ya home ;)-  
Jeremy’s laughter built as he watched Ryan react. Any irritation they had was washed away by mutual amusement of Gavin's antics. Ryan pulled his own phone, texting Gavin with a picture of Jeremy and Ryan's faces squished together in frame looking deadly serious.  
V-If anything happens to Edgar the second, we are holding you personally responsible-  
G-righto, assuming the toy is Edgar? He’s safe as houses-  
V-he better be-  
“It seems we need another way home.” Ryan observed and Jeremy groaned.  
“Stupid plan G... I’m so full, I don’t want to walk.” He whined and Ryan chuckled softly.  
“Wait here, I’ll get us something.” He assured Jeremy, kissing his forehead and striding away purposely. Jeremy retreated against a wall, leaning back against it and closing his eyes. He let his mind drift to how they would most likely spend the night, grinning to himself until he heard footsteps approach him. He stayed relaxed and casual, assuming they would walk on by but opened his eyes when they paused.  
Two larger men were smiling at him, the premonition of blood soon to be spilt being whispered to Lil’J from his darker self. He wasn’t even surprised when they pulled weapons, one a saw off shotgun, the other a wicked looking knife.  
Jeremy managed not to just laugh as the two hustled him towards the nearest ally, holding up his hands as instructed. Once in the alley they spoke again, ordering him to face the wall. He did so then rough hands shoved him forward, his uncomfortably tight stomach protesting and his nose stinging from hitting the brick. He frowned momentarily annoyed at these amateurs, his darker self now growling and no longer amused.  
“Ok, just keep your hands on your head and you won’t get hurt alright half-pint?” one mocked, pressing the gun between Jeremy’s shoulder blades as the other started to pat him down. Jeremy rolled his eyes always with the short jokes. He had wanted Ryan to take care of it, but since he hadn’t showed up and Jeremy’s stomach had already become queasy from being thrown about, Lil’J was ready to say ‘fuck it’.  
“You might not want to touch that, it belongs to someone else.” He couldn’t help teasing as a hand slid into his pocket, nabbing his wallet.  
“I know it belongs to you asshole, this is a robbery idiot, it means I take what’s yours and make it mine.” Sneered the pickpocket, his friend chuckling and pressing harder with the gun barrel.  
“Oh he didn’t mean the wallet. He meant your touching my prince. I don’t like that.” Ryan’s voice rumbled from behind. As the pickpocket turned to deal with the new threat that arrived silently, Jeremy twisted fast, snatching the gun from surprised hands.  
“Nice weapon. Cheap, but workable. Kept in good condition. Only two shots though.” Jeremy said, admiring the shotgun before pointing it at its owners throat.  
“I’m going to keep this.” He said simply and the guns previous owner nodded vigorously hands up in surrender. As this was happening, Ryan easily avoided the swing of the knife, capturing the wrist that held it and twisting with just the right amount of force to get that satisfying crack of broken bone. His other hand snatched the knife out of the air as it fell from limp fingers, the wielder groaning and crying out with pain.  
He spun it once in hand, not letting the broken wrist go, the man it was attached too bending, trying to relive some of the pressure on his limb. Ryan grinned savagely, holding the knife straight up before him, letting the light catch on its blade.  
“Jeremy isn’t for the likes of you.” Ryan told him gravely before hefting the weapon and driving it into the eye of the man who had dared touch what was Ryan’s and Ryan’s only. Jeremy didn’t even let the body fall before he shot the partner, a bit of side blood hitting Ryan's check.  
“Jeremy! Seriously?” Ryan berated, wiping at the slick red but only succeeding in smearing it worse on his face. Jeremy hunched his shoulders sheepishly, holding back a chuckle.  
“Sorry Rye, I guess I was a little trigger happy, I didn’t consider angle.” He excused himself then couldn’t help adding the tease, “I guess I’m sorry I blew my load all over you.”  
Ryan's eyes found his, twinkling at him. He cocked a finger and Jeremy came close, willingly pulled in to kiss blood-flecked lips, teeth nipping at his lip.  
“Save it for when we get home Baby.” Ryan rumbled, leaving a sticky trail as he rubbed his cheek against Jeremy’s, kissing softly at skin to where his mark was forever scared now at Jeremy’s shoulder. He fit his teeth against it perfectly, not refreshing it, just reminding. He almost purred as Jeremy softened in his hands, loving when this strong, proud killer gave in to him.  
“Ryan? How about we get home huh? Preferably before the cops show up to find us making out like teens over two dead bodies.” Jeremy murmured into Ryan’s skin and the gent gave a soft huff but pulled away.  
“Alright, fine. But only because I don’t have my mask.”  
“Sure rye. Now let’s see what you got for us.” He humoured his lover and they headed out of the alley, taking with them the weapons that now had their finger prints on them and scooping up Jeremy’s wallet as they went. Ryan led him to a motorbike, only the slightest blood stain, barely noticeable, on the racing bikes tiny windscreen.  
Jeremy sat behind the gent and they raced through streets, Jeremy holding tight as Ryan zoomed in and out of traffic. As he held himself tight to Ryan's back, Jeremy smiled, this night having been a really good one. He missed his brothers dearly but Ryan made good on his promises. He helped fill the void up with love and laughter and death that sent golden light buzzing within Jeremy.  
This was what he always wanted and could never explain. Tonight, Jeremy didn’t need to defend a more fragile dinner partner. It wasn’t up to him to make sure everyone was safe and happy. Instead, they had worked together, dealing with a threat quickly and confidently as a team. He wasn’t a bodyguard to Ryan nor was Ryan one to him. Rather, they watched each other’s backs and woe onto anyone who tried to harm either one.  
Jeremy tightened his grip almost growling as a thought crossed his mind, echoing Ryan himself as he muttered into the gents back.  
“Mine.” He said, coating it in protective possession with all the force of his dark self and all the love the golden haze could produce.  
Ryan was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actaully enjoyed writing this i'm declaring it Canon that they have these normal little dates on the semiregular lol just gotta work it into the main story at some point


	5. A shattered mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael may be on the mend physically but mentally he's still broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couninuation of Shatter body means a shatter mind, this one dealing with the after math in michaels mind and how it's effecting the whole crew

Michael hated everyone. He hated when they came in, their stupid faces screwed up in sympathy, looking at him like he was going to shatter. He hated their softly spoken words and they’re hesitant touches. Most of all he hated how he flinched from them. Hated how he couldn’t bring himself to speak a word. The stitches were gone but the memory of them remained.   
“Michael? Can you try some food for me? It’s soup. Potato and leek. Ryan made it just for you.” Jack tried to coax him but Michael just tucked himself further into a ball. He had originally been in the spare bed but the moment he had the strength, had pulled all the blankets and pillows into the cupboard. The tight space made him feel less exposed then the massive room beyond. Now he stayed in his nest, curling up whenever anyone came close.  
“How about I just leave it here? There you go. You can have it whenever you’re ready. Did you want some bread to go with it?”  
Oh god, just fucking leave already. He wanted to eat but he refused to expose any part of himself to the giant man. He didn’t want to hear his breath catch when he saw his hands, every finger casted, making everything a chore. He didn’t want to catch a glimpse of tears behind the glasses, didn’t want to see his own pathetic self reflected back to him. Just go the fuck away Jack.  
“Alright buddy, well someone will be just outside. You let us know if you need anything.”  
Finally! Jack left the bowl near the doorframe to the cupboard, leaving as quietly as he came. They had taken the door from the cupboard once they realised Michael would not leave his space, not wanting him to lock himself away. That was fine, his cage had always been exposed to eye’s, that was nothing new.  
“How’s he doing?” Michael crept forward, tipping his head to lap at the soup as he listened in. There was a spoon but it was too awquardly for his fingers to handle and besides, eating like a dog had become natural to him. He knew the voices, identified the face’s. Apparently it was Ryan outside his door today.  
“More of the same. I just can’t get him to respond to me.”  
“You know my view of it Jack.”  
“No, Geoff’s right. Look what it did to Gavin after just one look. We cannot send either one of them in there.”  
“If it were me, I know my prince would be able to get a response from me.”  
Michael wondered what had happened to Gavin. He wished they’d talk more about that. One look at what? Had Gavin seen him?” Michaels heart thudded painfully and he curled up once more, body returning to its protective state. The realisation that Gavin could have seen him was locking his mind down, hunger forgotten.  
He had no idea how long he had been gone. No concept for how long he’d been back. So far he had seen only the gents and Caleb. Or rather, they had seen him, jack being the most common fixture. Michael assumed that his lads were disappointed in him. That Lindsay had moved on. He was the strongest of them, the most gent like of the lads. What if the reason none of the lads or his beloved phoenix had come to see him is because they had already seen him. Saw what he had become.  
“Michael?” Jack was back, Ryan at his shoulder, both gents faces creasing with concern. Michael looked away quickly, fear shuddering through him that he had made brief eye contact, body tensed for the blow. It didn’t come, just jack repeating his name softly.  
“Michael, what’s wrong?” Jack asked, hands hovering, wanting to take Michael into them but knowing he would only panic to be so touched. Michael for his part wanted to laugh, aware he must have made some kind of whimper, tears wetting his face. He must have alerted them to his pain that way.  
Everything was wrong jack, what a fucking question. He had been used up and spat out, everything that made him the terrifying Mogar, Bear of Fake AH had been stripped away. They had beat him down, broken his hands so he couldn’t fight, slashed his feet so he couldn’t run. Stitched his mouth so he couldn’t object. How could he have ever found being used a turn on?  
Now he wanted to scrub away his skin. Peel away the layers deep until he found the core of himself that remained untouched. Except there was no core. What had happened to him had seeped down through the layers until all that was left was the pain and the fear of it.  
He was wrong. He would never be right again.  
“God damn it.” Jack swore and Michael flinched at the frustration only to see Jack had stormed away, unable to bear it any longer. Ryan dared to reach into Michaels nest, the lad unable to prevent the low moan of fear. But he only grasped a rucked up blanket and threw it over Michaels shoulders before he too gentle retreated.  
Michael breathed a sigh of relief they had left. He felt a stab of guilt followed by a flush of anger. He was sorry he couldn’t give them what they wanted but those fuckers should know that it was too much to ask. He couldn’t just straighten up, brush his hair back and shrug everything off like a bad day. They wanted him to responds to them so they could try to build him back up to what he used to be. That Michael was dead. All that was left was this body, a creature of fear and hatred trapped inside it, longing to lash out at anything that moved too close.  
“I can’t, I just can’t anymore Geoff.” Jack paced, Geoff trying to get him to still but having his hands smacked away. Ryan had followed him out, Jeremy appearing as if Ryan had called to him in ways no one else would understand. Jeremy pressed into Ryan, letting himself be wrapped up and turned. Ryan hid his lad from view, like that would stop anything from happening to the man he had claimed as his own.   
“I can’t go in there anymore. It’s to fucking hard. I don’t know how to save him. God, he won’t look at me. He won’t speak. We got to sedate him just to clean his fucking area because he refuses to come out for any reason!” tears flowed hot and full over his cheeks and into his beard, Geoff’s hands finally succeeding in grabbing his shoulders and pulling the giant man into a bone crushing hug as jack started to sob.  
“Come on big guy, let it out.” Geoff murmured, patting his back and rocking him. He met Jeremy’s eye’s barely visible from where Ryan had caged him against a wall, mouthing possessive marks into his collar bone, something that helped to calm Ryan when he was upset. The two were at a loss on how to help everyone through this time let alone Michael himself.   
“Geoff.” Ryan's low voice cut across the room, the man finally have settled after seeing Michael whimper and jack lose it, turned to face his leader.  
“Please. I think Lindsay and Gavin are our only shot at getting through to Michael. Let them in.” He said simply, jack still snuffling, but leaning back in Geoff’s arms to see his reaction. Geoff’s face was torn, a rarity to see him so indecisive.  
“Ryan, what if it were Jeremy in there?” he tried to reason but Jeremy let out a pained grunt as Ryan pulled him hard into his chest, hand tight on his throat at the thought of Jeremy being that hurt.  
“Irrelevant. It’s not my Jeremy and it never will be and so help us all if it was.” Ryan snarled and Geoff sighed, now jack hugging him instead as he put his forehead against his shoulder, still looking to Ryan.  
“That’s just my point. Gavin is already having nightmares from his brief fucking look when we got him home. Our whole damn operation has gone to the dogs because Lindsay is near mute, refusing to do anything but sit in their room.”  
“I’ll sit in his if you’d let me.” Lindsay stated from the hall, Gavin's hands on her shoulders, twin determination on their features. Geoff and Jack separated, jack wiping his eyes and adjusting his glasses. Jeremy managed to shift Ryan's hold on him so his back was against Ryan’s chest and he could see his two friends who had been sulking around in their room.  
“Lindsay, I just don’t think it’s a smart idea-“  
“Geoff! Please! You’ve kept us out for ages, please. He needs us. Ryan is right, my boi needs us and bollocks to nightmares.”  
Geoff groaned, being ganged up on, running a hand through his hair and pacing away muttering about a drink.  
“He’s not getting any better Geoff. Maybe we should send them in.” Jeremy added his voice to theirs and Geoff slammed down his glass so hard it shattered, stunning the room.  
“You just don’t fucking get what I’m saying do you? I’m not trying to keep you out to be fucking cruel. I’m trying to protect you. I’ll say what were all thinking here... That isn’t fucking Michael! Michael wouldn’t want you anywhere near that fucking creature. He’d fucking tear my head off for suggesting it!”  
“Geoff...” Lindsay said his name quietly and he shook his head, pointing a finger at her, blood dripping from where the glass has dug in.  
“You don’t know what you’re asking here. I do. I’ve been there before, both sides of it linds. It’s not something many relationships can survive. It is something impossible to forgot.” He shook his head, slowly leaning back, opening his clenched hand and looking surprised to see blood on his palm.  
“Geoff, it’s something we got to do. We’ve been waiting for you to give us the ok. Now’s the time. Please.” Gavin spoke this time and Geoff refused to look at them, jack pacing around the counter to help tend to his best friends hand.  
“Michael will respond to us. You know he will.” Lindsay tried next, everyone looking to Geoff who was looking to the ceiling as jack gently pulled shards from his hands.  
“What if he responds with blame? What if he looks up at you with fear? What if he see’s you and tries to rip your throats out?” Geoff said, throwing the questions out quickly.  
“Why would he try to off us?” Gavin was confused but Jeremy had the answer, having been an excellent student of his mentor for awhile now. Fear was something they knew.  
“there’s a few reasons he might attack. Most obvious one is, when an animal is backed into a corner, it lashes out. another one might be, you two represent everything he’s lost. He might resent you for showing him what he had and what he can never have again.” Jeremy stated softly, sorry to hurt his friends but seeing Geoff's point a little better now.  
“Toss. Absolute tripe Lil’J. Why the bloody hell can’t he have us again? We’re right bloody here, aren’t we love?” Gavin answered, squeezing Lindsay’s shoulders, one of her hands coming up to press onto of his.  
“The Michael we all knew is gone guys. We’re arguing semantics here. Whatever you do, wether I let you in there or not, it won’t change anything.” Geoff sounded so sad, so broken by what he had to say, everyone forgave him instantly for his words.  
“then it won’t matter if we try or not will it?” Lindsay said into the charge silence. Geoff lifted those heavy lidded eye’s, shining with a grief that made Lindsay catch her breath.  
“fine. Do what you want.” Geoff gave in, now his hand was bandaged, he snatched up his bottle of hard liquor and started towards his room, “Not like any of you assholes listen to me anyway. I’m just the god damn boss but fuck me right?” he muttered as he walked by them all, his door being flung wide but gently closing behind him, still caring enough of the victim in the house to slam a door.  
Jack cursed softly, tears welling again as Lindsay twisted in Gavin's arms, the two holding each other close. Jeremy parodied them, burring his face into Ryan and having his hair stroked by the gent.  
“well, I guess there’s nothing between us and him now gav.” Lindsay said after a moment, pulling back and wiping her face. She sniffed and pulled her shirt straight, brushing her hair back.  
“We doing this?” she asked him and he looked between her and Michaels door before his face hardened and he nodded.  
“No time like the present then huh?” he said and she nodded.   
“we’ll be out here if you need us.” Jeremy spoke up, his voice slightly muffled but Ryan nodded, adding his silent agreement. Jack, came over, putting a hand on each ones shoulder.  
“you sure?” he asked and they both nodded. He sighed, pulling first Lindsay then Gavin in to kiss their foreheads.  
“You know where to find me. I’ll be in Geoff’s room.” He stated, preceding them into the hall but going in a different door. Gavin extended his hand and Lindsay took it firmly. They’d been talking circles around they’re plan of attack for days, trying to comfort each other through the pain. Now they were finally allowed to see him, they both simultaneously realized they had no idea how to do this. How to bring Michael back.  
But they also knew that they would do it together. Together was the key to bringing their Michael back to them, to finding out where he hid in that broken body and coax him roaring to the surface. Whatever it took, they were ready to be there for him. Starting with this first step.  
Opening the door and confronting the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudoses rock leave your prompt or sudgest or whatever below and i'll see if anything bubbles up :) i'm likeing these little tidbits and hope you are too


	6. Dads and Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff brings home a new member of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Libbybell, baby lads and daddy gents! Geoff ryan and jack keep adopting boys by accedient. Just out doing there disturbing job and keep tripping over kids in bad situations and brings them home. At least they keep the kids from their jobs right?

“Geoff no.” Jack whined as Geoff came in the door holding the hand of a small boy, soft brown hair falling into his dirt smeared face, large blue eyes welling over a nose that looked two years older than the three year olds body. Geoff scooped the boy up when he grabbed at Geoff’s legs, frightened by Jacks massive frame and the irritation in his tone. Even though it wasn’t the first time, every time it happened it sent a stab of sympathy and shame to his heart.  
“Hey, no it’s ok. That’s Jack. He’s really nice, trust me. He makes the very best pancakes in all the world, you’ll see.” Geoff soothed the small grimy child who clung to him. Jack turned around, hunching his shoulders, adopting his most non threatening stance as he pulled out the half eaten jelly container and starting to do up a cup with custard. As he did so, Ryan came out of the kids bedroom, closing the door softly.  
“OK, they’re asleep for real now, rays in with-“ He feel silent as he turned around and saw Geoff cradling his newest find and flicked his eye’s to Jack who returned his look with one of his own ‘What are we going to do about it’ one’s. Ryan sighed, then put on his friendly dad face, coming forward quietly, smiling at Geoff and his bundle.  
“Hey there buddy. I’m Ryan. What’s your name?” The little boy looked to Geoff who nodded smiling. The boy clung to his neck but shifted, eye’s skirting over Ryan's face as he mumbled something. Ryan looked to Geoff who sighed and bobbed the boy up and down a little, soothing him.  
“Try again, a little louder.” He encouraged. The boy stuck a thumb in his mouth, eyeing Ryan who was being very still and making sure not to stare or make the boy feel under pressure.  
“Gabin. My nam is gabin” The boy lisped and Jack shut his eyes tight, taking a second to breathe through the surprise. The boy was quiet but it was unmistakably a British accent. Geoff had kidnapped a foreigner.   
“Gavin here is very tired. So I was thinking after he’s eaten that yummy custard, he should go to bed. We can talk then guys.” Geoff said softly, Gavin's eyes focusing on the red and yellow cup of goodness Jack set on the bench.  
“For me?” he asked and Geoff nodded. The little boys face lit up and Jack saw the moment Ryan was also gone, smitten by the sweetness of the little lad. Great, now he was on his own trying to convince Geoff to take the boy back. Gavin fell asleep in Geoff’s arms and from experience they knew it would be better to just let him sleep there then try to hassle him into a new bed. As such, Geoff sat down in his seat, the boy spread across his chest, head tucked into his neck as they discussed him.  
They also knew little boy’s once asleep, were completely dead to it.  
“Geoff, you got to take him back.” Jack opened up firm and Geoff’s arms contracted around the boy.  
“I can’t do that Jack.” Ryan didn’t want to send the boy home either but he had to think of his own kids first.  
“We can’t move the boys again. It’s not fair.” He said and Jack sent him a grateful look, happy Ryan was on his side, no matter how reluctantly.  
“Oh come on, they’ll be happy with a new brother. Ray would love someone his age to play with.”  
“Jeremy is getting old enough, he’s going to question where Gavin came from.” Jack said still firm, trying not to be charmed by the way Gavin fisted his tiny hand on Geoff’s shirt, “He’s not going to buy the stork story much longer.”  
“The kids five, he’s not going to care.” Geoff argued.  
“He’s five now, but soon he’ll be six, then seven then before we know it they’re going to be all asking why no one in our family looks alike. Michaels already gotten into fights at day-care because kids want to know why he’s white and his baby brothers brown.”  
“Ray’s not that brown.”Geoff muttered but was ignored.  
“then they’re logistics to think of. We can’t afford another kid, even if we can get away with taking him. The forgery alone of his adoption... We’d need to do a big hit and that puts us at risk of dying, then where would our boys be?” Geoff’s eye’s started to well, the man tilting his head over soft brown, gazing at Jack pleadingly. It wasn’t fair to use that kind of adorable against him. He looked away quickly only to see Ryan had been caught in the spell.  
“Oh no, please Ryan.”  
“things were getting hot here anyway. We knew when we brought Michael home that things would be hard but worth it.”  
“Oh come on! You traitor!” Jack exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake any of the kids up. Ryan shrugged and waved a hand defensively at Geoff.  
“Look at him! How can we send him home Jack? I’m assuming it wasn’t a good place Geoff?”  
“The worst. I didn’t realise there even was a kid until after I got rid of the parents. They had locked him in the basement with the still. I only found him cause I was looking for the case.” Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. Well at least Geoff had managed to get the case their client had wanted. With that money, they should be able to forge the adoption. They’d eat into their savings uprooting the family but he could see he was fighting a losing battle.  
“This is, the last one.” He said slowly, looking up at his partners who both started to smile at him, eyes glowing. He huffed, seeing his words were sinking in, amused by the look they exchanged.  
“I mean it. We are official outnumbered now. We cannot take in any more.” He tried to be stern but it failed as Geoff pressed a scratch kiss to Gavin's cheek and Ryan moved to sit beside him, giving him a hug.  
“Brilliant. Gavvers is going to be a great son to us Jack you’ll see.” Geoff promised and Jack rolled his eyes.  
“You know that was never the problem Geoff.” He said but his words were ignored as Geoff was whispering to the sleeping boy.  
“Your ours now Gavin, no one will hurt you again. We’re here to protect you, I promise. Just wait until you meet your brothers, you’re going to be fast friends I’m sure.”

“Michael no! Let go right now!” Geoff was in a panic, Jack was out organising Gavin’s adoption and Ryan had too duck to the store to buy supplies for their growing family. Geoff was left with four boy’s all trying to come to terms with the new baby. Four year old Michael had grabbed the tail of a stuffed stegosaurus that Geoff had bought for Gavin, the two screaming and fighting over it.  
“Michael that’s Gavin's. You have you Rexy, go play with him!”  
“But I want STEGO!” Michael screamed as Geoff detangled little fingers and scooped him up.  
“Michael, Michael! Look! Look!” Jeremy ran out with the stuffed T-rex in hand, his own toy monster truck tucked under an arm. Geoff smiled when Michael grabbed his dinosaur, clutching it tight and glaring at his newest brother who had run away the moment Michael had let go of his toy and had sat with ray, playing cars in the corner.  
“Thanks Lil’J, who’s the best helper?” Geoff praised the five year old who beamed.  
“It’s me! I am! I’ll go watch Vav and Ray-ray for you.” He told Geoff proudly, walking over to sit with the two three year olds, showing them how to run the cars over surfaces. Geoff smiled fondly at them before he picked up Michael, the four year old stiff but unresisting as Geoff turned and placed him on the counter. Once up there, he made sure his body was blocking the boys view of his brothers.   
His cute little curls were pressed into his toy, Michael having sullenly buried his face in Rexy’s belly and avoiding Geoff’s eye’s. Geoff had to fight a smile remembering something Ryan had said about Michael was a teen at four. It seemed so now with the attitude Michael had been giving ever since they had introduced him to Gavin.  
“Ok buddy, wanna tell Daddy what’s wrong?”  
“No.” Michael said quickly, still not looking at him.  
“It’s Gavin isn’t it?” Geoff said quietly and Michael flicked his eyes up then away, tears starting, “Michael, just because you have a new brother doesn’t mean we love you any less.” Geoff said, seeing the heart of the matter. Michael pressed Rexy tighter and cried out, kicking his legs.  
“I don’t want a new brother! He’s stupid and talks funny and everyone likes him so much!” the little boy started to cry, face red and hit out at Geoff when he tried to cuddle him.  
“Michael, no hitting!” he said sternly, stopping the little fists flailing before he gathered him up into his arms, Michael crying into his shoulder.  
“Shh, it’s ok little man. I love you alright? Daddy and papa and Dada all love you, hear me? Ray-Ray and Lil’J love you. You are so, so loved buddy, you got no idea.” Geoff soothed, rocking Michael and his toy, the little boy holding on tight, sniffling and calming.   
“Want to hear something cool?” Geoff asked and felt Michael nod into his neck.  
“Gavin loves you too.” Michael gave a very teen like disbelieving snort that had Geoff chuckling.  
“No, it’s true. He does. He thinks you cool as Di-.... dinosaurs. He won’t shut up about how cool he thinks your dinosaur collection is, Michael knows this and Michael knows that. He thinks your awesome.” Michael sat back in his arms, so he could see Geoff’s face, his own little expression screwed up in suspicion.  
“He say’s my name funny.” He complained and Geoff shrugged, pulling a hand free so he could press a finger too Michaels nose.  
“You say his name funny. But your funny guys so that’s ok.”  
Geoff heard the door and turned to look but it was just Ryan, holding bags of cold stuff. With a reinforcement, he thought he’d give Michal a bit more one on one time, maybe chat some more in the boys room. He raised a brow at Ryan then tilted his head at the other boys. Ryan nodded then as Geoff started walking down the hall with Michael, he heard Ryan call to the other three.  
“Hey kiddo’s, let’s go unpack the car huh? Jeremy take Gavin’s hand, don’t let him on the road K? Come here you rugrat!” Ryan rounded the boys up, putting the cool stuff up on the bench. Jeremy obediently grabbed Gavin's hand and Ryan grabbed up Ray making the boy squeal happily.  
“Dada, can we have ice-cream?” Jeremy asked when they got to the car and he peered into a bag, spotting the colourful container.  
“Yes! Icecweam! Icecweam!” Gavin cried, jumping up and down beside Jeremy excitedly. Ryan laughed and doled out some lighter bags to the boys, sighing when Ray started trying to pull the bananas out of his bag.  
“No ray, wait until were inside. How about we ask Papa when he gets home huh?”  
“Dada, is Michael bad?”  
“What? No, Michael isn’t bad.” Ryan herded them back inside, now only the dry things left in the car to be gotten later. He put Ray down, taking the bag from his fingers, putting it up on the bench. Jeremy held out his bag and Gavin's, the three year old sticking his thumb in his mouth again.   
“Gavin don’t suck your thumb buddy. Here.” He handed out a treat of a lollipop that all boy’s received with excitement. The two younger boys started chatting together, wandering off to play but Jeremy stayed in the kitchen, watching Ryan pack away things in the fridge.  
“What’s up jer-bear?” Ryan asked him and the boy shrugged.  
“How many brothers am I going to get?” he asked popping the lolly out to speak then shoving it back in. Ryan's hands slowed as he packed, glancing at the five year old.  
“Just these three.”  
“Will there be more?”  
“Do you not want more brothers?”  
“Are you collecting us?”  
“What?” Ryan laughed, surprised by Jeremy’s observation.   
“Mariel says that anyone who has more than two kids is starting a collection.” Ryan chuckled again, cracking a case of diet coke and putting a few in the fridge.  
“Mariel’s that girl at kinder garden who said having no mummy is weird right?”  
“We have a mummy!” Jeremy said quickly and Ryan turned to look down at his son who was glaring at him.  
“Papa is mummy! He tucks us in and reads us stories and cooks dinner.” Jeremy explained and Ryan spread his hands pretending offense.  
“I do all those things!” He told Lil’J who shook his head.   
“Not like papa does.” He said and walked away, joining his brothers again. Ryan leant across the bench watching them play, smiling softly. Gavin had fit in well, the only problem being Michael and his jealousy which by the looks of Geoff, the moustached man had it under control.   
The past week had been a bit of an adjustment but he was happy with how it was working out. Jack was getting papers saying Gavin was Geoff’s then they could start organising a move. Police were concerned with the amount people disappearing around the neighbourhood. Jack had wanted to try a suburb for the kids but it was too limiting for Ryan’s taste. He didn’t want to bring his mess home to the boys but the net was drawing tighter.  
Michael ran by, happy again and stopping over Gavin who looked up a little nervously. Ryan straightened, ready to intercede but Geoff stepped into the kitchen, putting a finger to his lips.  
“Have you seen Dinosaur planet?” Gavin shook his head, thumb in his mouth again as Michael frowned at him.  
“How come not stupid? It’s great!”  
“Pal! Pal!” Ray called out, pointing at the TV, “I want see Pal!” Geoff rolled his eyes at Ryan and walked into the lounge, the other gent on his heels.  
“Ready for the theme song rye?” he asked as he turned on the Xbox which still had the Dinosaur planet disk in as Ryan sat down. Ray crawled into his lap, bouncing excited and Jeremy pulled himself up next to him, sticky fingers moving his arm so it was around his shoulders.  
“Oh, I’m always ready for dinosaur Planet.” Ryan said sarcastically as Geoff sat with his remote, cuing it up with a wink.  
“Come on stupid, we sit here.” Michael pulled Gavin to Geoff’s legs both boys trying to climb up. Geoff pulled them both into his lap, a boy under each arm.  
“There’s a place I know that’s tucked away! A place where you and I can stay!”   
“Geoff!”  
“Whoops, daddy’s bad, that’s our grown up cartoon.” He quickly clicked YouTube down and brought up blue ray, the more kid friendly carton starting to run. Everyone sung along, even the adults, Michael coaching Gavin through the chorus before the movie started. Geoff grinned at Ryan across the heads of their boys who shook his head at the smug look and pulled ray a bit firmer, the toddler having squirmed until he was almost off Ryan’s lap.  
Gavin fell in love with dinosaur planet and when jack came home, joined the tidal wave of kids running at the giant man, having lost his fear within the first day of being a part of their family.  
“Whoa! Jeez! Guys help!” jack mock fell under the assault, tossing a yellow envelope onto Geoff's lap before he got to the ground, the boys swarming over him.  
“Papa! I hit Gavin today!” Michael crowed proudly.  
“I helped bring in the bags!”  
“We played cars papa! Want play cars?”  
“Dino planet! Raowr!”  
Jack snagged Gavin who was roaring and started to tickle him making the boy shriek and wiggle away.  
“Leave my brother alone!” Michael and Jeremy cried together and started tickling the gent, Ray jumping on his belly and giggling as Gavin rejoined the fray.  
“Help me!” Jack cried out to his partners. Geoff rolled his eyes, tucking the envelope into the couch and getting up. Ryan got on the ground, all fours and let out a realistic growl.  
“Oh no! The lion escaped!” Geoff said in response, the boys eyes widening when they saw their Dada stalking towards them.  
“I got one! I’m gonna feed ya to the lion!” Jack wrapped his arms around Ray who screamed out in joy, Jeremy and Michael grabbed Gavin's hands.  
“Ran to daddy! Daddy will save us!” Jeremy instructed their newest brother, dodging around Ryan/Lion and jumping onto the couch, Geoff up there with them, holding their hands and shrieking. They jumped up and down, crying out laughing as Jack ‘fed’ Ray to Ryan.  
“think you’re going to tickle me huh? Gonna feed ya to the lion!” He dangled the squealing child above Ryan who got up to his knee’s pawing at the kicking legs, tickle the small feet pretending to growl.  
“No! Papa! Sorry! Sorry!”  
“Daddy save him!”   
Geoff was pushed off the couch by little giggling hands, forced to tackle Ryan by the cheers from the couch and the pleading from Jacks arms. They’re family wasn’t the average one, and with four boy’s life was sure to be hectic even without the Dads day job but there was one thing for sure. They loved each other dearly and together they were going to raise and take care of these boys until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that word vomit lol just kinda typed it out then threw it up here between other stuff hope you enjoyed, i just thought the guys are cute as :) Let me know what you thought and what youd like to see next


	7. Dads and Lads part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael came first and changed their lives forever. It was only inevtable that he wouldn't be the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive all the mistakes i literally did this in like half an hour. i read a comment from thebattyqueen and my mind went, 'omg yes' and here we aare lol this has not been proof read, i just needed to get it out so i could go back to writing a chapter for a diffrent story

Ryan pressed his hand to the mouth of the man as his knife buried itself into his heart. He watched the eye’s as the body jerked against his, weak arms pressing against his chest, trying to shove him away. It was useless, Ryan twisted the knife, blood against his fingers as the man gurgled his life away and into Ryan who sucked in a long quivering breath as the rush filled him.   
He let the body fall, his knife held loose and comfortable in his hand as he tipped his masked face back, letting the power rush through him. Another kill, another satisfying night. He rocked a little on his heels, humming to himself as his skin prickled deliciously with the golden light he had taken. In a moment he would clean his knife, collect the papers he had been sent to grab and leave before anyone was the wiser. Geoff was waiting in the car, his wheelman tonight.   
His high was inturpted by a shrill cry. He growled, his dark self still near the surface, hefting the knife as he spun around. It was the second cry that sunk in far enough for his human self to realise it wasn’t a threat. It was a baby. He leant down, cleaning his knife roughly on the back of the corpse before sheathing it, eye’s searching for the source of the crying. He stepped over the body, walking into a unkempt office. Drugs and alchol bottles splayed about, week old food mouldering next to tonights dinner on the desk.   
There, shoved in the corner was a busted up bassinet. The source of the crys was inside it, squirming around. The crys were getting weaker and Ryan found a pull of concern quickening his steps until he stood over the child. It was a little boy, his hands screwed up into fists, a shock of aurban on his head and his mouth open like he still wanted to cry but no longer had the energy. Now Ryan was no baby expert, but the kid looked in a bad way.  
He should just ignore it. It wasn’t part of the job. His job was done the moment he grabbed the papers he needed and walked out. It’s not like the kid could chase him or anything. Really, they weren’t anyone the kid needed. He tilted his head, looking down at the baby, seeing it’s srawny features, the way it already ran out of energy to cry, unable to beg for the food it needed.  
“What the hell is that?” Geoff asked when Ryan got in, throwing the papers in his lap and his mask in the back.   
“That’s the contract Geoff, what’s it look like?” he said sarcasticly, his sandy hand standing up all over from being released. Geoff glared at him, pointing at the squirming bundle in his arms.  
“you know I meant that.” He said angrily and Ryan shrugged, putting the seatbelt on, trying not to disturb the child overly much.  
“That’s a Baby Geoff, what’s it look like? We need to go by the store before home... obviously.”  
“Oh yeah, obviously.” Geoff repeated, a little stunned. He started up the car, just at a complete loss on how to handle this wrench in the gears of their lives. They hit the store, Geoff nursing the child, grabbing supplies as Ryan took care of the hostage’s.   
They played it close with the cops but neither of them left until they had used the staff’s microwave to heat up a bottle. Geoff was smitten the moment the baby responded to the offer of food by near grabbing the bottle in tiny newborn hands. He had a soft spot, his only soft spot arguably, for kids and seeing a child, a baby no less, so mistreated made him hold the boy close.   
Jack had no choice in the matter as by the time they made it home, Geoff had already named the boy. Little baby Michael spent his first night sleeping in someone’s arms, only awakening to take small amounts of milk before dropping off to sleep again. Ryan washed up then came back to find Jack was also under the babies spell, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, gazing down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Geoff sat next to him, an arm around Jacks shoulders, and a finger being held by a tight tiny fist. Ryan leant over the couch, pressing his cheek against jacks and smiling down at the baby.  
“We’re going to need to decide how to do this.” Rumbled Jack, the baby shifting slightly, his mouth poping open. All three hardened men and murdereds made soft sighs of admiration. Ryan reached forward, a silent question and Jack reluctantly let Michael be tranfered into Ryan's arms. Ryan walked around the couch, settling down next too Jack so they could all see the boy.  
“together.” Ryan said softly, eyes sparkling with a high that had nothing to do with his kill and everything to do with the protective love he felt towards his partners and now extended to this small child.  
“We do this together.”

“Geoff, why do you have a child?” Jack asked when Geoff came over to him quickly in the mall, a small boy held against his hip.   
“we gotta go.” Geoff said quickly, striding by Jack, a huge upcry suddenly coming from behind him. Jack knew better to demand explainations here, following Geoff quickly towards the exit and their car. Geoff jumped in the back seat, placing the toddler into Michaels babyseat, jack sliding behind the wheel.  
“We taking him?” he asked only once.  
“Yep. Drive.” Geoff responded, sure fingers adgusting straps so the boy was safely in. The boys eye’s were wide but he hadn’t said a word so far, jack having to think maybe the boy was in shock. They knew by the loudmouth eighteen month old Michael that this boy, who looked maybe a little older, should know how to speak at least some words by now.   
“What happened?” He asked as he tore away, Geoff, now the toddler was safe in the seat, buckled himself in. He set up the portable DVD player, throwing on some dinosaur planet, one of Michaels favourites and handing the boy a soft monster truck that Michael had rejected and no one had bothered to pull out of the car yet. Only with the child fully taken care of did Jack get and explanation.  
Geoff’s voice was cracking with fury as he described what he had seen in the bathroom, keeping his volume low, basically hissing into jacks ear. As he spoke, jacks hands curled harder around the wheel, understanding Geoff’s anger and agreeing with it.  
“I fucking drowned that bastard in the fucking toilet. Too good a death if you ask me. then I went back to the other stall and picked him up. He’s mine now. I won’t give him back to be lost into the foster system.” Geoff rounded out and jack nodded, for once not objecting. He didn’t care if they had to move states away again. He grew up in that system himself, he wasn’t going to let that poor boy go through it too. At some lights Geoff kissed him thankfully when jack agreed they could take him in.   
Thus Jeremy was added to the family.   
Ryan was all for it when they explained the newest member of their family. Michael was a bit hesitant at first but soon the two boys were playing together. Like Michael, they nursed Jeremy through health issues dealing with his old home and the car trip was a nightmare when they had to pack up and leave. Geoff’s face was all over the news so they had to leave in a hurry. Ryan found himself stuck between two very upset toddlers, trapped between the booster seats.  
“oh god please stop, Dada can’t take anymore.” He moaned, Michael screaming on one side, Jeremy sobbing on the other.  
“Out, out, out!” Michael was screaming, hitting his dada with his little fist.  
“No dwive no more!” Jeremy was sobbing, Geoff trying to help their partner, turning around and pulling faces.  
“Boy’s look at Daddy! That’s it! Look at daddy!” he said, poking his tongue out and wiggling his moustashe. He got hit in the face with a teddy for his troubles.  
“Noooo!!!” screamed Michael, little face angry as he glared at his father then started to throwing himself side to side.  
“No, no, no,no!” he chanted, his brother taking up the chant on the other side of Ryan. Jack winced and hit Geoff's thigh to get his attention.  
“find some music maybe. We only got twenty minutes until the next stop.” He said and Ryan pulled himself forward to exclaim.  
“twenty more minutes?! Fuck that!”   
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jeremy started to yell and Geoff glared at Ryan who had the grace to look sheepish.  
“great. You happy rye? Boy know like fifty words and one of them is fuck.”  
“Fuck! Fuck!” another little voice screamed and jack sighed, thumping the wheel.  
“Great, there goes Michael. Top parenting guys.” He said sarcasticly, Ryan shaking his head and sitting back as Geoff pressed hands to his chest defending himself.  
“Me? he’s the one swearing!” he pointed a finger at Ryan in the back then did a double take seeing Ryan pull his mask out.   
“No Ryan don’t.” He warned but Ryan pulled it on and darted forward into Michaels view booming a BOO!  
Michael went silent instantly, staring at the mask. Jeremy also fell quiet, trying to see what had Michael stop his crying, a possible treat on offer. Ryan pulled up the mask, exposing his normal face, sticking his tongue out. Michael screwed his eyes consideringly. The mask went down then back up again, now Ryan going cross eyed and mumbling gibberish. He was rewarded with a little titter of laughter so he did it again. Michael sqwealed and clapped his pudgy hands together so Ryan turned and did the same to Jeremy. Soon both toddlers where laughing as they’re dada poped in and out of his mask, giggling like tiny little maniacs.  
“Risky Rye, real Risky.” Jack muttered, looking in the rearview mirror. Ryan shrugged, his voice coming from behind the mask.  
“I’m driving after the stop.”  
“Like hell you are!”  
“Masky! Masky!” demanded their sons and Ryan performed the whole way.

This time, Jack was the one who had broken the rule. No more kid’s they had said after Jeremy. Well he had said anyway. He knew they would rip on him forever but here he was, breaking his own rule. Too be fair, his two partners in life, love and crime hadn’t said a word while the boys were up, saving their teaseing for when the boys had gone to sleep. they could see as plain as Jack had, the cigeratte burns up the small boys arms.  
Ryan had held Michael in his arms, the small boy laying his head against his dads chest and glaring down at his newest brother. The three year old was at a stage where everything was his. His toys, his treats, his dads. He could hardly share with Jeremy who had been with him for a year now let alone this new scrawny intruder. Ryan tried to soothe him while his brother approached the twigs in clothes too big for him.  
“Hello. I’m jerme. What’s your name?” Jeremy asked softly, putting his little hands on jacks knee’s gazing up at the child that clutched into his papa.  
“wa-way.” The toddler studdered. Michaels lisp had only recently begun to go away so Jeremy knew the child had meant R’s.  
“Ray-ray?” he looked to his father who chuckled.  
“Just one Ray Jeremy. Ray? This is Jeremy but we call him Lil’J. He’s got some pretty cool toys. Did you want to have a look?” He asked and ray nodded his tiny head, dark locks falling across his eye’s. However Geoff’s heart darn near broke when jack went to put the boy down and he gave a shriek of fear, near choking the man with his grip on jacks neck. The noise startled Jeremy who ran to his daddy, Dada’s space taken up by Michael. Geoff lifted him into his arms.  
“No, it’s ok. Shh. I’m not going to let you go.” Jack soothed, each parent doing the same for their boys. Later that night, they managed to settle the kids down, Ray sleeping with Jeremy, the two year old snuggled tight into the four year old. Since Ray was sleeping with Jeremy, Michael insisted he be allowed to sleep in Jeremys bed too, so the three fathers looked in on them, seeing a pile of boys all soundly asleep.  
“Look at those little lads, gents.” Geoff cooed, feeling hands on his shoulders and Ryan brushed a kiss across his cheek.  
“hey, looks like Jacks the ‘another way’ guy now.” He teased as they pulled away, heading back out to the loungeroom for adult activities. Jack blushed and Ryan now cuddled him to show he was just teasing.  
“I couldn’t leave him there. The carer was so high anyway, I don’t think they noticed me off that dirty dealer let alone take ray.”  
“We need to move again.” Geoff said with a grin, that normally being Jacks line. Jack rolled his eyes and held out a hand to the snarky man to join them in their embrace. Geoff let himself be tugged in, the three just enjoying being close, filled with love for their abnormal family.   
“I’m thinking suburbs.” Jack said and Geoff shrugged.  
“think we can get work in the suburbs?” he asked and Ryan grinned evilly.  
“There’s always work in the suburbs.” He said suggestively then his eyes widened and he danced away, still riding a high from the previous night so his partners forgave his exuberance.  
“basements! They have basements in the Suburbs!”   
“No Ryan, we can’t bring home work, we agreed that when we took Michael.”  
“but it’s not work, it’s play.” Ryan argued, sighing when he was stilled, Geoff making him look him in the eyes.  
“that’s just your glow talking. Think through it. How would we explain that to the kids huh?” after a moment, Ryan saw the logic and deflated just a small amount before shrugging off the disappointment to grin again.  
“We need to take two car’s. Dibs Jeremy!”  
“Damn it! You just like the fact he sleeps if he doesn’t have Michael stiring him up.”  
The joke was turned on Ryan when jeremy talked, whinged and threw a massive tantrum for the majority of the trip. Meanwhile in the other car, Geoff and jack had handed over DS's to the kids, michael having an intrest in games and figuring that the bright colours and sounds would amuse the year younger Ray. they were wrong, Ray racing and winning on mariokart while Michael grew bored and watched his dinosaur movie, hugging his t-rex.  
jack tried not to act too smug at the stop. the wind taken out of his sails when ray refused to give the DS back.   
"It's his now just deal with it." geoff laughed and from tiny Ray sitting at the table where they were having lunch he was echoed.  
"Mine. Deal with it."  
They thought their family was complete. Then gavin blew into their lives showing them they did indeed have room for another little lad


	8. Daddys boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's annoying brothers are out of his hair, his dads have trusted him home alone. Now theres nothing between him and some sweet uninterupted gaming time... untill Ryan comes home unexpectedly from a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got a day off and i sit down thinking, 'cool, i'll bang out a few chapters of Baby Brother, should be easy, i got plenty of ideas on where it's going, great' then this dads and lads thing won't get out of my head. Watched a bunch of ray stuff to get his character right and instead of adult ray i got this.  
> Hope you enjoy, i did enjoy writing it very much, even though it wasn't what i set out to do :)

Jeremy was out at his friends place and Jack and Geoff had taken Gavin and Michael with them shopping. Ray was twelve and very responsible so they had trusted him to stay home alone with the condition that he lock all the doors. He did so then kicked back, enjoying an hour with the Xbox all to himself, not having to fight with his brothers over it. He got up and broke into Papa’s private stash of junkfood that he had hidden up in the high cupboard behind all the cereal.  
He was sitting down, popping a packet of chips when the door practically flew in and his skull wearing Dad stumbled in, his hand pressed to a side, keys dropping from fingers. Ray froze, unable to move as his dad groaned, shutting the door behind him then leaning up against it. He reached up with his spare hand and tore the mask from his face, slidding down to sit on the floor.  
“Dad?” Ray managed to say and Ryan looked up to meet the eye’s of his son.  
“Ray. Your meant to be shopping...” he said softly, speaking like there wasn’t blood leaking over his fingers, his green shirt turning a mix of red and rust.  
“I ah, Papa and Daddy said... Are you...?” he couldn’t finish, staring at his Dada’s side. Ryan saw him look then waved his other hand.  
“Oh, I’m fine ray, don’t worry about it.” He tried to down play it but his blue eyes were creased with pain and he looked towards the bathroom, the distance a little too much right now, “Could you ah, get me the phone please?” he asked and Ray jumped up, running to get the cordless and bringing it back.  
“dad your hurt.” He pointed out and Ryan waved it off again.  
“Nah, looks worse then it is. Get the kit please?” Ray was off again, part of the training regiment the boys had been part of since Ray was six including a rundown of all the supplies in the house. As he grabbed the heavy duty kit from the bathroom and brought it back he heard Dada talking to one of his other fathers.  
“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be home! Ok, gee thanks for your sympathy, you do realise this fucking hurts right? Yes, please asap. Yeah, I might. Of course I’m staying calm for ray, will you calm down? God I’m the one who got, got! Stop yelling at me please. Stop. Stop. Stop. God you’re a teen. No he’s fine. Because he’s our kid that’s why. He’s tough. I got to go see what I can do. Yeah hurry huh? Chaa I’ll try not to die in front of ray. Fuck me.” he hung up, ray returning with the kit, placing it next to his dad and opening it for him.  
“Dada? Your not like going to bleed out or anything are you?” he asked trying not to let fear into his voice, trying to earn his fathers approval and earning the tough complement his father had paid him.  
“No, I’m going to be fine. Geoff’s coming home right now. I need you to go wait in your room until he gets here.”  
“No way. I’m not going anywhere. You’re pale as fuck dad!”  
“Languge!” Ryan said sternly trying to fumble, opening the cleanser packet one handed. Sure fingers pulled it fom his hand and Ray opened it, careful not to spill the solution. He poured it into the bottle then handed it back to his dad.  
“Ok fine you can stay but your looking away right now.” Ryan gave in with the order.  
“But dad I-“  
“Now Ray!” Ray turned his head sullenly staring at the wall as Ryan pulled up his shirt exposing the bullet hole. He sprayed the solution on the wound, trying to see what he was working with. He winced, hissing through his teeth. Maybe it was a good thing Ray was here because Ryan wasn’t sure how’d he’d deal with this without him.  
“Alright, now I’m going to need the tongs.” He said quietly, putting his shirt down so Ray could turn back and fumble through the kit.  
“What happened?”  
“I’m stupid is what happened. Know what we always tell you boys about when your holding weapons?”  
“If your holding a weapon, you focus on that weapon.” Ray intoned, having it drilled into his mind every Saturday when they went through the lessons his fathers taught.  
“Well I didn’t focus. So make sure your not dumb like me ok?”  
“That’s going to be easy, your pretty dumb dad.” Ray joked and Ryan huffed a laugh as his son handed him the medical tongs. Ryan gestured at the wall and Ray looked away again.  
“You’re a cheeky kid ray, never lose that.” Ryan told him proudly then grunted, hunting for the bullet by feel. He needed it out so he could close the wound quickly. He groaned, trying to huff through the pain. He felt it with the tongs but the angle was hard.  
“Ah fuck me...” he cursed, wiggling deeper, blood pouring.  
“Move your fucking hands.” Ray said in a tone he must have learnt from Geoff, all irritation and power. Ryan was helpless as his son took over, managing to grab the bullet and pull it out.  
“FUCK!” Ryan bellowed, clenching his hands into fists as it came out. Ray threw the tongs with the deadly little projectile away pressing his hands to his dads side, looking up into blue eyes as his dad panted.  
“Dad, what do I do now?” He asked urgently and Ryan blinked, clearing the fog that was stealing away his vision.  
“Pack the wound. Press hard, don’t worry about hurting me.” Ryan instructed trying to hold onto consciousness. Ray followed the instructiongs helping his dad lean forward so he could wrap the finished product tightly. When it was done, Ryan slumped back against the door breathing hard, Ray quivering by his side, his small hands covered with his fathers blood. Ryan opened an eye, seeing the white oval of his sons face.  
“Ray come here buddy.” He motioned weakly getting Ray to come onto the other side of him and sit, putting his arm around the small alds shoulders and kissing his forhead.  
“You did so good Ray. So good.”  
“Your going to live now right?” Ray asked worriedly, his eyes starting to brim. Ryan kissed his head again, pulling him as tight as he could against his good side.  
“You kidding me? with you here, I’m going to live forever. Your never getting rid of me. I’m always going to be here, correcting your languge and schooling you in halo.”  
“Please, I can take you now old man.” Ray said with a watery smile, hugging his dad and burying his face into ryans side. Ryan shushed him and rubbed his shoulders, breathing in his sons scent from his dark locks and closing his eyes.  
“I love you so much Ray. Your such a good kid. Such a smart one too. I’m so glad I got you buddy.” Ryan murmered as his son cried all his fear out.  
Geoff tried to open the door but it was jammed, relief coursing through him when he heard Ryan's voice yell ‘Occupied!’ and Ray laugh. He went around the side door and instantly refretted ripping into Ryan so bad. The man was see through, Geoff could see that only that vagabond stubbornness was keeping him up, the reason for it tucked into his side. Rays face was also pale, his eyes red rimmed and his fingers covered in dried blood. Geoff's heart leapt up into his throat at the sight but he stayed calm.  
“Hey guys, interesting day?” he asked as he came up to them.  
“Oh, super fun day.” Ryan said in a upbeat tone, trying so hard not to scare ray.  
“Hey ray, I’m gonna get your dad off his lazy ass, can you go open the door to our bedroom, turn on the aircon and pull down the sheet’s please?” he asked and ray nodded getting up. He paused as Geoff took his place by his side to look at Ryan.  
“I swore at you before. I’m sorry.” He said and Ryan smiled at him.  
“eh, special circumstances. Just don’t make it a habit.” He said shaking a finger that had Ray give another small smile. He ran off to do his Daddys bidding Geoff now able to whisper.  
“the fuck happened?”  
“It all went sideways, fucking set up. Managed to wipe them out, just got to stay low. Don’t let the boys watch news, Vagabond is going to be all over it.”  
“I meant with Ray, Ryan, what happed with Ray.”  
“That kid saved my fucking life. Got the bullet out, stayed calm, talked to me right through it. He’s a god damn natural. I’m stepping up his training. I cannot describe how proud I am of that kid.”  
“ Oh, I’ll describe to you how much trouble your in mister. Fucking in trouble as dicks, that’s how much.”  
“Ok, next time I’ll just bleed to death in the car huh? Less traumatising all round? I need stitches, I just got Ray to do a patch.” Ryan had been shot so Geoff let the attitude go for now. More he was angry because it had pushed what they had been avoiding for years. Telling the kids just exactly their jobs were. None of them were stupid, Jack was sure Jeremy had figured it out and Michael wasn’t too far off himself. Gavin was blissfully ignorant and Ray didn’t seem to care.  
But after this, Geoff knew it was time for the big talk, even bigger than the boy parts one they had to give when Jeremy moved into his own room. He just wondered how they would take it


	9. Dads Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geoff and Ryan are trying to be quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm really sorry but it's more dads and lads lol really has wormed its way into my head. Smutty smut smut ahead so if you don't want to see some gent on gent action then move on down to when michael enters (no the kids are not envolved, they just get busted is all)  
> hope you enjoy fluff or smut or both whatever you like :)

Ryan was trying so hard to be quiet but it was difficult with Geoff whispering such wonderful words into his ears. He was bent over the bathroom sink, his face pressed to the glass, biting his lip. The boy were all asleep, Jack out doing a job for the past two days. With two boys entering puberty and the other two trying to copy their older brothers angst, it had been some time since they’ve been able to do this.  
“Jeez rye, it’s been too long, you feel so good on me. Big bad vagabond bent over for me.” Geoff was groaning, pressed against his back, one hand on his hip, the other against the glass by his head. It felt amazing having Geoff thrust in and out of him, his own cock twitching, untouched as ordered, throbbing with each brush of his prostate. He shut his eye’s trying hard not to let his breathy moans grow in volume as their pleasure built.  
He lost the battle when he felt Geoff's fingers brush his cock, unable to bite of the cry as his hips jerked automatically trying to thrust into Geoff's palm.  
“Whoa boy, Shh. You don’t want to wake the boys. I’m just taking care of you.” Geoff soothed, his breath in Ryan's ear making him tremble when hot lips sucked at his earlobe. Geoff had slowed, just little small rolls of his hips, extending the session as he gave Ryan some blessed friction. They rocked together, Ryan panting for more, wanting Geoff to take him harder but the older of his partners just pressed against him in that slow, mind melting rhythm.  
“Geoff...” he manages to breath, shifting his hips back, earning a shaky exhale from the man who was pressed tightly to him, “Geoff please. No more teasing.” He begged and Geoff gave that knowing chuckle, the one that sent waves of heat rolling down to Ryan's stomach.  
“But I love to tease. Not very often I get you all to myself.”Geoff said, leaning back his torso even as he pressed deeper into the man below him, getting a needy whimper that was bitten off.  
“To bad we need to be quiet, I love the sounds you make for me.” Geoff’s words were fire and his pace increased. They were breathing heavy, Ryan's cock aching now Geoff had stopped touching him, his hands instead on Ryan's hips, fucking him harder just like he begged. The things on the bench made little noises as the force of them started to rock it.   
Sparks of pleasure were shooting up his spine. Ryan’s hands clenching where he held the counter, shifting so his forehead was against the glass, the cool glass a counterpoint to the heat spreading through his body. Geoff moved over his back again, his rhythm starting to stutter, his thrusts growing more frantic.  
“I need you so much rye, you’re so good for me. So willing.” Geoff praised, his hands brushing against Ryan again, making him cry out.  
“Shh, Shh.” Geoff tried to hush him but it was too much. The sweet burn and stretch as Geoff pumped himself inside him, the angle touching his prostate with every press. Geoff's hand around his own cock, stroking him expertly, in time with the hit of Geoff's hips against Ryan’s ass. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to be quiet.  
“Geoff, I can’t- too much... I’m gonna-“ he panted out trying to warn his partner. Lucky or unluckily enough, he wasn’t sure which. Geoff caught on and slowed again moving his hand away. Ryan gave low moan, trying to move back into him, to get the rhythm going again but Geoff was absolute.  
“No rye, here, turn for me baby.” He instructed, Ryan giving a whine when Geoff pulled all the way out, those gorgeously decorated hands helping him turn on weak legs to face him. Geoff’s heavy lidded eyes were blown out with desire, his shirt was still on but rucked up, showing Ryan the line that led from Geoff's belly button right down to that beautiful cock, the ring on the tip glinting in the light.  
“Up here, come on, that’s it. Now I can see you, look at you as I fuck you.” Ryan sucked in a breath as Geoff helped him up, lifting a leg so one was braced up on the bathtub, the other around Geoff’s hips. Geoff smiled, looking down and realigning himself.  
“Where were we?” he murmured cockily then pressed himself forward with a hard thrust, bottoming back out into Ryan who tipped his head back, eye’s rolling.  
“There we are.” Geoff grinned then started to move again, holding tight to the thigh wrapped around him, the other hand on Ryan's hip, getting a good grip. Now facing him, Ryan could see the desire and lust on Geoff’s face as the gent fucked into him, not taking long to build back up to where they had been. Ryan started out being quiet but with every thrust bottoming out and the brush of Geoff’s stomach against his cock as the gent pulled him close soon had him groaning and panting.   
“You going to cum if I touch you baby?” Geoff asked, voice frantic as he came closer himself. Ryan nodded, sultry cries coming from his mouth unable to stop it.  
“then cum for me baby, cum on me right now.” Geoff ordered then grabbed his head, smashing their faces together, his tongue invading Ryan’s mouth as he wrapped his other hand around Ryan's cock, stroking it firmly, his hips powering into him. Ryan was helpless to resist.  
He came in Geoff's hands, his orgasm almost pushed out of him by the force of Geoff fucking into him, his shout muffled by Geoff's mouth. He pressed down on Geoff, feeling himself contract around that still moving cock, loving the feeling of coming on Geoff, heightening his orgasm.  
Geoff followed soon after, his breath shortening as Ryan had convulsed then throwing his hips hard, trying to bury himself as deep as possible as his seed spilled out of him into his partner. He threw his head back with the force of his pleasure but Ryan caught it and pressed it to his shoulder, Geoff crying out into his skin.   
They trembled together, Geoff still inside of Ryan as they slowly came down from the high of release into the gentle afterglow of sex. Geoff shifted his head so he was more laying on Ryan, wrapping his arms around him as best he could for the angle. Ryan hugged him back, tucking his chin over Geoff's shoulder, breathing deep.  
They would have stayed like that for some time if it hadn’t been for the creak of the door and the shocked breath that followed it. Ryan’s eyes shot open and he looked into Michaels surprised face before the thirteen year old flushed all different kinds of colours then settled on red before he backed up then ran down the hall.  
“Fuck,” Ryan cursed softly, Geoff turning a lethargic head to see as Ryan called after their son, “Michael!”   
He shoved Geoff and his partner backed up, separating them and causing a groan. Ryan pushed his own discomfort away into the back of his mind, reaching for his jeans that had been abandoned. Geoff had already hopped into his, holding a hand out to Ryan.  
“Clean up first, I got this.”  
“Oh like you got locking the damn door?”  
“I thought I had, fuck, it mustn’t have closed all the way or something.” Geoff defended himself, fixing his shirt and leaving Ryan there to find their most likely traumatised kid. He wasn’t in his bedroom or in the kitchen or lounge room. He wasn’t in the second bathroom and Geoff was starting to panic.   
“Did he leave the house?” Ryan asked when they met up in the hall and Geoff growled, his worry making him angry.  
“Scarred or not, he better not have. Kid knows better.” Geoff said then left to check the front yard while Ryan went to check the back. As he went through the laundry room he heard the tiniest of breaths, only his years hunting people alerting him to it. Relief turned into trepidation as he realised he now had to talk to his son about what he had seen.  
“Michael. You can come out of the laundry basket.” He said softly, a little proud of his sons hiding ability. If he didn’t have a serial killer as a father, no one would have suspected the full laundry basket to be full of teen. Michael shifted, clothes falling out as he stood up from his crouch, face burning and unable to meet his father’s eye’s.  
“I’m sorry, I should have knocked-“ he started to make excuses but Ryan stepped forward, bending so he was at eye level and placing his hands on Michaels shoulders.  
“Hey, no. This is not your fault. We should have made sure the door was locked. This is on your dads ok? Not you.” Michael still wouldn’t look at him so he sighed and gestured.  
“Come on, let’s have some ice-cream and talk huh?” he said, Michael responding by getting out of the basket and mumbling sullenly, “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Well tough.” Ryan said even though he really didn’t want to talk about it either. What are you meant to say when your sons seen you like that? Geoff met up with them in the kitchen, having come back inside and looking too Ryan questioningly.  
“Laundry basket.” He said by explanation and Geoff hit his forehead in annoyance at himself.  
“jeez I even went in there.” He said and caught the flash of smirk on Michaels face before embarrassment seeped over again. Ryan made them all small glasses of ice-cream and they sat down to poke and ignore the food, none of the three knowing where to start.  
Ryan wished it had been Jack he had been caught with. Jack would know how to handle this, he had read every parenting book. Then again, so had Geoff who was frowning at the ice-cream like it was the one who forgot to double check the door. Surprisingly Michael was the one to break the silence.  
“I’m not stupid. I know what you guys were doing.” He said suddenly, full of anger. The two dads exchanged looks then Geoff looked to Michael.  
“what do you know about it then smart guy?” he teased, Michael and himself having almost a language of their own just in the way they both spoke like they were angry even when they weren’t.  
“You were... you know...” Michael blushed hard and blurted out a word for it that surprised them, “Intercourse.”  
“Intercourse? How is that even in you voclabularry?”  
“Vocabulary Ryan, do you really have to flub now?”  
“Sorry, I didn’t plan for this alright?”  
“Don’t fight!” Michael snapped and glared at them before he looked worried at his outburst. Geoff extended a hand across the table to Ryan who put his own on it. Geoff smiled at Michael.  
“Were not fighting Michael. We’re just... Your papa is better at this stuff then we are.”  
“We just want to make sure your ok with what you saw.”  
“Ok? Fuck no I’m not ok! That is like burned into my mind forever!”Michael snapped at Ryan slamming his spoon on the table, “Why the hell weren’t you in your bedroom like normal fucking parents?”   
“Ok, your upset, we get that. But that’s no excuse not to watching your fucking mouth.”  
“Geoff!”  
“I’m the adult, I can swear!” Geoff defended himself then turned back too Michael, tone softening, “Your right, we shouldn’t have been in the bathroom. But something you’ll understand when your older is sometimes it can be more exciting too... make love, somewhere besides a bed.”  
“ew.” Was all Michael would say to that then he glanced up at Ryan then away, murmuring something.  
“What was that buddy?” He asked softly, leaning forward a bit. Michael rolled his eyes then spat the words out forcefully.  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” He blushed again, unable to look up as Ryan took a second to understand the question. When he did he looked to Geoff, narrowing his eyes since the man looked a little too smug for his liking.  
“Ah, no. No it doesn’t hurt. In fact it feels really good. But that’s only because we’re adults and we know how to make it that way. You should defiantly not be doing anything like that for a few more years.”   
“at least twenty...” Murmured Geoff but Ryan spoke over him.  
“So I’m not hurt. Don’t worry about me alright?”  
“You are like full on gay.” Michael said wonderingly, then looked up confused at them, “But there’s like three of you. I’ve seen you all kiss each other. Do you all... do that...” Ryan leant back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and looking to Geoff, eyes saying he was up, Ryan wasn’t touching that one with a ten foot pole.  
“Um, listen... Look, we, ah,” Geoff looked to Ryan for help who shrugged and tilted his head at their son who was looking at Geoff with his eyes narrowed and mouth set in a hard line.  
“Ok. I’m not going to dance around this. Yes, your Dada and I are together, but we’re also with Papa. We all love each other and all of us love you. It’s a bit complicated but that’s the base of it. We’re all a family together, you, your brothers and all us dads. It’s a regular boys club here.” He chuckled and Ryan chuckled with him. Michael took a moment to turn the answer over in his mind, actually taking a spoonful of his running ice cream much to his dads delight. After a few more he had another question, looking again to Geoff.  
“What if I don’t like that?” he asked and Geoff tried to keep the hurt from his face.  
“You don’t like our family?” he double checked and Michael shook his head and rolled his eye’s the blush coming back.  
“No stupid, I meant what if I don’t want to do IT like you guys?” he said quickly and Ryan took over again.  
“You don’t have too. You shouldn’t be doing anything with anyone for a long time but when you do, it’s up to you what you want to do...” He trailed off, reviewing the sentence in his mind as Geoff tried not to laugh at him.  
“What your dads trying to say Michael is just because you have parents that are the same gender, doesn’t mean you have to like the same gender. If you like girls, then that’s fine. And if you like boys then that’s fine too. You like what you like and you go at your own pace.”  
“your fathers right, Michael, you got all the time in the world buddy. No rush at all. That’s what being your age is all about, learning who you want to be.”  
“Is that why Jeremy got his own room?”  
“Yeah, kinda partly.” Ryan agreed and Michael tapped his fingers on the table.  
“What is I wanted my own room?” He asked quickly.  
“We thought you liked bunk beds with Gavin?”  
“No. He snores and ray plays his games all night when you think he’s asleep, the light keeps me up.”  
“Ok, we’ll talk to papa when he gets home about getting you, your own room. But for now do you have any more questions?” Geoff thought it was time to get Michael to bed since he seemed alot more calm and able to look at them now without the burn colouring his lightly freckled face.  
“yeah, do you guys do that all over the house?” he asked and his dad’s laughed.  
“No, we tend to keep it in the bedroom kiddo. This was a once off, promise.” Geoff winked when Ryan’s face looked a little disappointed but he pulled his expression back to open and kind by the time Michael glanced at him. Ryan collected the glasses as Geoff escorted Michael back to bed.  
“Oh! I never washed my hands!” Michael said quickly, looking embarrassed that he had eaten without washing up like his dads had taught him. He looked to the bathroom door but coloured. Geoff took mercy on him and took him back to the kitchen to wash up, Ryan stealing a quick cuddle with the squirming teen.   
Geoff put his fingers to his lips meeting Michaels eyes then threw the door open to the bedroom, eyes going immediately to Rays side of the room. His tousled black hair was peeping up from under the blankets, seemingly asleep. Geoff wasn’t fooled, pointing Michael to the bottom bunk so the kid would get back in and bent over Rays head.   
“Hmm, funny. I thought Ray knew better to sleep with his glasses on.” Geoff murmured to no one, Rays face twitching. Geoff moved his mouth closer to the kids cheek and whispered “busted buddy.” Into his ear, reaching and snagging the 3ds out of Rays hands as the boy rolled onto his back objecting, throwing away all attempts to pretend to be asleep.  
“I wasn’t born yesterday boyo, you’ll get this back in a week. Glasses off and eyes shut, come on.”   
“Dad? What’s going on?” Gavin's sleepy voice said, his snoring having stuttered out when ray had cried out.  
“Nothing Gav, just your brothers in trouble is all.” Geoff said smugly and ray glared at him, folding his arms over sheets. Geoff scoffed and tucked the game into his back pocket then pulled Rays glasses off and folding them, putting them on the bedside table. He leant forward and brushed Rays fringe off his face, kissing his forehead.  
“You’re dead Michael. You totally ratted me out.” Ray accused and Michael denied it vehemently.  
“For your information mister, we knew what you were doing, we just wanted to catch you in the act. Now sleep all of you.” Geoff assured him, moving on to Michael who pulled the blanket over his head to avoid the goodnight kiss. Geoff grinned and kissed the blanket where Michaels forehead would be. Michael grumbled under the blankets as Geoff straightened, Gavin's big sleepy blue eyes meeting his.  
“Since we were up, we’re going to be too tired for school tomorrow.” Gavin tried and Geoff shook his head.  
“Nice try, but no. Good night Gavvers.” Gavin leant forward for his kiss then snuggled back into his bed, cuddling his pillow tight. Geoff turned to leave to see Ryan leaning in the frame. Ryan gave him a wide grin, Geoff turning to look back into the room with him.  
“Good night boys.”  
“Night dada, night daddy.”  
“God, go away so I can sleep!”  
“Your still dead to me Michael.”  
They’re dads chuckled and shut the door to almost a crack. Geoff leant his head against Ryan and gave a low groan that had Ryan sniggering.  
“When the hell did they become like little people?”  
“around that one time we blinked. Now it’s time to head to bed ourselves. I got to go pick Jack up tomorrow so you’re on your own. Good luck with that.” As he spoke he walked away towards their own bedroom, hips swaying as behind him Geoff entered classic panic mode.  
“Oh god, I totally forgot. Crap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i am working on other things lol, just when i write i try to clear out all the clutter and since everyone seems to be enjoying dads and lads i thought i'd chuck this up here for whoever wants to read it  
> see you later gator


	10. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryans asleep and jeremy slips out, the guys letting him go, giving him space... he's lucky no one followed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah, kinda felt bad so i fixed the ending to 'Broken but working'  
> Kinda, since it's not cannon but you can pretend!  
> also expermenting with a diffrent kind of format, tell me what you think

As he tried to slip away, Ryan’s hands grew tighter, holding him hard.

“Relax rye, I just need to stretch.” Jeremy assured him, seeing one cold blue eye open to regard him.

“Don’t lie to me baby.” Ryan told him softly and Jeremy shifted back to kiss Ryan’s cheek, still swollen by the beating Jeremy had given him earlier down in the nightmare filled basement.

“I need to walk and think.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No. You rest. I kinda need to do this alone.” Ryan looked doubtful so Jeremy tipped his head looking sternly at the killer, “Trust me.”

Ryan nodded and let him go, pulling his pillow into his arms instead. Jeremy got out of bed, pulling the blanket up to cover Ryan who sighed softly.

“hurry back to me baby. I’m right here if you need me.”Jeremy dressed quickly, putting his shirt over his arm and snatching up his Stetson. He threw his shirt on in the hall and walked into the lounge seeing Geoff still up drinking in the dark.

“Lil’J. I thought you guys had gone to bed?” Geoff sounded surprised to see him, Jeremy threw a thumb at the door.

“Just wanted to go for a walk. Got alot to think through you know. Can’t sleep.”

“You going to be alright?” Geoff asked with concern but Jeremy waved him down.

“Nah I’ll be fine. Just want some space that’s all.”

“Sure thing J. You earnt it.” Geoff lifted his glass, heavy lidded eyes watching him carefully as he walked out the door. Jeremy went down and exited out the front, keeping an eye out for a tail. He took a long detour, still new to the crews unconditional trust. But surely, helping to kill his brothers was one way to do that.

And so it was that when he got to the meet spot, no one disturbed them. The figure that was leant up against the car, ran forward, the other staying in the front passenger, not watching him approach. He held out his arms to the dark haired handsome man running for him but he didn’t get a hug. Instead he got a hard fist to his face, making him stumble back with a cry.

“You ASSHOLE!” Trevor yelled at him, fists clenched as he confronted one of their killers.

“Sorry Trevor.”

“Sorry Trevor?! That’s it? That was BY FAR the WORST fucking death I’ve had!”

“technically your death was relatively peaceful, just the life leading up to it sucked.” Jeremy pointed out and held up his hands when Trevor lifted a fist threateningly.

“whoa! Ok I get it! Your pissed!”

“Damn right we’re pissed! We are not just square for stabbing you, you fucking owe us.” Trevor said firmly and Jeremy nodded, tears welling over a smile. Even with them angry at him, he was just so glad they were alive. The fact they also re-spawned with fingers was a fantastic plus.

“Is matt getting out?” Jeremy asked, looking to the chair. Matt saw him and gave him the double middle finger as Trevor sighed, the anger starting to leak out of his voice.

“I had to talk him out of outright killing you. Since we don’t know whether you re-spawn too or not.”

“thanks for that.” Jeremy said sincerely then he couldn’t resist, pulling Trevor in for a hug, feeling the taller but softer mans anger melt at the familiar touch. He bend his head over Jeremy’s, letting soft tears mingle on their cheeks.

“Where will you go now?” Jeremy murmured wetly and Trevor held him a little tighter.

“Thought we’d get out of here for awhile. Maybe Australia, heard it’s nice there if you can avoid the drop bears.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Jeremy told him as they separated until they were just holding hands, a small circle.

“You can come with us. Matt can’t be angry forever. Beside’s you might be immortal too.”

“Well there’s only one way to find out and after the first time I saw you guys die and come back, I’m not really willing to try it. But hey, if I do die, and re-spawn I’ll look you up.”

“You really want to stay here with those guys?”

“I really do.” Trevor let out a breath after a moment of looking at him considering. He nodded and let Jeremy’s hands go, the heat of them staying on his palms, a ghostly echo.

“Ok Jeremy... if that’s what you really want.” He said sadly and flicked a salute at him, a cheeky tilt to his head.

“Adios Lil’J.” He said and turned away. Jeremy watched him get back to the car, saw him open the door and get in. Matt spoke to Trevor then looked out over to Jeremy who lifted a hand. Matt returned the gesture and the car started up.

“WAIT!” Jeremy cried and bolted the distance, the car lurching forward then stopping as he reached the backdoor and wrenched it open. He threw himself in and saw two faces looking to him confused.

“Second thoughts I will come with you.” He said simply and matt threw up his hands.

“Now he comes with us! Could have said so before the fucking bullets to my goddamn heart fuckface!” matt was angry but Jeremy smiled, knowing he’d be forgiven eventually. After all, matt couldn’t keep up a grudge for more than a week let alone eternity. Trevor shook his head and turned to the front, starting forward again. Before he could think too hard about it, Jeremy took out his knife and sliced his palm, cutting his jacket and palming the blood into the slices. He pulled off his Stetson and threw the both of them out the window to fall over the bridge and land up on the cement guarding before the running water below.

He had a second chance to make the right choice and he was taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure how to work it but i got a tumblr now, so if you want to hit me up there go ahead. nescamonster tumblr


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and gavin do the impossible. theyhelp michael leave his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got major block right now, it sucks, so to keep you entertianed in the mean time, here's a little something from my Bleh folder, a little countinuation of the Michael tortured au that i got out of my head and onto the page. Still expermenting with format, i dunno if i like it or not TBH hmm well we'll see

_Don’t rush me idiot, my feet fucking hurt_ , Michael yelled at Gavin in his mind. Outside however, all that came out was a small whimper and a painstakingly slow shuffle. Lindsay was supporting most of his weight, his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist. Gavin stood at the door, gesturing with his hands slowly.

“That’s it boi, you can do it.” He was saying and Michael wanted to go over there and thump him. He wasn’t a child and he hated everyone treated him like one. But the Michael that raged inside was stuck behind a huge wall of fear and pain, unable to communicate to the outside world.

“If you get there in the next ten seconds, I’ll punch Gavin.” Lindsay whispered the encouragement into Michael ear. He took another painful step, the scars on his feet pulling feeling like it was tearing. He took another one quickly, his pace increasing so he could walk the five steps in the time frame Lindsay had given out.

Lindsay and Gavin had brought him out of his nest and back into the bed. Now they were coaxing him, bit by bit out of the bedroom and hopefully, down to the bathroom where for the first time Michael could lay in the bath and maybe wash himself like a regular person. They did this, Lindsay by being the only one who refused to show any sort of sympathy, stoking his inner fire into fighting back and Gavin, loving and irritating him into shoving by his fear aside to interact once more.

“Ow!” Gavin cried when they made it to the door and Lindsay smashed his upper arm. Lindsay just grinned and looked to Michael who smiled back. The tug of his healing scars pulled at his lips and a face flashed before his, red and huge and threatening.

“You close your fucking mouth or I’ll close it for you!” the phantom voice rung in Michaels ears and he pressed his lips together. He whimpered hard and his feet gave out as he tried to drop to the ground, only Lindsay’s arm around his waist catching him. She lowered him slowly and he wrapped his arms around his head.

“Michael. Michael your home now. Your safe.” Lindsay was whispering to him, rubbing her hands over his arms. Gavin knelt down beside him, placing a soft hand over his spine.

“We got you boi. Ain’t nothing here that will hurt you. Promise.”

Michael slowly peeked out from his arms, looking around but seeing no one threatening. The flashbacks had started a few days ago, just around the time he had gotten back into bed. He tried his best to shove them down, but it kept bubbling back up. He couldn’t be free of it. He felt tears coming and hid his head again, ashamed to cry in front of his lovers.

“Hey guys, baths ready when you are.” Jack spoke softly, approaching them as he dried his hands with a clothe. Lindsay and Gavin both looked to him when he spoke, sadness and empathy on their features. They didn’t see Michael take the quick moment to wipe his face. Jack did and he smiled at all three, seeing that as a tiny sign, Michael was still there buried beneath the shell.

“Thanks jack, we’re just having a short rest then we’ll be there.” Lindsay said, as if it was a long distance at this a planned rest stop. To Michael it kind of was, his feet were still tattered and his body weak. He brought his head up and looked quickly to Lindsay then down the hall, trying to say he was ready to continue. She understood, helping him back up to his feet.

“Let  me just press right on in here.” Gavin spouted and edged his way in the small hall to get under Michaels other arm.

“there we go, just doesn’t feel right without you onto Michael.” He teased Michael appreciating the humour but too scared to smile again. He didn’t want to see that face ever again. It was slow moving but they made it, setting Michael down on the little stool jack had left in there for them. Gavin tested the water while Lindsay knelt down to Michaels eye level.

“ok, ready for a proper bath?” she asked him and his eyes skated by hers, looking around the decent sized bathroom, starting to quake from all the exposed space in this new room. She put her hands on his, ignoring the familiar feel of bandaging under her palm.

“Michael, look at me.” she ordered and he did, not able to fully hold her eyes but he was making an effort.

“You still want a bath? You don’t have too, it’s your choice.” Michael couldn’t hold her eye’s no matter how hard he tried. It was just too much, he couldn’t risk it seen as a challenging glare. He had fought to begin with and when he couldn’t fight with his body, he fought with his mind. He stared them down, made them uncomfortable. That’s when they started to whip him whenever he looked up.

Lindsay turned to Gavin and gave a thumbs up after Michael gave a jerk of his head that could have been a assent. Gavin came over and between the two, with lots of praise and pauses and rechecking for permission, helped Michal out of the pyjamas they had dressed him in this morning.

Once that was done, with one on either side again, they helped the skeletal man into the tub, averting their eyes from his scarred up back. He sunk into the warm water that came up to his belly button, his hands carefully kept out of the tub. He looked up to see the two faces he loved the most beaming at him.

“Feel good Hun?” Lindsay asked him and he nodded.

 _Fuck yes,_ he said back in his head, letting the warmth penetrate deep into his skin, washing away the dark and cold. His feet ached in a different way now and all his bones felt like they were coming apart as his muscles truly relaxed. He shut his eyes and tipped his head back, actually letting out a content sigh.

Out in the living room, Jeremy paced nervously, echoed by Geoff on the other side of the couch.

“this is too soon right? We should give him more time?” Geoff said Jeremy nodding in agreement. Jack and Ryan, as always, were in the kitchen, serving up a casserole they had made together. Jack put in on the bench and slipped off the oven mitts as he spoke.

“we go at his pace. If he comes out here, then we deal with that. If he goes back into the spare room then that’s fine too. Seriously, sit down, you guys are making me dizzy.

“But what do I even say? I mean the last time he saw me, Ryan was having me as a snack.” He threw his hand at Ryan who looked up from cutting the garlic bread to shrug.

“What? I said I was sorry. It was an intense day... Stop looking at me.” Jeremy sighed and shook his head, Geoff falling into his seat and groaning.

“Seriously, stop it.” Jack warned, pointing the spoon first at Geoff then at Jeremy, “Go chuck on a game or something. Concentrate on that. But something light, no war games or anything.”

“Little big planet.” Suggested Ryan and jack gestured to him thankfully then pointed at Jeremy.

“Little big planet, there you go. Put that on.” Jeremy went to the TV cabinet and tossed a remote at Geoff then picked one up for himself. As he was doing that, he froze hearing voices from the hall.

“I know it hurts, but we’ll be at the couch soon. Then we can all have dinner, doesn’t that sound great?” Lindsay’s voice drifted and there was a small grunt in response. Jeremy’s eyes were wide and he looked up at the gents panicked. He knew how to cause terror, not how to deal with the aftermath. For him, the aftermath was cleaning up the mess and cornering Ryan as soon as he could to work off the excess energy.

Geoff quickly started the game, sitting back and looking as if he’d been playing for awhile now. He jerked his head to the couch corner closest to his seat and Jeremy rushed over, trying his best to emulate Geoff's nonchalance. Geoff rolled his eyes, thinking that surely as a professional infiltrator, Jeremy’s acting skills should be better, but then again, this wasn’t a job. This was Michael, his brother in arms.

Michael wasn’t fooled by anyone. He knew they had just been discussing him. Discussing his weakness. He hadn’t wanted to come out here but he didn’t know how to say no to Lindsay when she still looked at him like she used too. Like he was the biggest baddest mo-fo around and he was all hers. He had to try. For her.

It didn’t stop him cringing into Gavin, their roles reversed now, Michael seeking comfort and protection from the lanky brit. Gavin pulled him tighter, shifting so Michael was partially hidden behind him until they could sink down on the opposite end of the corner couch. Gavin had the arm and he tucked Michael into his side. Michael grasped his shirt as best he could, hiding his face under Gavin's arm. Lindsay helped him to tuck his feet up on the couch and under him, making him small in Gavin's arms which he was thankful for.

_Please don’t look at me right now. Please don’t._

No one looked to him, Jeremy and Geoff staring at the TV as they played, Jack and Ryan clinking in the kitchen. Michael peeked out after a moment, wanting to frown, a little annoyed that no one had acknowledged his presence after the first wave of fear ebbed.

_Ahh, hello fuckers, making strides here? Anyone?_

Lindsay saw him look out at the two playing games, she saw the pinch of muscle in his cheeks, something she recognised as him wanting to frown but not able too. She guessed the cause, sitting close to him and laying an arm on his leg possessively.

“Hey guys, good game?” she asked pointedly and both men flicked glances at them that slid to Michael then away.

“Yeah, real good. If Geoff would hit the switch like I told him too.” Jeremy said, Geoff frowning but keeping volume low.

“Please, it’s right there, a monkey could hit it. Right guys?” he asked the other side of the couch, making it an open question to all three. There was a pause, Michael looking to Geoff then away, tucking his chin into Gavin again.

“Ha, you’re a monkey Lil’J.” Gavin laughed, rubbing his hand up Michaels arm encouragingly.

“Ok, dinner time.” Ryan announced and set some bowls down in front of the couches on the coffee table, jack behind him. Michael watched as people paused the game to grab food and he felt a wash of shame when Lindsay grabbed a bowl and a spoon, prepared to feed him like she has done for days now. Just not in front of the rest of the guys.

Ryan looked over and saw Lindsay frown, looking to the bowl then Michael who was empathically not looking at her or the food. He had a solution that might help Michael feel better. He stepped into Jeremy's road, making the lad shift so he could sit. Once he had, Jeremy bit off a yelp that startled Michael and had them all looking to him as Ryan manhandled him gently but firmly into being between his legs. Ryan had one leg out straight on the couch, the other on the floor, Jeremy laying with his back to Ryan’s chest, half reclined.

“I’m not a bloody puppet rye.” He complained and Ryan smirked, grabbing the controller where Jeremy dropped it and handing it back to him.

“Yes you are baby,” he said smoothly then leant and grabbed the bowl, getting a spoonful and hovering it in front of Jeremy’s face, “Eat up my lad.” He teased and Jeremy opened his mouth and leant forward to take a bite while watching the screen.

“I’m not a baby you know.” He said around the hot mouthful, not seeing the flinch Michael gave into Gavin, his boi rubbing his arm again. Ryan grinned and shrugged.

“You don’t have to be a baby to have someone who loves you take care of you. Now shut up and play while I feed you.”

Lindsay shot Ryan the most grateful of looks, the gent winking at her before she turned to Michael with the food. She made sure to have the first bite, humming around it joyfully.

“This is good. Did you want to try some of mine Hun?” Michael was still hesitant so Gavin tipped his chin at Lindsay.

“I’ll give it a nom.” He said and opened his mouth. Lindsay feed him the mouthful she had intended for Michael and Gavin spluttered a little.

“It’s hot!” he mumbled around the mouthful, people chuckling at him.

 _No shit Sherlock, it’s fucking casserole,_ Michael thought at him fondly, opening his mouth to Lindsay to spoon in some. It was really hot but he chewed and swallowed it anyway, determined to show up Gavin. He was not a baby, he could handle some heat.

“Hey jack, feed me buddy?” Geoff asked, jack standing between Geoff's seat and Ryan’s side of the corner couch, holding his own dinner.

“Feed yourself, lazy ass.” He said offhandedly and Lindsay saw Michael’s eyes shine with mirth. She smiled wide, giving him another spoonful when he opened his mouth. Then she rolled her eyes and did the same for Gavin.

It might have seemed like a normal night, nothing exciting going on. Just a bunch of people gently teasing as controllers were passed about and jokes were had. However, Lindsay knew this was the hugest night of her life, the stepping stone for the rest. Michael looked to her and actually gazed into her eyes until she couldn’t see for the tears welling up. Her Michael was in there and he was coming back.


	12. Late home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Lads and Dads no one asked for lol whose likeing this new format?

Geoff and Jack were worried and desperately trying to keep that fear from bleeding into the night routine. They had locked Ray and Gavin into high chairs, the two three year olds having fun drawing over themselves and each other with the pens their dads had supplied them with. Jack was trying to finish up dinner, Jeremy wrapped around his leg, Michael screaming at the gate, still too short to climb over like his brother had.

“Geoff! Little help!” he yelled to Geoff who was pacing outside, trying to reach their partner.

“You call me when you get this. Understand? Straight fucking away! You better not disappear on us asshole.” Geoff left another message, pocketing his phone and stealing a quick sip from his flask before stealing himself and heading back inside.

“PAPA! I WANT PAPA!” Michael was screaming, tears flowing down his face, shaking at the baby gate that was set up between the wall and the kitchen bench, cutting him off from his desire. Geoff scooped him up, putting him on his hip and coming in.

“Daddy! Papa says I can lick the spoon!”

“It’s not ice-cream kid, its spaghetti, why would you want to lick the spoon?”

“Ice-cream! Ice-cream!” Ray and Gavin started the chorus and jack glared at Geoff exasperated.

“I said help Geoff, not make it worse.”

“I’m helping! I’m helping!” Geoff snapped back and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, pulling him towards the gate.

“Come on bud, we got to sit down. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Ice-cream daddy ice-cream!” Gavin cried out, reaching for their father. Ray pointed at himself, reaching out with the other hand.

“Me first! I get ice-cream first!”

“Nah ah!”

“Lil’J, in your booster.” Geoff ignored the three year olds, Jeremy climbing into his booster as Geoff secured Michael with his before shifting to help Jeremy. Once they were strapped in, he handed out more paper, pulling all the kids attention to drawing.

“Draw me ice-cream guys and when dinners over it can be your ice-cream coupon.”

“What’s a coupon?” Jeremy asked as his brothers got to work.

“Ah, it’s a ticket to free stuff.”

“Can I draw a bike?” he asked and Geoff nodded waving a hand.

“Sure Lil’J, draw a bike.” He gave his permission, turning back towards the kitchen muttering under his breath, “ain’t no guarantee you’re getting one.”

He came over to jack, pulling down bowls and speaking quietly.

“He’s still not answering his phone. It’s still ringing though so that’s something.”

“That’s not anything Geoff, you know that.” Jack almost snarled, serving up spaghetti for all their kids. Geoff sighed, seeing how tense jack was and he knew that as much they were blowing it off, they had every right to be worried. Ryan would never fall off the radar like this. He had meant to be home this morning, the job a simple overnighter into the city two hours away. It was now six thirty and no word.

“Look all we can do is go on, the boys need dinner, baths and bed.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“No!”

“You have! I can smell it on your breath!” Jack was furious, unbelieving that Geoff could be so selfish. He shoved Geoff away from him, unable to deal with him in his personal space, angrily stabbing the spoon into the pot, pulling out a serve.

“Fuck!” Jack cursed as hot sauce splattered over the rim of a bowl and onto his foot. He danced back, shaking it off and Geoff swiftly grabbed the dishcloth and bent down, wiping off the scold for him as all four kids started to chant the naughty word happily. Jack lost his patience, turning to the table, placing his hands on the kitchen counter and yelling.

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” silence fell and he felt his heart plummet as four different pairs of eyes, all different shades of colours, all shone with the same tears as they begun to cry. Geoff straightened up, and for a moment ignored the kids to pull Jack into a crushing hug. Jack fought him weakly but Geoff could be strong when he needed too, keeping him against his chest.

“Jack, he’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that, now let me go the boys are crying.”

“Let them cry, their safe ok? It’s not going to hurt them to have a cry just like it won’t hurt you.” Geoff said and jack let go, Geoff letting out an oomph as jack hugged him back, the stronger man holding him tightly.

“I knew it. I knew when you guys brought Michael home this was a bad idea! We’re terrible people, and terrible fathers; listen to them cry! Now Ryan's dead and how do we even begin to explain that to the kids? If we let his murders go then we’re horrible partners but if we chase them down then the kids will have no one and this was so dumb of us, how could we have pretended this will ever work, and, and...” he broke down sobbing and Geoff’s eyes were also running, trying to hold Jack together.

None of the lads knew why their dads weren’t rushing to comfort them like they normally did. they did however stop crying, confused by how papa was sobbing louder than they were. Jacks weight was too much and together, the two men sunk behind the counter out of sight. The lads didn’t like that at all.

Jeremy got down from his seat, then helped Michael unbuckle himself. Together they went to the high chairs and pushing the dining chairs close, helping Ray then Gavin crawl up and over their trays onto the dining table. From there it was almost easy for all four boys to climb down and be stopped by the baby gate. Jeremy peered in, seeing their dads crying together, rocking back and forth mumbling nonsense he didn’t understand.

“He’s coming home Jack. I don’t know what happened but I can feel it in my gut. He’ll come home to us.” Geoff tried to soothe through his own tears then started when he felt little hands on his arms. Their evil genius kids had pushed a dinning chair to the gate then used it to climb over. Jack and Geoff found themselves surrounded by little boys, all tugging and whining for attention.

Jack sniffled and whipped his face, splitting from Geoff to lean against the kitchen counter. Geoff pressed against his side, his arms full of Gavin and Michael, Ray and Jeremy settling on Jacks lap and standing by his side with his arm around a tiny waist.

“Why are you sad papa?” Jeremy asked, putting his small arms around Jacks neck and leaning his cheek against the scratch beard.

“We wanted you daddy, why’d you hide?” Michael asked from Geoff's lap, Gavin rearing up to frame Geoff's face with his hands.

“Smile daddy, we drew ice-cream!” he said, pushing Geoff's cheeks to make a smile. Geoff chuckled wetly and moved Gavin's hands from his face. They hugged their boys tightly, the kids tolerating the hug because they didn’t know what was wrong and were unsure how to act. Geoff leant his head on jacks shoulder and instead of answering their questions, put out a hand and traced a line down rays face.

“You drew on yourself.” He pointed out and ray’s eyes narrowed.

“Did not! Gavvey did!”

“I drew a bike.”

“Me too! I drew a bike too!” Michael was quick to copy his older brother and Jack smiled sadly at them as the kids started to chat, reassured whatever was wrong had passed. Jack and Geoff knew better but they pulled themselves together, serving the boys dinner and going through the normal bed routine like they’re lives depended on it.

“Daddy, I want Dada to tuck me in.” Michael told him seriously as Geoff pulled the blankets up across his sons chest.

“I know kiddo, but it’s me you got tonight.” He said softly then forced a smile, “You guys want to hear a story?”

Jeremy and Michael shared a room, one bed on either side. Geoff settled between them, putting a hand on each lad as they rolled to face him.

“Once upon a time their were three kings.”

“Were they good kings?” asked Jeremy and Geoff hesitated.

“They were kings alright? Doesn’t matter what kind.”

“Yes it does! Stories always start with the good king dying.” Michael told him hotly and Geoff rolled his eyes, pressing a finger into Michaels stomach to get a giggle.

“Alright smarty pants, in that case, they were evil kings.”

“Did they hurt people?” asked Jeremy, wide eyed and Michael answered for Geoff.

“Course they did stupid, that’s what makes them evil.” Geoff groaned, his story idea backfired when a low familiar chuckled at the door darn near stopped his heart. His head shot up and there he was, larger than life.

Ryan.

“It’s a matter of perspective buddy.” Ryan said softly, coming into the room and crouching down next to Geoff, Ryan’s body almost covering his, Ryan kissing his neck softly as Geoff fought back tears. Ryan put a hand on Geoff's and together they pulled the blankets tighter around Michael who had wiggled them down a little.

“Dada I wanted you to tuck me in but daddy said he would.”

“Dada why have you gots paint on your face?” Jeremy asked seconds after Michael. Geoff was just frozen with relief, turning his head slightly so he could smell that copper and sugar smell that was so distinctly Ryan. He didn’t even care about the smell of dried sweat and blood nor the smoke that hung around his partner.

“Dada has paint on his face because he went to a party and he wanted to surprise everyone with how he looks.”

“Daddy, finish the story.”

“Yeah I want to hear about the three kings!” Ryan scoffed and shook his head, his arm on Geoff’s drawing him up. Geoff pulled himself back under control coughing slightly to clear his throat.

“Tomorrow night. You already stayed up waiting for Dada to tuck you in so here he is and now it’s na-nights time.”

Ryan stepped by Geoff and moved first to Michael, kissing his curls and hugging him tight then Jeremy, the boy giving a small squeal when he got his face kissed and a bit of cooled face paint touched him. Ryan hugged him too.

“I love you boys. I love you so much.” He said sincerely, his breath rushing out as he spoke. Then he let Jeremy go, resettling him. The moment he straightened Geoff took his hand and they left the door ajar to let the light in. Once in the hall Geoff crushed himself into Ryan, Ryan's arms just as hard around him.

“You fucking scared the life out of me! God damn, never go quiet again!” he hissed, Ryan’s face at his neck, his cheeks then his lips, claiming a searing kiss. Desperation had melted into relief and Geoff found he had tears running down, tasting salt along with Ryan. They broke apart the kiss when they heard Gavin start to scream.

“Don’t wanna sleep! don’t wanna! Don’t wanna!” Geoff sighed then reluctantly let Ryan go, knowing it wasn’t fair to keep him all to himself.

“I’ll send Jack out, but you wait and tell us both what happened ok?” Ryan agreed, his hand extending to stay in Geoff's for the longest possible time before they had to let go. Then a few moments after Geoff had ducked into the younger boys room, jack was in the hall, eyes finding his and striding forward quickly, bodily picking Ryan up and turning him to press against the wall, kissing him hard. Ryan responded putting his arms around jacks neck, going soft under his touch as jack reassured himself Ryan really was here.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?” he punctuated each question with a smack of his lips on Ryan’s, hands sliding under Ryan's shirt as he did so.

“I’m ok, just shaken up. I got a little burn on my leg, nothing serious. Geoff will kill me if I said what happened without him.” Ryan answered the questions one by one and at the mention of an injury, jack drew back.

“Your leg? how bad? Which one?” he knelt before Ryan, the gents hands falling into his hair, running fingers through jacks beard as he spoke to him.

“The left, it’s not too bad at all, I’ve hardly felt it.” Jack sucked in a breath and before Ryan knew it he had been swept off his feet, being carried into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat while Jack grabbed the medical kit.

“You fucking idiot. You should not be even on that!” jack growled, pulling out what he needed and setting to the burn. It was dark and red and angry. Yellow and white shone through the shiny red. Honestly Jack was amazed Ryan could even stand on it. He cut Ryan's pants at the knee then carefully cut around the wound, leaving patches of synthetic cloth in the burn wherever it stuck. He’d deal with that in a moment.

“Ryan?” Geoff's voice sounded a little panicked, a cross between a shout and a whisper coming from the lounge room.

“Here Geoff.” Called Jack softly, Ryan putting his head back now he was home and safe, the shock and adrenaline wearing off. Geoff came into the bathroom, the small space rapidly filled by the three men.

“He going to live?” Geoff asked seriously and jack sighed as he worked.

“Possibly. Once were done here he’s going to need all sort of antibiotics.”

“So what your saying is he’s healthy enough for us to kill?” Ryan held up his hands as both his boyfriends turned murder eyes on him, something alot less welcome then the embraces and kisses of before.

“Hey, hey, hey...let’s all calm down, take a murder break for five and- OW!” Jack smirked and shrugged.

“Whoops, finger slipped.” He said innocently as his sure fingers coated the burn in cream, starting to pad it now with bandage padding.

“Sure it did,” Ryan said not buying it only for Geoff to snap his fingers at his face.

“What happened Ryan? Why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?! You were meant to be home this morning!”

“I couldn’t alright. I had a tail and I refused to bring that home to you guys.”

“You should have called us. We could have come helped you.” Jack said softly, clear concern in his voice. Ryan reached down and caressed his cheek for a moment before he looked up at Geoff's angry face.

“I know that. But I thought I could handle it myself. I did, I just got unlucky. It could have happened to anyone. When the car blew, shrapnel or something knocked the bike out from under me. My jacket stopped the road from tearing me to pieces but I knocked my head around in the helmet. I came too with the dam bike engine right on my leg. I’ll take three am Easter morning wake up over that any day I tell you.” He paused taking in Geoff's angry expression, the tears he was holding back then down to jack who had finished wrapping his leg and had a hand on his knee.

“I love you guys. There’s no way I was letting anything stop me from making it back here. I’m sorry I took so long but I’m here now. Forgive me?” he turned his best puppy dog expression on the two, smiling softly and hunching his shoulders to make himself even cuter. Jack crumpled first but to be fair, Geoff wasn’t long behind, the three squashing together in the tiny space, hands all over each other.

“You’re on bed rest mister. Forever.” Jack joked and Ryan laughed wetly, a partner under either arm and their heads pressed on either side of his.

“Always Jack. Together forever.”

 

“No Lil’J not dada’s leg! Ahh!” Ryan winced as Jeremy threw a leg over Ryan's outstretched one and jumped up and down like it was a pony. It was a day when they were all home and Ryan wasn’t getting too much sympathy from either of his partners who both maintained he should have at least messaged them in a code or something before he burnt his phone. The boys were all over him, an endless assault of questions.

“Is your leg broke?” Michael asked, sitting in Ryan's lap, making it hard for him to get to the giggling Jeremy. Jack took mercy, grabbing the kid under the arms and lifting him up and away.

“No it’s not broken, just very sore.” He told Michael, leaning back into the single seater that Geoff normally took up. Ray grabbed his hand and pulled, making his Dada turn his attention to him.

“Play with me.” he asked and Ryan shook his head.

“Can’t buddy, not while my legs sore. I got to sit right here or all the Daddies will be cross with me.

“Lazy bum.” Ray spouted narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. Jack snorted and Geoff let out a huge laugh, almost choking on his mirth while Ryan's face was startled.

“Ray! Oh come here buddy, daddy is so proud of you!” Geoff called, Ray toddling over to be hugged by his daddy happily. Ryan was still stunned then Michael tapped his face.

“Dada, I gots a coop pond for a bike.” He told him seriously, Ryan not following but nodding his head anyway.

“Ah, that’s great Michael.” He said and Michael beamed. Gavin ran around the couches and pushed Michael almost dislodging him.

“Michael! Michael! Come look! Look I made a rocket!” Gavin tried to entice his brother but the red head just poked his tongue at him.

“Go way stupid, Dada is getting me a bike!”

“Michael gets a bike? I want a bike!”

“Whoa, when did I agree to bikes?” Ryan asked, Geoff and jack no help at all, both laughing away at the panic on Ryan’s face when three boys crowded him demanding he produce bikes for them this very instant. Ray stayed cuddled into Geoff, not shifting, just watching the shenanigans.

“Ray? You don’t want a bike kiddo?” Geoff asked curious and ray shook his head, looking up at his daddy.

“No. I want my own DS please.” He asked and Geoff looked to jack who leant over to muss rays head and brush Geoff's cheek in a chaste kiss.

“Christmas is going to be expensive this year.” Jack pointed out. Ryan was fending off little giggling hands and trying to stop anyone from over balancing and falling off. As he cupped an arm around Michael and put a hand on Gavin's chest, trying to stop him crawling over his head and over the other side, Ryan spoke up.

“Don’t look at me, I’m on bed rest forever remember? So not going to work for awhile.”

“Lazy bum.” Jack muttered and Ray grinned, lifting a little hand for a highfive, which his papa gave him. He was not left hanging. None of the boys ever were.


	13. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, the other ending to Baby brother i was debating useing.  
> In the end, i loved this world and i felt killing Ryan and having Jeremy flee was an ending if i didn't want more fake Ah shenanigans.   
> even with Ray coming back they still would have been one short and i don't think the mental capaicty of the group would have been able to deal. they would all just have fractured into a billion peices.  
> But anyway here it is hope you like it but not as much as the real ending lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i love you guys or do i love you? New BB chapter, new L&Ds chapter plus alternate ending?   
> Oh yeah i love you guys lol ;)

“Knew... it... knew you would...rescue... us...” he gave a small grunt of pain that slipped out from under his control. He rolled an eye trying to see Trevor.

“Trevor?” he asked, wanting to know if he lived. Jeremy let numbness settle over him, betrayal fading so he could check Trevor. When he pulled the head forward, he saw something he hadn’t noticed before. Trevor was missing most of an ear and a few teeth. As he patted Trevor down, his mind supplied him with memories much as it had for Matt.

Trevor, broken and sniffling, only wanting Jeremy’s touch, quivering in fear during the night. Trevor, tall and confident, swinging around the lounge room, tap dancing on the table for the amusement of his brothers. Trevor, cuddled into his side, lazily flicking through movies. The night, one of the few good times before Jeremy moved out, when the three had gone too Trevor’s marks house and replaced all the doors with hippy beads, laughing hard when they saw the footage of a family freaking out.

Now here he was under Jeremy’s hands, broken and mangled. Maybe they fucked up, but they hadn’t deserved this. Trevor, did not deserve this. The man had been more hurt and abused in his life then Matt or Jeremy had been. They had managed to escape rather early where Trevor had grown too adulthood in hell. Now, He had been through a worse hell in only ten hours.

“Jeremy? Is he?”

“He’s alive.” Jeremy assured Matt who sucked in a breath of relief that turned into a cough. Behind Jeremy, Ryan spoke up again.

“I kept them alive for you my prince.” His voice was velvet and threaded into Jeremy’s mind as matt looked on, seeing Jeremy fall under a spell.

“Jeremy, these men betrayed you. These men hurt you, and then they ran to preserve their own pathetic lives. Doesn’t that make you angry?” Ryan spoke deep and true, striking at the core of Jeremy’s pain.

“All they do is use you. Use you to protect them. I would need no such protection Jeremy. They need you for your strength. I have strength of my own. Strength to share with you. They would take away the light Jeremy. That beautiful golden glow. They would rip it from you completely.” Jeremy gasped like he was in pain at those words, his eyes dropping and his fists tightening.

“Don’t listen to him Jeremy!” Matt spoke desperately, trying to snap Jeremy out of whatever hold Ryan had over his brother, “We need you yes, but you need us! Remember how it was when it was just the three of us? Remember how happy we were?”

“You were happy yes. But those times are over now. You know that my prince. Now is the time to find a new place. A place by my side.”

“Fuck that Jeremy. Do you want to be with him? Look what he’s done to us! Done to your own brothers!” Jeremy’s eyes jerked up, looking first to Matts damaged and sincere face, staring at him and begging him to understand.

“I only hurt them for you Jeremy. You know that. You’ve done the same before.” Ryan was right, Lil’J was a willing student and none of the injuries to his brothers were something he hadn’t seen before. Had caused before. But that was Edgar, this was Trevor and Matt.

He turned to look at Ryan, saw the golden man almost shining to his sight. But matt spoke he saw now what he had been blinded too.

“He’s ripped us up Jeremy. He took our fucking fingers! My toes,” matts voice caught in a sob but he pushed on, scared that Jeremy was looking to the madman and not himself, “He’s hurt you before, don’t deny it! We saw the markings on your throat, the fucking bite marks! He’ll devour you Jeremy and not just in soul and we all fucking know it! That’s a fucking omen of death your ogling at!”

Ryan’s handsome face was smeared with blood. His shirt covered in it. As Matt spoke, Jeremy became aware of the horrid smell in the room. Something he had never truly noticed before, the bi-product of torture and murder. Always he had been too caught up in his high, in Ryan’s touch.

His nose screwed up and he blinked, feeling like he was moving through water to turn his back to Ryan and start patting at Trevor’s cheek.

“Come on Trevor, wake up. We got to get out of here.” He muttered, matt giving a relived sob even as the monster behind growled to hear those words.

“What?” he snapped, his voice sharp. Jeremy ignored him, pulling out his knife and starting to cut Matts binds, freeing the thief who cried over his mangled hand, taking the wrist of it in his good one.

“Jeremy, you cannot be serious.” Ryan growled as Jeremy worked fast, Trevor falling into his arms and stirring.

“Jeremy?” he asked softly, his eyes blinking at him hazily.

“I got you. Don’t worry, I got you both.” Jeremy assured him, propping him back on the seat and cutting the leg bindings.

“Trevor, I’m going to need you to walk. I have to carry matt. Think you can do that?’ he asked quickly, trying to flee the rage building by the stairs. Not wanting to inspect his choice to closely.

“JEREMY!” Ryan roared but was once again ignored. Jeremy finishing Trevor’s bindings and having a quick but hard hug, Trevor sobbing into his neck.

“I thought we would die down here.” He confessed and Jeremy coated his voice with all the strength he could.

“I would never let that happen. I love you and I swore to protect you remember?”

Trevor looked at his face, mat leaning over onto Trevor’s shoulder, hardly able to support his own head to look up at Jeremy. It was their faces contracting in horror that had him spinning about, his gun coming up automatically and firing.

Ryan had snapped his thumbs, freeing himself and he had lunged at Jeremy, eyes mad and teeth bared in a snarl. His attack was halted as six bullets entered his chest, blowing through his lungs and organs. Blood swelled and he looked down at himself almost surprised. He dropped to his knee’s eye’s meeting Jeremy’s, the blue crystal clear by the contrast of thick dark blood pouring over his lips.

“But…You were mine?” he said, almost clearly, the smallest gurgle on the last word. Then Vagabond, Ryan Haywood, Monster of the Fake AH tipped over on his side, dead.

Jeremy barely recalled leaving. He practically carried both of his brothers out, each one with a strong arm wrapped around their waist. How they got back to the stashed car, Jeremy didn’t know. He just drove to the nearest airfield and took the first plane he could.  


	14. Saving me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy knew that Ryan would take some time to settle into the apartment. He just didn't expect trouble on the first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Edarull asked me for some Murder boyfriends to take everyones mind of the election. Sooo not happy with the results myself but eh let's not get into that here. My first idea was inspired from the Immersion Hitman, Ryan and Jeremy assasinate My coc- I mean Mike hawk, but then i'm over politics so you get this fluffy goodness instead.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Oh i wasn't sure if you'd like anything over PG in your fluff so this is a clean version... mostly... i class it clean, all boxers stay on ok? clean. lol

Jeremy was surprised it to awake to find the bed beside him empty. He had been sure the first night in their new apartment would have been all right, maybe night six or seven be a problem. But no, here they were and it was three in the morning when he had to shift into a cold spot, awakening instantly to the sensation of empty space. He sighed and sat up, smiling softly to himself as he saw the silhouette most familiar to him through the glass doors.

The first thing they had done was replace all the glass with thick bulletproof glass that would stop anything short of a nuclear missile. Even a jet would have to take multiple shots to break through. So, it was no wonder that Jeremy could hear nothing until he slid the door open and stepped out into the slight chill of the Los Santos night.

He padded out to the railing and leant on the wooden trimming, looking out over the glowing city.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked softly and Ryan nodded, twisting his fingers together and not looking at Jeremy. Lil’J didn’t push anything, just keeping the man company as they watched the late-night life drive by. Somewhere deep in the city, sirens were sounding and an apartment further down was pumping music into the air.

Jeremy started to hum along to the music, bobbing in time until Ryan was looking at him and giving him the single eyebrow raised. Jeremy smiled at him and shrugged.

“What? It’s a good song.”

“It’s Nickelback. No one ever admits to likening Nickelback.”

“Yeah well, I kill people for money and fun, good luck telling me I can’t like what I want to like.”

Ryan chuckled and moved, caging Jeremy with his body, making Lil’J shiver as always to feel Ryan’s bare chest against his back, having that raw power wrap one arm around him and the other trace his arm down to place a hand over his on the balcony. Ryan’s brand of their crew emblem brushed against the tallies scared into Jeremys shoulder blade as the gent pressed lips to just behind his ear.

“Sing to me my prince.” He murmured and Jeremy gave a shaky laugh.

“Didn’t you just make fun of me for liking this song?” he asked but he got the deep rumble of his king in response, the order whispered in his ear as much as he felt it in Ryan’s chest.

“Sing.”

As always, he was helpless to resist an order from his king. Ryan pressed up against him, his lips now brushing over Jeremy’s shoulder’s, his nose tickling as it skimmed skin. As Ryan mouthing marks onto his skin, Jeremy wet his lips and started to sing along.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

Ryan shifted, Jeremy shuddering in a breath as the gent’s hand peeled his from the barrister and he was turned to face his king.

“Keep singing.” Ryan ordered, his voice still deep and his eye’s dark before they disappeared from sight, Ryan tracing the bite scared into Jeremy with a tongue. Large hands grasped his waist, as he obeyed, not an inch between them. Jeremy’s eyes closed and he tipped his head back, his voice unsteady.

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I scream for you_

As Jeremy grasped Ryan back, gripping the back of his neck and a few fingers dipping beneath his boxers to trace the hipbone with his other hand, he lost the thread of the melody. Ryan had thrust his hips forward hard enough that only the gents sure grip stopped Jeremy from tipping over the edge. The Lads breath caught as Ryan stopped his nipping at his skin to grab his throat, bringing his head close, the gents scruff rubbing against his own beard.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

As the song drew to a close, Ryan brought him away from the edge that he was leaning back over, both physically and metaphorically. Jeremy suddenly found there was room between them and space for him to stand without almost tipping back. Ryan’s hand traced him down from his neck over his chest and away. The gent backed up until his back touched the cool glass and he let out the most unkinglike squeal, lurching into Jeremy who caught him under his arms and started to laugh.

“OK, that was much sexier in my head, because there, you left the door open.” Ryan explained sheepishly, straightening and looking at Jeremy with his eye’s sparkling with mirth. Jeremy shook his head and gave an amused snort, shuffling forward to reach around Ryan’s body, sliding he door open.

“Idiot.” He muttered affectionately then gave his own shriek as Ryan encircled him under his armpits, half lifting him and giving a playful growl.

“Idiot, am I?’ he asked and Jeremy laughingly shouting out as Ryan manhandled him back to the bed.

“No, rye no! don’t!” He cried out, of course being able to fight back or break free, but more fun to let Ryan throw him down on the bed. Ryan took a quick moment too shut the door before he was turning to look down at his Lad on their bed.

“So where were…” the words died in his mouth as he looked to find Jeremy, back pressed against the headboard, legs straight out and Edgar the second, their stuffed Rottweiler in his hands. When he saw, Ryan looking he thrust the toy out towards his lover.

“Edgar two! Protect me!” he cried and Ryan felt the stirring of human emotion only this man, this fellow killer, brought out of him. He bared his teeth, challenge excepted and jumped on his knees on the bed, grabbing Jeremy’s ankles as the sniper half-heartedly kicked out at him, pulling him down the bed towards him. Jeremy was crying out and laughing, the stuffed toy being beaten against Ryan’s chest as he climbed up Jeremy’s body.

“Your little pet can do nothing to save you! I am a master of beast and man! Watch!” He told Jeremy regally and they had a small tug of war between them over the stuffed dog before Ryan played dirty, licking down Jeremy’s arm making him laugh and let go to wipe his arm off on the pillows.

“Aha! I am triumphant! Edgar go sit!” Ryan held the Dog up high then tossed it down into the corner Jeremy batting at his arms, unable to get enough height as he was pinned down by Ryan’s weight sitting on his hips.

“No! my loyal lapdog!” Jeremy complained then Ryan dropped down, making Jeremy still by wrapping one long fingered hand around his throat. Ryan smiled at him, bringing his face close and kissing Jeremy’s nose gently before claiming his lips in a more searing kiss. He could feel the lad’s heartbeat against his palm, heard his breath turn ragged as his traced Jeremys teeth with his tongue, nipping his lip as he drew back.

“So, did I hear you right? Before. When you called me an idiot?” He asked softly, expanding on his answer as Jeremy looked up at him confused. When he saw, Jeremy catch on, he let the Lads throat go and started running his fingers over pecs and down side’s making the body beneath his shiver.

“Because I would have you know, I am in no way, an idiot. In fact, I am a master.” Jeremy’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Ryan’s wrists. The move made the darkness in Ryan rear up, his prince should never ever stop him from touching what was his.

“I will call you anything you wish Ryan, but not master.” Jeremy told him firmly and that strength was something Ryan needed in a partner. He could offer no safe words, could offer no reassurances. He needed Jeremy to be able to fight his way out if Ryan was to lose control. Right now, however, he was nowhere near a critical lose in control so it was easy to answer the Lad.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Lil’J. Not what I was getting at anyway.” He assured the man and his wrists were released. To give Ryan a little reward for listening to him, Jeremy put his hands above his head, crossing his wrists and smiling knowingly at the way Ryan’s eyes blew out at the sight, his hands gripping harder for a moment before he continued his soft sweeps.

“So what were you getting at?” he asked and Ryan regained control of himself, making sure to trace a finger lightly over a pink peak, chuckling when Jeremy twitched at the touch. He did it again, making sure the touches were random with his tickling sweeps, sometimes getting him, sometimes his fingers going down either side.

“I was going to say; I am a master of torture.” He said and Jeremy’s brows met once in a confused look before he smoothed it out, waiting to hear the rest. Ryan didn’t disappoint, shifting atop Jeremy so his legs settled on his hips and when he leant forward, one hand beside Jeremys head, he made his lad suck in a breath as he brushed his boxer covered groin against Jeremy’s.

“I don’t think we’ve fully explored the sweeter tortures together… have we my prince?”

 

Later, Jeremy lay spent, his body aching in the most pleasant of ways. As was Ryan’s habit, he was basically back atop Jeremy, this time pressed chest to chest, Ryan’s face buried in his neck, lapping at his pulse. Jeremy hummed a contented sigh and Ryan felt it through his own half purrs.

“feel good?” he checked, only with Jeremy did he wish to cause more pleasure then pain. Though he had reopened the bite on the back of Jeremys neck again. That was bandaged now and Jeremy accepted it as a risk of loving an unhinged man. Besides he wasn’t completely sane himself and Ryan had a bite on his forearm to match.

“Mm… I do… You’re like a big cat, you know that?” He spoke quietly, no need for them to keep it down now they had their own place but still, the afterglow of sex mixed in with the golden haze they shared, made for a feel for quiet intimate speech. Ryan chuckled and gave his neck another lick.

“seriously, why must you always lick me after? Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice but why?” Jeremy was curious and Ryan nuzzled into him as he considered the answer. When he had one, he lifted himself up a little onto his forearms, moving the none bandaged one to stroke Jeremy’s forehead and back into his hair, memorizing his face in the light coming through the doors.

“simply put. Your mine.” Ryan answered and got an eye roll that made him smile, “Ok, the long answer then…” he teased and his smile faded as Jeremy watched him expectantly. Seeing the smile leave and Ryan’s eye’s start to shine, Jeremy placed his hand against Ryan’s cheek, the gent leaning into it and closing his eye’s. Before Jeremy could ask what’s wrong, Ryan started to speak, so low he had to concentrate to hear it.

“You make me feel. Feel like I haven’t in years. The closets to human I’ve been is with you, someone who sees the light as I do.” He opened his eyes and his face dropped lower, his breath on Jeremy’s lips, “When I taste you, I taste it.” He kissed him softly, their lips sticking slightly when he pulled away, blood from a tear in Jeremys skin trying to keep him close.

“You’re so strong Lil’J. You’re a killer, a murder. You revel in the pain we cause together. A monster.” He shifted back to see Jeremy’s face, the lad’s expression unreadable as he watched Ryan closely, “Do you realise how much of a rush it is, that someone like you would submit to me? How much power you hold over me? I’d do anything, _anything,_ I had too, to make sure you could be here, under me, where you belong.” Jeremy breathed in a shuddered breath and Ryan let the intensity drop from his voice, his eye’s crinkling in humour as he gave a puppy dog grin.

“that’s why I have to taste you. I need to feel your heart beat on my tongue, feel the power that courses through you are surely as it does me. We are one My Jeremy. The light is all around us, can’t you feel it?”

Jeremy could, could see the gold tinging the room, see it highlighting Ryan’s skin above him. In answer, he simply reached up and drew Ryan down to him, meeting his lips but not staying there, mouthing love bites down Ryan’s jaw and down his neck until he felt Ryan’s skin thrum under his lips. Once he did, he licked at it hard and Ryan let out a moan, melting against him, this the first-time Jeremy had claimed him like this.

Sure, enough, to Jeremy, he didn’t taste sweat or the tang of copper blood. He found what Ryan was trying to describe, the golden haze had a taste and it was liquid ambrosia when taken straight from Ryan’s skin. Ryan tipped his head down, and found his spot, returning the gesture lick for lick.

 As dawn started to creep into the room it found two serial killers, deep in love and blinded by a shared delusion. That there was something only these two could see, only these two men could take and now, something these two murders could taste, only when wrapped tight against each other to lap against their most vulnerable Artery.

There was nothing but love and trust between the two entwined monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i like nickleback so sue me! I can have a negative trait too you know lol anywho Saving me from nickleback was what i was listening too and it worked itself in so deal lol  
> Hope you all enjoyed but especially you edarull!  
> Love me some murder boyfrineds lol so if anyone has any ideas for little afventures let me know


	15. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started together, they'll end together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like getting your heart punched? So i was working on Geoff and Jacks backstory and this image just came to my head.   
> Super short, and if someone could fan art this would be awesome! cause i'd love to see that.  
> Any fanart of anything Fake AH is cool though, my profile pic is Kid ray with dorky dad Ryan done by Xanzs which i freakin adore thanks man!  
> Enjoy folks!

The doors were open and Geoff started towards them, huffing slightly as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. What made him pause and turn back to look into the (spoiler) was Jack hadn’t shifted. He tilted his head and held out his good hand back to the young teen, who eyed him carefully before he looked out the door.

“I know you’ve been here a long time. But we can leave now. I promise, I won’t let you cross alone.”

Jack took his hand, and limped forward into the light, free for the first time he could remember.

 

Jack grunted, his hands pressed to his stomach, uselessly trying to stave off death with pressure. His head rolled and he spotted Geoff slumped against a box, his head down and his suit in tatteres. Ignoreing the searing pain, Jack dragged himself over, a large smear of blood in his wake. He tasted it in his mouth and his lungs ached. Still he dragged himself on until he could rest his head-on Geoff’s thighs.

Once there he took a moment to gather his strength before he rolled, looking up into the face of the man who lead him from the dark into the light. Geoff’s eyes were still clear, death having not yet darkened them. His face was pale and the line of blood from the corner of his lips was the only colour Jack could see. Another grunt as he took Geoff’s limp hand and pulled it to his chest, feeling blessed numbness starting to spread through his own body.

“I promise. You won’t cross alone Geoff. I’m here…” Jack managed to say, darkness stealing the edges of his vision.

“Together…. We do…. This… T..o..g..t..h…er…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the death isn't cannon... well this one isn't anyway mahahaha ;)  
> if you have a prompt or anything put it in the comments or hit me up on tumblr nescamonster  
> still not sure how to use it but i got the chat bit down lol


	16. Politics is not my strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just with everything happening recently and a certain twitter post i came up with this.   
> Not my best but i do love the idea of Jeremy and Ryan having midnight consolidation waffles together so here it is!

Ryan made midnight Pecan waffles. This was not the actions of a happy man. The smell drew Jeremy down from their bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he found Ryan serving himself in the kitchen. At the first tiny sound of Jeremy getting up, Ryan added a second plate.

“So waffles huh?” Jeremy asked and Ryan nodded, pulling out the syrup and gesturing for Jeremy to take his plate.

“Yep.” Was all Ryan would say as the two men sat down at the table together. He covered his in syrup and passed the bottle to Jeremy as his boyfriend watched him begin to eat. With a mouthful of goodness, Ryan swirled his fork at Jeremy.

“What?” he mumbled around the food and Jeremy sighed then started to dig into his own.

“I just never figured you for someone who gave a damn about politics.” Jeremy shrugged and Ryan sighed in response, sitting back in his chair and poking at his food.

“I do when it affects me.” He pointed out, adding softly, “And the people I care about.” When Jeremy looked up at him, he gave a little sad smile.

“You forgetting we’re gay? That Mica has a different skin colour then white? That Gavin is obviously a foreigner? This right here, this is how the backslide into bigotry and hate begins.”

“Are you forgetting that we’re god damn criminals? We do what we like and we ignore the rules set out for everyone else.” Jeremy countered. Ryan scoffed, having another bite to eat. He spoke again after he swallowed, Jeremy finishing off one waffle and starting on his second.

“What about when there’s a registry to declare our religion?”

“Then we ignore it or forge it. Duh. Wouldn’t be the first time we lied on an official government document.”

“Ok but consider this. What about when we go out for date night and find no one is willing to serve us?”

“We burn the fuckers down. Simple.” Jeremy tried to blow it off but started when Ryan slammed a fist on the table.

“Not simple! My murder count is going to go through the roof! How soon is it going to be before the equal rights is revoked? How long until Gavin is deported?”

“He’s not even on their list Rye, calm down man.” Jeremy attempted to soothe him as he worked himself up. It was no good, Ryan shoving the food away and getting up so fast that the chair went flying back.

“No Lil’J, you get worked up! Why aren’t you caring about this? How am I meant to protect you when that Jackass starts a world war?” Jeremy got up, hands between them, gently placing them against Ryan’s chest as the man thundered, chest heaving as he breathed hard.

“Hey, hey, shhh. I’m right here, look, Hi.” He joked lightly only to find Ryan grabbing his arms and pulling him tight, almost crushing him in an embrace.

“Whoa big guy, I need some air.” Jeremy gasped and Ryan let up just a bit, enough that Lil’J could suck in a breath. Ryan had his face against Jeremy neck, one of his most soothing postures and the quickest way to get himself under control.

“This is bigger than us Lil’J. Bigger than the crew, and the setup we have here in LS. We might be criminals but we’re still apart of this country. What happens now will affect us as surely as anyone else. Besides do you think a business man would be happy with a bunch of delinquents stealing everything they need and avoiding having to pay anything towards taxes?”

“Rye, we’ll get through this. You and me remember?”

The murmur was so soft even right near his ear, Jeremy almost missed it.

“I can’t lose you.”

“Ryan, you’re not going to lose me. Your mine. You think I’d let that go just because we might get a rise in weird looks when we hold hands?”

“Hate crimes- “

“Good luck to any motherfucker who tries to jump us. And besides, we got off easy. We’re rich white men. Only stroke against us is being gay. Oh, and were not religious. And criminals but to be fair that was a strike during the last dudes go at the Whitehouse.”

Ryan sighed and nodded his head into Jeremy, taking another deep breath from his skin before he straightened up.

“Your right. Your right…”

“Course I am.” Jeremy said smugly then Ryan grinned at him before pulling a hand free to shake a finger at him.

“I promise you now though, Imma gonna shank the first motherfucker I see hassling others for race or religion.”

“Ryan, your murder break.” Jeremy reminded him and Ryan just rolled a shoulder and let go of Jeremy so he could right his chair.

“Consider it over.” He said and then whined when Jeremy grabbed his arm and stopped him from sitting down, instead dragging him towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom.

“Ah! Hey! My waffles!” he complained as he was manhandled up the stairs, by a grinning Lad.

“We’ll grab them on the way out. Come on, if your murder breaks over then we’re going out.” Jeremy pushed him into the walk-in closet and sat him done on the shoe trunk, grabbing dark jeans and throwing them at him.

“Get dressed.”

“Vagabond?”

“Oh yeah, you can bet your ass vagabond.”

They got dressed, Jeremy shrugging on his purple jacket and shoving his Stetson down around his ears. He helped Ryan apply his face paint, going for just the simple white and black look tonight. Ryan closed his eyes and let out the little content hum that was his version of purring as Jeremy ran the brush over his face, the cool tickling his skin pleasantly.

When his lad was done, he checked the mirror and declared it a job well done. Jeremy hoped down from where he had been sitting on the bathroom basin to paint Ryan, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

“Awesome. Let’s go then huh?”

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked, make a small detour to snatch his mask up from beside the rumpled bed. Jeremy shrugged, walking backwards out the door and turning to face the stairs.

“I don’t know about you, but I could do with a little fun. Let’s go see what we can hunt up huh?”

Ryan grabbed his waffle on the way out, taking enough bites to fill his mouth and licking his fingers as he met Jeremy at the door. They went down to the Garage, walking down the line of cars to reach the Jeremy’s fully upgraded Benefactor Schafter V12, the car of choice when they were on the hunt. Plenty of soundproof room in the trunk.

Ryan couldn’t help chuckling as his child of a partner slid across the hood of the car to get to the driver seat before he could. Jeremy wagged a tongue at him and got in, Ryan getting in passenger, his mask placed between them. Jeremy didn’t wait for him to be fully buckled before he was tearing towards the opening, the doors barely making it up before he was through them.

“You know Rye, your focused on the negatives here.” Jeremy pointed out as he rocked through gears, getting a decent speed going. Ryan just grabbed the hand support and smiled, enjoying Jeremy’s enjoyment of a fast car and the skill needed to dodge in and out of traffic.

“Oh? There’s positives?” He asked looking forward to whatever Jeremy had to say.

“sure is. For example, we can forget about worrying about a fossil fuel shortage. Climate change doesn’t exist you know and there’s plenty of fossil fuel to go around.” He spouted the ridiculous rhetoric that had Ryan chuckling. Jeremy glanced at him and his grin widened.

“Yep. See. Positive. We can drive all the gas guzzlers we wish.” To emphasis the point he spun his wheels as he drifted around the corner, making the engine roar as he accelerated.

“Here’s another one. After the electroshock therapy cure’s us of being homosexuals, the kids we have with our straight partners will never have autism because vaccination is a myth.” Now Ryan was laughing out loud, Making Jeremy chuckle to listen, glad he could make Ryan see the humour.

“but we’re going to be out of business too. I mean since our entire operation is full of the only criminals there are, blacks and Latino’s…” Ryan snorted and shook his head as Jeremy raised a finger to his mouth in mock consideration.

“Oh wait… this can’t be possible. Isn’t the majority of criminal contacts we know Caucasian? Now that can’t be Right Rye, because white men are only good citizens.”

“Ok, stop before I need to punish you.” Ryan begged, giving a theatrical shudder, “that’s all the stupid I can handle all right? If were hunting, then where we going?”

“I was thinking Vinewood hills. They still have banners marking houses. If you truly are that pissed about the result, maybe we should have a little chat with someone who contributed to the problem huh?”

This was something he loved about Jeremy. He made Ryan so human, made him feel so alive. But he also had the same lust for blood, the same insatiable appetite to inflict their pain on someone else. Maybe tonight they could pick up a double, take the golden light in side by side.

 


	17. Jacks girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little snippet that came out while writing other stuff  
> I love jack he's such a giant teddy bear

She stood on the cliff letting the seaside breeze ripple through her clothes and her sun kissed hair. He watched her, saw her lift her arms slowly like she was about to embrace the world. The sunlight caressed her and bathed her in gold to his eye’s. She looked over her shoulder at him and her lips changed shape but the loving smile stayed the same. Her eye’s, electric, morphed through different shades but captured his in adoration.

No matter the shape she took, Jack would always find her.

“Jack?” Geoff’s voice broke through his musing and she melted into the air, her laugh echoing through his heart. He shook his head and dashed away a lonely tear to look to Geoff who was watching him sympathetically.

“Yeah? What’s up? What I miss?” he asked and Geoff lifted his phone to show him.

“Vagabond’s been spotted.” He said simply and jack nodded, adjusting his glasses and standing up from where they were leant together on the car.

“You ok Jack?” Geoff asked and jack nodded.

“Fine Geoff. I’m going to be just fine.” After all, she would come back to him again. He knew it. In the meantime, he knew she wouldn’t mind Jack being with Geoff. She had loved Geoff in her first life. Idealised him and encouraged Jack to like him too. She wouldn’t be jealous of the love they shared. Because what Jack and Geoff had defied Labels. And what Jack and Jackeline had defied reality itself.

He would find her again but in the meantime, it was time to help Geoff catch his killer.


	18. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin says hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ValerieMichaelis  
> Who made a killer song list for my first Fan Fic featuring My DarkAH universe take of the Fake AH crew  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8560057 here's the playlist where they have a link to the youtube there  
> I was through my first listen through and i heard what was chosen for gavin and just thought YES!  
> Go check it out, it's pretty darn accurate  
> Hope you like

Gavin swagger came to a stop surprising his lads who also paused to look back at him. Gavin sucked deep from the Slurpee in hand, considering the girl who cried softly, ignored as people passed her by. A grin pulled at his lips and he looked up to his Lads, waving Ray and Michael on.   
Michael nodded and went to move but Ray looked between the girl and Gavin for a moment. Gavin cocked his head at him confused by the flash of something that crossed the youngest lads face. Then familiar blank crossed over and ray likewise turned, joining Michael as they continued on. Gavin took another long draw of his drink then tossed it towards a public bin, not looking or caring as it missed and splattered on the pavement.  
He came over to the bench, sitting down close but not touching to the young women. She looked up from her hands at him, surprised someone had sat near her when she was so obvious upset.  
“Hello love.” He said softly, giving her a kind and sympathetic look. Her eye’s were red rimmed and slightly swollen. Her makeup had run giving her the most adorable panda eyes. Gavin’s sharp eyes spotted scars up her arms, the sight setting his breath to catching and his heart speeding up with desire.  
“Sometimes it helps to speak to someone.” He informed her and she eyed him suspiciously.  
“Why would you give two shits?” she said harshly and he smiled at her, willing her to believe him.  
“Take it from someone who’s been hurt before. By himself.” He reached out to her and hovered his hand near hers, an offer for her to accept or deny, “Sometimes a friendly hand is all you need to bring you back from the brink of a choice you’d regret.”  
Giving the illusion that there was a choice, was all he needed for this one to take his hand and seal her fate. So, desperate for kindness, so willing to take a chance on a miracle. So very naive to accept help from a caring stranger. She was perfect for him.  
“Come on love, believe me,” He smiled at her gently as he pulled her to her feet, seeing her fall under his spell, “I know how to help you. I can help fix you.” He reached out and brushed some of the hair from her face, giving her a sincere look, “You don’t have to be broken any longer.”

It was as he had promised. She floated away with so easily.

No one noticed the blonde man in the crowd that had gathered around the house as she was wheeled out under a white sheet. No one saw him slip in the front door, heard him creep quickly through the house. No one saw him leave with a wrist band in hand.  
Around the corner Gavin stopped and gave himself a moment. He brought the beaded band to his lips and murmured her name. she had been scared, scared of the pain, scared of the unknown. But he had soothed her, had comforted her. He was so proud of himself, so cocky. He closed his fingers around his prize and shot one last grin at the ambulance that was taking her away before he melted into shadow.

A man took a deep gulp of his beer and sighed, leaning his head on a hand and rotated the bottle on the bar. He heard a cheery whistle approach him before a lanky carefree guy sat down beside him, gesturing for the bar tender to serve him a beer. To his surprise, the man turned to him and smiled a beautiful British voice wrapping it soft tendrils in his brain.  
“Hello, can I buy you a bev? You look like you could do with one.”


	19. Monster truck chapter first pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what the title says, the Monster truck chpater first shot at it. I kept elements but rewrote it to start in the interrogation room because i thought that would be more fitting. also On consideration Jeremy would be arrogantly cocky that they'd have nothing on him so he wouldn't have fought a thing, just bidding time until he got out

As Marshal processed their new capture, Dan phone rang. Since only a handful of people had the number, he checked it. The decal of a rose made his eye roll, answering the call quickly.

“I don’t appreciate you changing my caller ID’s” He started off.

“Please, like I was going to stay under R. What kinda stupid code is that? Anyway, I didn’t call to discuss that. I called because I got breaking news about the Fakes.” Dan looked in where Monster truck was being pressed into giving his finger prints against his will. Marshall was on one side, Aaron the other and an officer was trying to unfurl each finger as they needed it.

“If it’s about the heist then I’m way ahead of you.”

“What? Why? How?”

“It was on the news idiot.”

“Oh, I forgot that’s a thing. Dude you know I don’t watch regular TV.” Ray remarked and Dan asked him for a minute, putting his phone to his side and marching into the room. His fellow detectives looked up just as Dan smashed his fist into Monster trucks gut then up into his face. As the man reeled, the detectives got a firmer hold, the officer having an easier time with a limp hand as monster truck concentrated of breathing in through a bloodied nose.

“talk to me.” Dan said into his phone, turning away from his coworkers who were smiling at him. He heard aaron remark behind him, “Man Marsh, looks like you got lucky in a partner this time.”

“What was that?” Ray asked casually, Dan hearing the crinkle of some sort of packaging.

“Just dealing with a perp.” Dan said, a bit of smug bleeding into his voice as he announced, “We got Monster truck actually.”

“THE HELL!?” Rays paniced voice startled him into almost dropping the phone, having to play a little improptee hacky sack with it until he managed to get it back to his ear, catching in halfway through Ray’s rant.

“- Insane? You need to either kick him the fuck out or leave yourself Dan, like right now! The crew is coming for him I garenttee it!”

“Whoa! Hey, we can handle it. Beside’s that Bellend knows where I can find my man. He’s not going anywhere until I get that information.”

“Do you have a fucking death wish? Cause if you want to off yourself, there are better ways man. Less messy ways.” Dan glanced back to see they were almost done processing the sniper for the Fakes, starting him towards the interegation room for a nice long stew on his own. Dan waced at Marshall, gestureing to the phone, himself then their office, getting a nod in return.

“This is why I came here. This was unbeilvable good luck. I was here for a year last time and never sodding thing, now I’m here a week and have one of his crew just waiting for me.” Dan told Ray, slipping into his office and shutting the door, turning the lock.

“No dan. I told you this was a stupid idea and nothing good would come of it. This is bad luck… understand that? You, and everyone in that precinct are dead if you don’t let him go right now.” Ryas voice was urgent but it dropped back too his normal uncaring as he remarked, “Oh and take a pic before you do. I want to see who they got too replace me. He’s getting quiet the rep, apparently he can shoot a driver out of car mid jump. Doesn’t beat my six heads one bullet but hey, if they had to replace me-“

“Ray! I’m not letting him go.” Dan cut him off, bringing him back to the topic at hand. Rays voice dropped serious, all joking gone.

“I’m telling you to leave then. You’ll die my man. I promise you that.”

“Ray why are you so concerned? Do you care about me?”

“No! I don’t. I just know how that crew works. The only way to leave is in a body bag. They won’t care if it’s crazy or difficult. They’ll come for him.”

“so your scared I’ll be killed?” Dan just didn’t get it. Ray was so fired up about this.

“no asshole. I don’t get fucking scared. When will you get it through your thick britosh head? Does stupid run in your family or something? Your my god damn jiminy cricket, if you fucking die then I either off myself or throw all my rules out the window and wheres the damn point in that? So get your ass out if you can’t get monster truck realised. And I still want to see his face!” Ray hung up


	20. Never have i ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watched the Live action FAHC crew section of the community live stream. Sad i didn't get to see them when it was live but it is on youtube. they played never have i ever and it inspired this little fluff  
> their on the community channel two eps i think, funny as, check it out  
> enjoy this rare DarkAH Fluff!  
> look no one gets mangled or horribly killed for like a few hundred words!

Jeremy was having a ball, he and his lads were sitting around the lounge playing ‘never have I ever’ and he was learning some interesting things. As well as giving them away.

“Never have I ever, had sex on a heist.” Michael asked, grin wide, cocky, his own drink staying stationary. Jeremy grabbed his beer and gestured at him.

“You’re a prick.” He said then took a drink. To his side Gavin was already taking large deep mouthfuls of his beer. Michael laughed and shrugged happily.

“Well if you’re going to sneak a quickie in then turn your damn coms off asshole.” Jeremy rolled his eyes then tapped the side of his beer thinking.

“Never have I ever… Pissed myself in front of a hostage.” He asked, curious. He had been expecting Gavin but it was Michael’s turn to go red and grumble taking a drought of his drink. As the lads laughed he defended himself.

“Hey! That fucking charge wasn’t meant to go off for another two minutes and the debris shot by my damn fucking head!” he took another drink just for his own pleasure then grinned at them over the bottle neck, “It’s why I started Fucking doing the explosives myself. Can’t trust any other fucktard to get it right.”

“Gavvy, you’re up.” Jeremy finished laughing at Michael and turning to Gavin who gave an evil twinkle in his eye.

“Never have I ever, fucked a cop.” He said proudly, taking his own drink as he looked between the two. His fellow lads looked to the other then with a heavy sigh, they both drank. Gavin crowed, clapping his hands and pointing at them both.

“I fucking knew it! When, why, where?” he begged for details. Michael shook his head, then jabbed his chin at Gavin.

“You first then you spazz.” Gavin scoffed and flipped a hand.

“I didn’t know they were a cop till she was cleaning up and I saw a photo of her graduating.” He said and Jeremy shook his head laughing.

“God Gav, have you no standards?” Gavin turned to him, blushing and clinking his beer against Jeremy’s.

“You can talk!”

 Jeremy shrugged and grinned wide, finishing his drink. He got up and moved away, ignoring Gavin’s protests at Jeremy’s silence. He grabbed them all a fresh beer and came back as Michael started to explain his story.

“I traded a fuck for a get out of jail free card. I was up for… fuck, what was it?” he took a moment to squeeze his eyes shut and tap his head with his beer before he clicked his fingers, “That’s right! It was the extortion and battery charge. Pretty sweet deal, the chick was pretty hot and hard up.”

“Parking ticket.” Jeremy admitted to the laughter of his friends. As they were losing it, the gents entered the apartment smelling of smoke and sulphur. Jeremy looked first to Ryan, getting up the moment he saw a large gash in the jacket. Michal turned and put and arm over the back of the couch greeting Geoff and Alex.

“How’d it go guys?”

“Smooth as dicks.” Geoff said with a smile, shedding his jacket and grabbing himself a beer. Alex was at his elbow and complained when he saw the guys had broken into his sixer. He was ignored as Geoff joined the two lads on the couch.

“Wanna play Geoff?” Gavin asked bouncing over and trying to sit on Geoff’s lap only to get shoved off as the boss laughed and crossed his legs taking a swig of his drink.

“We’re playing never have I ever.” Michael expanded, Alex settling in beside him, bringing a cool six pack with him so he didn’t have to get up again any time soon. Geoff shrugged and traded grins with Alex.

“Fuck yeah, there’s not much I haven’t done so quickest way to get drunk.” He laughed, Jeremy and Ryan coming over, Ryan having shed his jacket and shirt, Jeremy with a beer in one hand and a sewing kit in the other. They took up the side closest to the Tv, Ryan wiping his face down as Jeremy started sewing the gash in his upper arm.

“Rye, you gotta drink alcohol.” Gavin declared, pinching one of Alex’s spares and passing it over to the sighing gent, the gent he had stolen from giving a theatrical sigh. Ryan took the Beer pressed into his free hand reluctantly, dropping the red and black stained wipe to the ground.

“really Gav?” He asked and Gavin nodded in time with bouncing on his knees.

“yep. For me?” He gave his biggest puppy dog eyes that had the rest chuckling as Ryan succumbed to his little brothers wishes.

“Fine, whose starting?”

“Never have I ever, baked cookies.” Alex said quickly, taking a drink himself and grinning as Ryan shot him a dirty look and drank. The rest laughed to see Ryan had to drink a beer when he preferred Diet coke and Geoff leant forward.

“Never have I ever, sucked my own dick.” He asked, eyes sharp to see who would drink. Jeremy groaned and waved a hand at Ryan’s drink.

“I need a sip of that babe.” He said grouchily and Ryan gladly feed him some as the lad managed the last few stitches, “I was more flexible once upon a time.” Geoff laughed long and loud at that ignoring the hand Gavin thrust into the air until Michael addressed it.

“Fucking what Gavin? This isn’t school just open your mouth and talk!”

“Do attempts count?” Gavin asked seriously and Alex laughed now.

“Oh absolutely!” and Gavin drank.

“never have I ever, donated to charity.” Ryan said after the laughs calmed enough. He took a drink and now his arm was tended too, fed another to Jeremy at his instance, settling in to his side. Gavin sat on the floor, legs wide and his beer between them as he leant back on his hands, not touching it. Michael likewise had nothing but both of the other gents drank.

“Never have I ever, mooned a police car.” Jeremy said looking around. Geoff, Michael and Alex all drank. He raised a brow to Gavin, surprised he hadn’t. Gavin just shrugged.

“Someone had to drive.” He said mildly and the crew cracked up again. Michaels turn

“Never have I ever, fucking beat down a guy for the food he was eating.” Michael scoffed and took a drink then raising it to Geoff who raised his back and finished it.

“Fucker cuts the line and takes the last corn dog, you better believe he’s getting his ass beat.” He muttered to the amusement of his family.

“You guys are so lame. Try this one on for size huh? Never have I ever, sacrificed a virgin.” Gavin joked but as Ryan’s fellow gents hung their heads, he tipped back the bottle and took a few long deep swigs. Even Jeremy was gob smacked, all three lads staring at Ryan. Gavin had been kidding, he never expected anyone to drink.

“Does it count if we witnessed that show?” Geoff asked and Michael sat forward throwing his arms up.

“Fuck the game Geoff! You guys seriously sacrificed a virgin?!”

“Technically, Ryan did it. We just got roped into it make up numbers.” Alex said slowly, leaning back on the couch and draining his drink, trying to forget. Geoff likewise shook his head and scoffed.

“Man, that was the last time I blindly did you a favour rye, wasn’t it?”

“Hey! I did say I needed help but if you felt squeamish you should back out.” He defended himself. Jeremy was just shaking his head back and forth a slow grin spreading on his features.

“Ryan, why?” Gavin asked still gobsmacked.

“Well because if they were feeling squeamish then obviously, they couldn’t- “

“Not why they needed to back out! Why did you sacrifice a fucking virgin?!” Michael cut across. Ryan shrugged.

“I read a lot of theory on the existence of otherworldly beings and the common denominator seemed to be the ceremony dedicating a virgin to their eternal servitude. I wanted to see if I could make it work.”

“Please, can we move on?” Begged Geoff who had a ticket to that side show he hadn’t wanted.

“No fucking way!” Michael told him, turning back to Ryan, cocking his head, “So did it fucking work? What happened?” He demanded answers and got a shudder in return as the three gents looked to each other and said at the same time, in the same deadpan.

“She died…” There was a beat as the lads looked around, creeped out before Geoff broke, laughing so hard tears sprung down his cheeks. He hit his knee and pointed.

“oh, your faces! That’s the funniest thing I’ve fucking seen!” he said high and Jeremy rubbed his hand over Ryan’s thigh, getting his attention.

“So you didn’t really sacrifice anyone?” he asked.

“Oh no. I killed her just like my research showed me. We had one of us at each point and she died in the middle as instructed. Just nothing happened but a huge mess to clean up.” He said mildly, eyes sparkling at Jeremy who shook his head and chuckled.

“fuck I love your crazy.” Jeremy noted and Ryan had a faint blush at the praise.


	21. super quick kick to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so experimenting with endings here, this IS NOT CANNON.  
> Just letting my evil have a quick play just cause lol  
> Super quick short, like seriously a paragraph but major character death your warned!

Jeremy just couldn’t make his body move quick enough. Gavin made one of his stupid noises when the bullet hit, ripping into his body. Jeremy saw him curl around it as he fell, blood flecking from his mouth. The shooter was dead as Jeremy ran by, a quick slice of his blade as he past. He skidded to his knees, arms coming around Gavin as the lad started to tip forward.

“Gavin? Gavin hey, Gavin? Gavin?!” Jeremy called his name as Gavin rested his head on his shoulder, eye’s glittering with tears unshed. His blonde hair tickled Jeremy’s nose as he spoke quickly, feeling the life drip down between them, making his chest and legs moist.

“Gavin? Your fine. You’re going to be just fine. I got you. I got you Gavin, you hear me? Gavin!”

He shook him hard, one hand around him, grabbing fistful of shirt, the other in his brother’s hair. Jeremy blinked rapidly, tears spilling as he growled out a denial.

“No, no, no. Not a-fucking-gain please- Gavin! Please! Talk to me you British fuck please!” he begged not able to handle the knowledge that he was once again the dead body of a brother. He just couldn’t do it. He chooses this family; Gavin couldn’t be dead. Just couldn’t.

“GAVIN!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't leave on fluff are you kidding me? Mahahaha


	22. Alex gets a new Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes too long for his love to return. So alex likes to take in others, some that have already proven they could be loyal and loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FoxByte here you are! a little snippet into How Alex got Jeremy into his home mahaha so evil here. I am working on the follow up but thought you've been pretty pateint so heres the first bit :)  
> Enjoy everyone!

Jeremy put down the end of the couch into the bunker, Alex carrying the other end. Lil’J sighed and stretched, looking around curiously. He had never been down here, normally Alex got Ryan or Geoff to help him set up for a new pet. Seeing as the other Gents were over in England at the moment, helping Gavin and Michael out of a fix, Jeremy volunteered to help Alex. He was always willing to help out Alex, the mocha man an important part of Jeremy’s warped view of family.

“this is a pretty sweet set up you got down here. Is that the new VR?” he asked and Alex nodded as Jeremy investigated the VR head set.

“Yep. Everything is fully functional. Took forever and cost me pretty much every cent I earnt for quite a few years, but the result was worth it. Someone could live down here for at least six months and that’s just before they ran out of freezer goods. They could live for another three years on the dry goods alone.”

Jeremy whistled impressed and Alex smiled at him, glad to see someone appreciated the work put into the place. Jeremy wandered over to check out the full game station set up, every console to date and two full bookcases of games. As he was enjoying thumbing through titles Alex pointed out the chest to the side of the TV that had all the extra function remotes like guitars and guns.

“Dude, you spoil your pets, I’ll give you that.” Jeremy chuckled and Alex beamed.

“You haven’t even seen it all. The kitchen is state of the art, just grab what you want from the freezer and put it in the fridge to defrost. There like a ton of cookbooks so you can get creative. Over there is a room just full of Movies and DVDs-“

“No way.” Jeremy said and opened the door. Sure enough wall to wall full of DVD’s and his gamer eye’s spotted another few rows of games. Alex laughed and blushed when Jeremy pointed that out saying there wasn’t enough room in the main room for everything. Next to that room was the book room, some comfortable chairs to sit in and a mini fridge ready to be stocked with snacks.

“Holy cow, this shower is huge!” Jeremy crowed when showed the bathroom, the shower easily able to fit three or even four people. Alex smiled up at it, leaning on the doorframe as Jeremy poked his head in and saw the multi heads in the ceiling or the one detachable head on the side.

“Yep, it was Geoff’s idea actually. A normal shower doesn’t really have room for multiple people under the one shower head.” Jeremy whistled low then exclaimed again at the size of the bathtub. Alex explained the set up for heating water and showed him the light’s, how they all worked on dimmers.

After the fully stocked gym which Jeremy walked around gasping over equipment, they went to the bedroom. The bed was king-sized and the wardrobe was a mix of men and women’s clothes sorted by sizing.

“I thought your pet was female?” Jeremy asked and Alex shrugged as Jeremy wandered into the huge walk in, looking through the selection.

“Mostly yes. But sometimes my main pet takes a while to come back to me. So, I take in others who need a home and some love while I wait on her. Those pets are very special to me as well.” He said softly and Jeremy turned to smile, seeing how self-conscious Alex looked revealing that much of himself.

“I think that’s really beautiful Al. You’ve got a lot of love to give, don’t you?” He said to cheer the man up and it worked. Alex brightened and he gestured to the door.

“I got one last room to show you. If you’d like to see it?” Jeremy shrugged, ready to go but curious.

“Sure thing big guy.” He said and Alex waved him through to precede him. There was only one door besides the front that had a keypad, the only door Jeremy hadn’t been through yet. He paused before it, Alex coming up behind him and standing just over his shoulder.

“So why’s this one key padded?” Jeremy asked and Alex reach by him to tap in the code.

“Well, you know what it’s like. Sometimes people don’t understand their new place. I don’t like to hurt anyone if I can help it, but I will if they push me. However, I got this so I wouldn’t have to rely on all stick you know?” The door hissed then opened, Jeremy taking a step in and hitting a light switch that wasn’t a dimmer. There was just a large dog cage in the middle of the floor, nothing else in the room.

“So how does it- “The word work died on Jeremys lips as when he faced Alex, a needle slipped into his neck. Alex’s large hands caught him as his legs gave out and his eye’s fluttered.

“you’ll see my pet… You’ll see…” Alex’s words reverberated through his brain as Jeremy slipped into a drug fuelled sleep.


	23. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Ryan let Jeremy dress him? oh well, whatever it takes to make him smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i watched the new Christmas RT musical today (AHH so awesome!)  
> Not my best work but meh, really i just wanted a scenario where DARK AH Murder boyfriends wore the outfit featured in the short.  
> It's early for it, but merry Christmas everyone!

Christmas had come to Fake Ah quarters mostly by the workings of Gavin, Alex and Lindsay. The entire suite was decked out to the max in Christmas decorations, a tree covered in lights and babbles, tinsel everywhere and a huge candy cane coloured Dick in the window. Alex had baked a ginger bread house that sat in a place of honour at the table. Geoff was seated in his throne, egg nog that was mostly vodka at this point in hand, a Santa hat on his head.

 Gavin himself was in a Christmas sweater, three deer mounting each other. Alex had a more traditional sweater with a Christmas tree on it and wearing an elf hat. Lindsay had dragged Michael over from their apartment for the Christmas decorating and she sported a Christmas themed onesie, staring cats dressed in Christmas sweaters and hats. She had bullied Michael into wearing a brown Christmas shirt with Rudolph on the front and a pair of antlers settled in his curls. He pretended he did not love it.

They were just waiting on Ryan and Jeremy to arrive from their own place. Unlike Lindsay and Michael who lived in an apartment lower down in the same building, the murder boyfriends place was a mystery, the address entrusted to Alex in a sealed envelope only to be opened in the greatest of emergencies and they couldn’t find the two anywhere else. Sometimes Ryan and Jeremy seemed like normal guys then other time’s their dark selves would rear up and remind everyone of the massive level of crazy the two had. Their secret den was one of those times.

So no one knew how long it would be until they arrived and Michael was starting to whine.

“Linds, seriously, Ryan makes the most fucking delicious chocolate cookies-“

“Hey!”

“Sorry Al! You’re my guy for gingerbread but Rye-bread takes the cookie cake.” Alex shook his head and turned back to cooking, Gavin a willing but incompetent helper. Geoff swigged back some more nog and grinned over at the couple snuggling on the couch.

“Now that sounds like a plan! We should get a cookie cake this year! Least the fucker can do since he moved out.” Every laughed at Geoff’s good-natured grumbling. The boss was happy his family were growing up and finding themselves but he still had a rough time accepting they weren’t under his roof anymore. Gavin squawked from the kitchen and gaged when Alex opened up a pumpkin, gutting it and chopping it into chunks.

“Nope, I’m out, sorry Al.” Gavin cried and ran out of the kitchen. Lindsay nuzzled Michaels cheek who smiled then got up with a sigh.

“coming Al.”

“Thanks Michael, skin those potatoes for me?”

Gavin came back from the bathroom to plonk down next to Lindsay giving a small wince.

“You right gav?” She asked out of concern and he waved her off, rubbing at his stomach then leaning back in his chair.

“Fine Linds just pulls from time to time.” She shuffled down the line and leant against him, one long arm coming around her shoulders and he kissed her forehead.

“Gross.” Geoff remarked and got twin tongues poked at him for the comment. He laughed and got up, swaying slightly, turning on the Xbox and handing out controllers for a game of worms.

Outside, Ryan parked up and drummed his fingers on the wheel. His partner gently settled the hat on Ryan’s head, the gent turning to look at him.

“Why am I doing this again?” he asked and Jeremy shrugged with a wide smile.

“Cause, you love me and we look awesome.”

“We look stupid.”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“Yep. Just nope. We look awesome so let’s go get our cheer on.”

Ryan sighed heavily and got out of the car with his boyfriend, Jeremy grabbing the bag of groceries Ryan had brought. They were dressed in the most ridiculous outfits Ryan could imagine, all Jeremy’s idea. Ryan could even feel his dark self like a separate entity today, curled up in the corner of his mind, sulking heavily. He mentally shrugged at it, what did it want from him? Whatever made Jeremy happy was what Ryan was going to do.

Jeremy led the way up, hitting the buzzer and announcing their presence. Ryan comforted himself that at least in this getup, the bruises he had left along Jeremys jaw and neck were visible. His own black eye was mostly covered up in flesh coloured makeup. He loved when Jeremy fought back.

“The fun has arrived!” Lil’J crowed into the speaker getting the buzz in return.

Lil’J practically bounced into the lift, Ryan trailing along behind him. When they reached their old apartment, Jeremy dropped the bag by the door and turned to Ryan, adjusting the man’s tie and making eye contact.

“Remember, you promised.”

“Yes dear.” Ryan muttered and got a playful slap on his cheek. He took out the sunglasses from where they had been hanging on his vest and put them on. Jeremy did the same and grinned at him.

They burst in the door together, waving their hands in gang gestures as they sang.

“Tidings of comfort and joy! O tidings of comfort and Joy!”

The crew stared at them as they struck pose, back to back in their matching outfits. Jeremy had the green long sleeve with the red vest and matching red pants. Ryan echoed him in opposite colours, green where Jeremy was red and red where he was green. They had matching Christmas decorated ties and colour coded fedora’s.

“What the hell?!” Geoff recovered first, shouting his question before he collapsed in laughter. The rest of them lost it. Geoff fell off the couch, clutching his stomach and Gavin and Lindsay clung to one another. Alex just shook his head, chuckling into his hand and Michael sniggered as he came around to gesture at them.

“Dear god Ryan and I thought I was whipped!” he commented and the Gent shrugged, Jeremy breaking their pose to grab the grocery bag.

“Yeah well, nice antlers.” He fired back causing another round of laughter through the group as Michael burnt red but smiled widely. Their grand entrance done, Jeremy handed over Ryan’s stuff to him and took a spot in the gaming area, throwing himself down next to Gavin. Ryan joined Alex and Michael in the kitchen and they soon had a delicious smell drifting throughout the apartment.

At a lull, Ryan found himself being hugged from behind, turning his head to see Jeremy grinning up at him.

“Thank you Rye.” He murmured and Ryan smiled back at him.

“Anything for you my prince.” He then widened his smile knowingly, lifting a cookie cutter so Jeremy could see it. Jeremys breath caught and his eye’s flashed, just as Ryan wanted.

“Want to help me bake?”

“No matter how you tempt me Rye, you’re not getting your present early.” Jeremy warned him, letting his waist go to stand beside him. The cookie dough was already rolled out so Ryan just put a cutter in Jeremys hand then leant in close to whisper in his ear.

“Just choose your spot. Place. Bare down.” He murmured close, taking them back into another time though in the present he could resist nipping at the earlobe close to his mouth, “Don’t stop until I say.” Jeremy shuddered then hovered the cookie cutter over the dough. He looked into Ryan’s face who was still smirking.

“You’re a bastard you know that?”

“You love it. Let’s make some cookies huh?”


	24. See me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a prompt and i'm so, so sorry but i can't remeber who requested it, comment me and i'll edit to put you up here.  
> Anywho, more Jermwood ((it's my ship, apparently i'm now a shipper -sigh- so not what i set out for but here we are, all the glory to the jermwood people!))  
> I'm tired and i didn't really super edit this closely. I was listening to my music and Dancnig on my own came up and this is the result...  
> enjoy?

Shit was going sideways and Jeremy had to act. Ryan tried to stop him but the lad blazed by him, running for the ladder, rifle being thrown over his back. He saw Ryan sighing as he slid down, to impatient to use the rungs.

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m fucking pinned!” Michael was cursing in the coms, Jeremy heading for him.

“I’m on my way Michael!” he informed them. Geoff and Alex were struggling with their own trail and Gavin and Lindsay were cut off from being able to reach Michael in time.

“This is dumb Lil’J. You’re going to get yourself killed!” Ryan called, catching up to him. The gent was on his heels but Jeremy ignored him, ducking and darting through alleys to get to the front of the bank where Michael was pinned down. Jeremy was behind the Police line, their focus across the road at the Fake holding them back with a dwindling pile of grenades.

“Lil’J! Can you get to him?” Geoff called into coms, the sounds of gunfire and the thud of chopper blades coming with him. Jeremy gritted his teeth, getting to a kneel in his hiding spot and swinging his rifle in front of himself again.

“I’m going to sure as shit try.” He growled then cursed when Ryan moved into his way.

“The hell you are!”

“Get out of my way!”

“You’re not going to make a dent in that fucking line. He’s fucked and you’ll just fuck yourself. I will not let you be hurt again!”

“No one asked you to guard me rye! So either help me or get out of my way!”

Ryan glared at him, folding his arms, the green cotton of his dad shirt stretching over shoulders.

“Jeremy, come on man, now’s not the time for this. Can you fucking help me or not?” Michael yelled and Jeremy lowered his rifle, head working to try to find another way to help Michael. The cops were starting to edge around, trying to work their way through the wall of bullets, explosions and debris.

“I’m trying, Ryan’s being a stubborn bitch.”

“You’re the bitch, bitch.” Ryan muttered as Jeremy got up and started back a bit, taking an alternate route to a connecting street.

“Don’t call me a bitch.” Jeremy stated then his eyes lit up, “I _am_ monster truck.” He breathed, as he looked out onto the stuffed-up traffic line. He made eye contact with Ryan’s clear blue eyes, gesturing dramatically.

“How’s that for safe?”

The truck he had highjacked was just what the doctor ordered, barrelling through the mess and idling next to Michaels spot.

“Move, move! Get in already! Come on!” Jeremy called to Michael who leapt out of cover and threw himself in the space.

“God Michael, you don’t have to sit in my lap.” Ryan complained, squeezed between the two. Michael fired out the window and Jeremy hit the accelerator, slamming police cars out of the way hooting happily.

“Lil’J got me! We got a lot of fucking heat but we’re sitting fucking pretty here.” Michael reported, Jeremy hollering behind the wheel.

“I AM MONSTER TRUCK!”

“yes, you are.” Ryan grinned at him admiringly. Jeremy smiled back at him, sharing the thrill of bashing his way through traffic.

“Jeremy, pay attention to the fucking road!” Michael yelled at him, Ryan laughing at his rage.

“Right, sorry. Rye stop being an adorable distraction alright?” Jeremy teased the gent who stretched his arms out in front of him then behind his head.

“It’ll take some work but I’ll try.” He said evenly making Jeremy laugh and Michael looked at his fellow lad with a mix of rage and concern on his face.

 

They all managed to get away and gathered in the safe house. It was there, Geoff took Jeremy aside, into the heist room and sat him down. Ryan followed slowly, leaving the others reluctantly but he was never out of sight of his lad. The two were connected, never one without the other.

“Jeremy…” Geoff tried to begin but Jeremy started talking, defending himself.

“Look I know you said I was to take it easy, just a little recon and suppression until I’m back on my feet but I couldn’t just sit back and let Michael get got, could I?” he spoke quickly and passionately. Geoff groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Behind him, Ryan leant up against the wall and crossed his arms, head tilted so blonde hair blew into his eyes.

“Hey I wasn’t happy about it either Geoff.” He pointed out, the boss talking over the top of him.

“I know and you did good Lil’J. You got him out. But I am going to have to bench you again.”

“Oh, come on Geoff! I’m fine! Really! I mean fucking look, I saved Michaels ass, didn’t I? what would have happened if I hadn’t been there?”

“Jeremy we’ve talked about this! You cannot go on jobs with Ryan hanging around you!” Geoff yelled, then he immediately regretted snapping, Jeremy jerking back as if he had been slapped. Ryan slowly unfolded his arms, standing away from the wall.

“What does he mean baby? You’ve talked with Geoff about me?” Jeremy ignored him for now, just looking to Geoff as the older man turned away from him, a hand rubbing the back of his own neck.

“Geoff, I didn’t make him come with me. He just turned up. What am I meant to do about that?” Jeremy asked quietly, his eye’s starting to shine. Geoff turned back to him, seeing the pain on his young crewman’s face and came to kneel on one knee, placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Take your medication. Stop torturing yourself like this.” Geoff said softly, Ryan slowly take steps towards them.

“Jeremy? Baby?” Jeremy looked to his Gent when Ryan spoke his name so softly and lovingly. Geoff sighed and looked behind himself at Ryan.

“What’s he on about? Geoff? What are you on about? What medication? Lil’J is fine, isn’t he? Tell him baby.” Ryan argued confusion written on his face.

“Geoff… He does help. If he hadn’t blocked my shot, I would have died trying to get to Michael. Instead I managed to get the truck.” Jeremy tried to reason but Geoff shook his head slowly.

“No Lil’J. Of course he protects you. He loved you. But I can’t have a crewman of mine so compromised.”

“But I love him. Please don’t make me send him away.” Jeremy begged, tears starting to fall. Ryan fell to his knee’s opposite Geoff, his hands on his own thighs, not touching the lad but looking up into his face. His blue eyes were sparkling with his own tears.

“I love you too baby. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’m staying right here. I’ll never leave you.” He promised sincerely. Geoff pulled Jeremy into a tight hug when the man started to break down. Tattooed hands rubbed his back as he sobbed.

“please, I can’t. I can’t Geoff, please…” the lad begged as his boyfriend watched him be comforted by their friend.

“Ryan’s dead Jeremy. You need to accept that.” Geoff spoke the harsh truth as softly as he could, “You need to take your medication and start living in the present with us.”

“But it’s my fault Geoff. He died because of me. I can’t make him go again.”

“Jeremy, I’m not dead. Hey, I’m right here baby, look at me!” Ryan’s voice was deep in his brain, tormenting him with its soothing tone. Geoff, stroked his cheek, leaning him back and offering the tablets he had brought into the room.

“It’s not your fault Lil’J. He made his choice to protect you. You didn’t make him take that bullet. He made that choice so that you could live. Well part of living is moving on.” Geoff reasoned, Jeremy sobbing, eyes blinded by tears.

Ryan was beside himself, hands hovering uselessly around his Lad, unable to touch him, comfort him, love him, like he wanted Ryan to do.

“Baby? Baby please don’t cry like this. We’ll go out together, just you and me. Hit the road huh? Get away from the dangers here.”

Jeremy wished so desperately that could happen. That Ryan would finally make contact with his skin, to feel him again. That they could leave Los Santos before it was too late. Just be the two of them as it never was in life.

He snatched the tablets from Geoff’s hand and threw them in his mouth, swallowing them dry. Geoff enfolded him again.

“That’s good Lil’J. So good.” He praised but Jeremy wasn’t listening to him. He was looking to Ryan, blinking rapidly, trying to keep the sight clear for as long as possible.

“I’ll protect you Jeremy. I’ll always be here for you. Always here. You’re the one for me. I will never allow you to be hurt…” Ryan’s voice was the first to fade, like turning down a radio. Jeremy sucked in a shuddering breath as the gent’s image started to shimmer. Ryan was still talking, his mouth still moving, mouthing reassurances and declarations.

“Ryan- “he choked out the name, Geoff squeezing him tighter as Jeremy reached out a hand to the ghost. Ryan stretched his hand back, the skin losing consistency, becoming hollow. It hovered above his outstretched palm, Jeremy almost swearing he could feel the heat from it.

“Ryan, I’m so sorry.”

 The eye’s faded last, a sharp blue that melted into the air like a promise broken.

_Just you and me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best i know but i wasn't going for cannological sense here, just the feelings behind it


	25. Despration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where adam would do anything for his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was writing backstory for funhaus because awesome lol and i got this short little gem which i had to abandon because it would make no cannonlogical sense but here's my brain fart anyway lol enjoy

“Adam, you can’t stay here.” Bruce tried to get him to move but Adam shrugged him off.

“Fuck off Bruce!” He spat, his top lip white in his moustache. His fellow stripper, skinner man with Elvin features and tightly curled hair, was passed out over his lap, both their naked chests covered in glitter that sparkled under the sickly lights. Bruce growled, grabbing an upper arm in a vice like grip.

“Adam, I looked everywhere for you and this is where I find you? Fucking high and dancing for fucking assholes? I thought you were straight?!” Bruce was horrified that he had finally tracked Adam down after a year to find him here. After the surgery to give him the metal femur that replaced his old brittle one, Adam had disappeared rather than make good his promise to explain where the money had come from.

“Don’t need to be gay for people to appreciate this rocking bode.” Adam grinned, his eye’s unfocused and a big guy putting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“This guy bothering you Schling?” The bouncer asked and Adam tittered, waving a hand.

“That’s me bro, bro!” He laughed and the grip on his shoulder tightened.

“That true?” asked the bouncer. Bruce turned, smacking the hand off his shoulder and taking two full steps forward into his face.

“Yeah that’s true. He’s leaving with me.” Bruce growled and from behind him he heard the sound of Adam thump to the table. Bruce shut his eyes slowly, willing patience to come as another two bouncers joined the first.

“He should see Mr Burns. He wants to take his brother home.”

Bruce fought them, hitting hard and fast. His leg after a year of physio was responding well and he had been training hard, learning how to box and fight. He was earning a living as a gym trainer and all that rolled into one as he tried to take on three guys at once. Unfortunately, they had batons where he had nothing so soon he was brought down. The last sight he saw of his brother was a patron stumbling over to him drunkenly and fisting his hair, bringing his dazed face to crouch level.

“Adam!” Bruce shouted as he was dragged back by angry arms, they’re owners aching and in one case bleeding profusely from their nose. Bruce was in worse shape however, his face feeling wet itself and his eye swelling into his sight. He was sure he had a broken rib or too as it hurt to breath.

He wasn’t giving up however, so when they dumped him onto the floor of a backroom, he got to his knees, holding his side, trying to get to his feet. A foot caught him in the underbelly, kicking him casually onto his back as he groaned. A man a few years older than himself looked down at him bored, a goatee around his mouth as it twitched in a grin.

“This is Schlings brother?” he asked in a low drawl, a bat in hand that he used to press on Bruce’s throat, the twenty-year-old grabbing it with a hand, trying to stop the compression of his airway.

“Down boy, let the kid talk.” A kinder voice spoke from out of Bruce’s sight and the bat disappeared. Bruce rolled onto his stomach, breathing hoarsely as he once again tried to get up.

“So, you must be Bruce. The boy with the metal leg. Our very own cyborg. I got to tell you, that surgery cost quiet the pretty penny.” Bruce managed to get to his knees before the bat was back, this time lengthways across his neck, forcing his chin up to look at a man seated on a comfortable looking chair behind a desk.

He was flanked by two men, one a Hispanic man who looked perpetually grumpy, the other a serious faced guy with tattoo’s up his arms and a shaggy beard that he was petting with a hand. Tattoo guy spoke up as the bored dude put Bruce in a hold.

“Burns, we really don’t need to- “

“Shut it Griff. I’m talking. I’m the boss now remember?”

“Do you? Because you seem to need to remind yourself all the- “The boss, Burns, shoot a filthy look that had Griff back up, hands in the air in surrender. As burns spoke, he was glaring at his subordinate before he turned it to Bruce.

“They told me you want to take your brother home? Well sorry you can’t he already is home. He lives here now, earning me my money back.”

“You bastard! You got him locked in don’t you!” Bruce spat, his hands now on the bat, testing his strength against the man who held him.

“tell you what bucko. You bring me what he owes, Schling walks free. Until then, if I see you in here again, I’ll have Joel here send you away again. Forever!!”

“Please don’t come back.” Murmured Joel behind him sounding so put out.

 

Adam groaned as he came too, finding himself alone, sticky and mouth filled with dry fuzz, desperate for a drink. He was in one of the service rooms, judging from the mess of himself and the money stuck to him, he had finished his shift for the night with a customer. He groaned, stomach roiling as he rolled out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thunk.

“Morning sunshine!” Said a chirpy Joel, bouncing into the room wearing only the tight spandex glitter pants that was their uniform and a sunny expression Adam hated to see. He groaned and put his hands over his head, trying to press the headache away that was forming behind his ears. He was uncaring of the condition Joel was seeing him in, his shame eaten up long ago by this life.

Joel left him be, jumping onto the bed and collecting up all the bills that had scattered about, wiping them down on the sheets best he could.

“You know, you should really invest in a tip jar or something. I bet the clean-up crew get a percentage of this.” He remarked casually as Adam groaned again.

“Their fucking welcome to it. I’ll never earn enough to be free.” He muttered, not even sounding sad, just resigned to his fate.

“Well, earn enough and you get privileges like mine.” Joel remarked, popping his head over the bed and smiling as Adam turned his head to look up at him.

“Forty-nine days and no bruises! Still counting.” He winked and bounced off the bed, collecting pants that had been thrown across the room and bringing them to Adam.

“Up and Adam! Get it? It’s your name?” He smiled again as Adam got up, pulling the bills from his body and handing them to Joel in exchange for his pants.

“Mr burns wanted to see you too.” Joel added a little less upbeat. Adam froze as he was halfway shimming into his shorts.

“What? Why!?” Fear broke into his voice and Joel shrugged sadly.

“I don’t know. But hey, he sounded happy so maybe it’ll be nothing bad?” Adam swore and Joel hung his head. Mr Burns did not see his money makers on petty things. Maybe he found out how much blow Adam had been stealing. Their boss provided them with enough to get through their lives but little did anyone know Adam needed it for more than a hook. It was the only thing that silenced the whispers in his mind.

Joel handed over the pile of cash to Adam once he was dressed and called a good luck after him as he bolted out of the room and for the main office. The club was closed, the main lights on and staff spread about the place. He weaved his way through the club to the back-office area, stopping his rush at the door. He took a deep breath and collected himself before he knocked.

“Come on in.” Mr burns called out and looked up from his desk when he saw Adam enter.

“Oh, don’t you look… sticky… Why the hell didn’t you shower first?” He asked, Adam biting a lip and looking down, the cash clenched in his hand as he trembled.

“Sorry sir. I was told you wanted to see me. I thought that meant straight away. I’ll go get cleaned up.” He turned to leave but was stopped by a command.

“No, come here.” He walked over to the desk, standing before it and awaiting whatever Burns wanted. The boss got up, pushing his glasses higher on his nose and coming around to lean against his desk. He clicked a tongue and Adam came like the well-trained dog he was, standing between his boss’s legs and meekly awaiting orders.

“You happy here?” Mr burns asked and Adam risked a quick glance up to see if there were any hints in his boss’s face.

“Yes sir?”

“You sure? That didn’t sound very sure.”

“Yes sir. I am happy here.” Adam said firmly. Burns tugged the wad of cash out of Adams hand and threw it on his desk, putting his hands-on Adams hips and pulling him close. Adams hands automatically lay on Burns’ chest, his head still bowed.

“Good boy. You’re so well trained now.” Burns praised and Adam hated himself for the flush of pride that went across his face.

“I’ve got a problem my gorgeous boy.” Burns started then laughed as Adams hand dropped to his groin, touching his belt. He put hands on Adams elbows, the young man stilling under the touch, skin quivering.

“Not that kind of problem darling. I got a family problem. Your family.” Adam didn’t understand. He had no family.

“Your brother was here last night, you remember that?” Burns asked as he casually turned Adams world upside down. A warmth of love and hope igniting as he thought of the brother he had left behind a year ago, Bruce, his boulder to lean on, his brother since childhood. Bruce would have been walking. Oh, to see him walk! That would make the last year of hell worth it to see Bruce as tall and as firm in body as he had always been in life.

That thought reminded him of his life. Bruce had been here? Bruce had seen him? Oh, god no! Shame washed everything away, tears prickling under his eye lids. The hands on his elbows grew tighter reminding him as to who was holding him.

“I see you do remember huh? Planning on running away before your debt is paid?” Adam looked up panicked as Burns spoke.

“No! no I would-“ The fist against his cheek hit him hard enough to fall to the floor. He crumbled, a diet of drugs, alcohol and little food and water turning him weak despite his muscled frame. It was too easy for burns to hit him, batting away weak hands that tried to stop the assault. He tasted blood and curled up as Burns lent over him, laying in hard knuckles into vulnerable flesh.

“Your mine! You understand that? Fucking my bitch to sell however I wish! You don’t have a family, there’s no one who cares about you! Your brother took one look at your whore face and walked out of here. So, don’t even think you can be rescued or anything.” Adam garbled agreements until he felt burns grab his hair, ripping it up forcing him to scramble to sit up.

“Good. If this brother of yours ever does come back, maybe to spit on the shame that is having you for a sibling, you come straight to one of the boys. You got that?”

“Yes-Yes, yes” Adam franticly agreed. Burns threw his face at the floor, Adam dazed as it hit with a thunk.

“Go clean your bitch ass up. I’m sick of looking at you.” Adam forced his beaten body up and towards the door, almost throwing it open in his haste to leave. He shut it carefully and almost fell against a wall as he made his feet move, consumed with the thought of getting to the relative saftey that was the quarters he shared with his fellow strippers


	26. Luck of the draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adam's lucky night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... well this is just porn. No plot within a stones throw of here people, just porn...   
> I'm sorry but i'm kinda not  
> This is the first male female smut i've written and i entirely blame Koko the Sex von shaukel boy for being way to sexy and not getting out of my head  
> So the woman is vague for two reasons, one-this is just one of the many, many customers the Dark AH Adam had to go through during his time as a 'Dancer' and two- so if you wish you can imagine yourself  
> So enjoy smutty smut smut!

Adam knew when he had a first-time buyer and he had one now. She was bright red from the moment he entered the room, sitting nervously on the side of the bed, her hands tightly clasped in front of her. She could barely look at him in his tight gold pants, his chest bare to her view.

“I’m Schling. You requested me?” he had to ask, just to make sure he had the right room. She nodded and pushed a little of her hair behind her ear. He smiled and came forward, kneeling down in front of her so he could see her face where she was looking down. He took a chance, putting hands on her knees getting a small gasp and eyes meeting his.

“How can I help you this evening lovely lady?” he said quietly, keeping that soft smile on his face. He couldn’t believe his luck, a first-time buyer, a female and she wasn’t hard on the eyes either. In another life, he may have even wanted to seduce such a woman.

“My friends… they ah, well… I’ve wanted… well…You… And they said they’d cover the cost and h-here I a-am.” she said shyly, her eyes sliding from his and she laughed nervously, her hands patting her own thighs as she shimmied back on the bed slightly to get some distance between their faces.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before. Hired a…you looked so sexy onstage, I liked your…” she fell quiet again and cleared her throat, the colour in her face only increasing until Adam could swear he felt the heat from where he had stayed by her knee’s.

“Thank you. I think you look pretty damn sexy yourself.” He said back, trying to soothe her. It was a rare occasion he actually wanted to be with a customer, but this one was a treat. There would be no bruises for him tonight if he could get her to actually follow through. She scoffed at his complement and waved a hand at him.

“You’re just saying that because you have to- “she stopped speaking when he caught her wrist gently and moved up her body, bringing his face close and cupping a cheek in his hand, feeling her tremble at his touch.

“No. Really. Look at your hair, it’s so soft and the colour is amazing,” he let go of her wrist to pull a strand of her fringe into her face,” Your eyes are so deep, so shining. I can tell, I happen to be an expert at reading faces. And your lips.” He licked his own, eyeing her lips that she bit lightly when he was gazing at them.

“May I kiss you?” he checked and she nodded breathless as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. He started out slow and soft, just moving over her lips, not daring, tongue, not yet, just wanting her to get used to him. Her breath was catching and she leant back on the bed, Adam following until he was atop her, his elbows holding him up so her breast just brushed his chest.

“S-stop.” She murmured and immediately he moved his head back, looking down at her with large brown eyes. She looked back at him, searching his face for something, he didn’t know what but she frowned and her eyes welled. When she put her hands to his chest he shifted back so she could sit up and he sat beside her, wondering what he did wrong and how he could correct it before she ran out.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this.” She muttered and looked away from him, hugging herself and shaking her head, “This was a bad idea, I never should have let them convince me this was the way.” Adam saw his free pass ticket slipping out of his reach and he shifted closer, his side against hers and put and arm over her lap, laying a soft hand on her thigh. As she looked down at it in surprise, he quickly brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the hollow of her throat making her shudder and her legs press together in a way he knew was familiar.

“This was a great idea. And you don’t have to do anything.” He assured her, and was encouraged as she melted into his side as he placed more kisses up the line of her throat and flicked a tongue out over her ear, getting another tell-tale shiver.

“Why don’t you just lay back, and let me do this? Let me make you see stars.” he whispered into the ear he had licked, then sucked gently at an earlobe, seeing her eyes close and her mouth open in a small O. seeing her respond made him bold again, shifting the hand that was on her thigh, down to her knee and slowly, finger by finger, scrunching up her skirt until his hand was pressed to skin.

“Schling… I…are you sure?”

He wanted to laugh. Was she asking his permission to use him for her pleasure? Even though it was already bought and paid for by someone else to someone else. He was basically the dildo her friends had purchased her for Christmas, and she wanted to know if he was sure he wanted to do this? Since when did that matter to anyone at all…

But in a way, yes, he was sure. He’d rather have this beautiful woman for an hour or two then anything else that might wander into the rooms. So, he nodded and moved so his arms were framing her body, now paying attention to the other side of her neck as she tipped her head to give him better access, her breath coming in faster.

“Please. I want you. I need you. You’re so beautiful, so sexy. Let me please you?” he begged her, “I can make you feel amazing. Just let me take care of you and don’t worry about anything for a while. I’m here to make you feel so good, if you’ll let me…” his words undid her and she nodded, putting a cautious hand on the back of his neck and drawing his lips to hers again.

With little nudges on her hips and encouraging words, he got her to lay in the middle of the bed, atop the covers and her head sunk into the many pillows there. He kissed her gentle, settling his weight mostly atop her, his hips beside hers and framing her face with his hands.

“We take this at your pace baby girl. You tell me what you want.” She gave him nothing, flushing again and her hands closing around his wrists.

“I-I don’t… I’m not sure…” he smiled at her sweetly and leant down to kiss her, knowing she enjoyed his ministrations.

“That’s ok sweetheart. You don’t have to know all the official names or anything. How about this? I touch you and you tell me if it’s good or bad? Like now,” he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth briefly, running his lip over it then letting it go, looking down at her face as she looked up at him in surprise, “Good or bad?”

“Good.” She murmured so he did it again his own body starting to flush with heat. This was great for him, feeling a rare power in giving this girl pleasure. In being the one to choose what was next. To playing her rather than being played himself. The little noise she made as he gently thumbed over her breast, the shirt clothes between them still sent heat racing down into his crouch.

“Oh, Schling…” she murmured against his lips, her arms coming up and folding behind his head. He felt the moment she found his scars, felt her trace them and her body stiffen. Before she could ask and break the mood, he slipped a large hand under her shirt and cupped her bra directly even as he flicked his tongue into her mouth and traced a line up the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, and he felt her answer by pressing up into him.

“Schling, I want- I need- undress me?” she asked breathlessly and he shifted back, smiling at her, eyes crinkling.

“I was scared you’d never ask. Let’s unwrap you, shall I?” he put his hands on her hips and slid them up her body, seeing her watching him and biting her lip again, her hands above her head as he shimmied her shirt off. God, he could kiss this woman for free when he saw she was wearing a forward clipped bra. His luck just wouldn’t run out tonight.

He unclipped it with one finger, tilting forward so he could kiss her as he freed her breasts. When he shifted back, he didn’t have to fake the breath that caught in his throat at the sight. He was definitely interested now and eyes flicking up to check she was ok with what he was doing, he lightly closed his lips around a taut peak, sucking on it briefly and licking the tip with his tongue as she arched into his warmth.

“perfect.” He purred as he came off, her hand in his hair again, her eyes wide and dilated as she watched him shift over to her other breast, repeating the procedure as he wrapped a hand around the one he’d just abandoned.

“Schling… Oh, that feels so good…” she gasped then threw her head back as he moved his thumb over one nipple and increased suction on the one in his mouth. He was hard himself and his gold pants uncomfortably tight, but this wasn’t about him. It was about her, and making her want him so much, she’ll pay to come back again and again.

So as much as he was enjoying himself he moved so his legs were over her hips and he sat up, smiling at her little disappointed groan and even wider when she looked up at him. His broad shoulders lightly glittered and his chest was carefully bare of hair except for the snail trail he was made to leave as it lead suggestively under his pants. The shape of him was clear and he didn’t expect her to reach out and trace it with two fingers. The groan he gave was real and he throbbed, aching to be released.

“Is that… because of me?” She asked, disbelieving, looking up to his face as she ran her fingers down his length again.

“Y-yes.” Ok the voice was a bit of a put on but her fingers did feel good and he took a guilty moment to image those fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking him, caressing him, someone for once telling him how much they wanted _him._

That was fantasy however, so he pushed it from his mind and put his hands on her hips, hooking fingers around her skirt hem and underwear both. Before he could start to move it down, she placed a hand on his.

“Please… could you do yours first? I want, to see you.” She ground out, her face burning brightly. Adam was always obedient, moving his hands to his own shorts and tugging them down, carefully letting his cock spring free, giving a small grunt himself at the release. He pulled them down to his thighs then carefully down one leg then the other, scrunching them in hand and throwing them aside as his customer devoured his body with her eyes alone as was her paid for right.

“did you want yours off now?” he asked, unsure what she wanted from here, losing his own pants hadn’t been part of his plan. His exposed dick gave another throb when she closed her hand around it feeling the weight of him in her palm and he was biting his own lip now, part of his fantasy come to life.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” she murmured, squeezing him softly and rubbing so his mouth fell open in a pant, shifting his knees forward so she didn’t have to stretch as far and half bent over, a hand on the bed as he let her explore him as she willed.

“All this for me?” she asked in a tone that made him sure the question was rhetorical, the woman sitting up, her bra sliding off her shoulders and onto the bed, both hands now touching him. One stroked him as the other spread on his thigh, petting the downy hair there as her lips came temptingly close to the head of his cock, glistening with pre. He was helpless to do anything but watch, this was her choice, her experience. But by god he was loving it, his arousal genuine and he fought the urge to start rocking into her grip.

Her eyes looked up into his as he was bent over her and she had a look of wonder on his face.

“You’ll really do anything I ask, won’t you?” he nodded quickly, wanting to kiss her again, to press her down and enter her, but that wasn’t what she had asked for. Yet anyway.

“Yes. I obey you gorgeous woman. Anything you want, I shall do. I just want to give you pleasure. Please…” he let his voice catch and bit his lip as she sucked in her own breath, her hand leaving his thigh to press the heel of her palm between her legs.

“l-lick me?” she stuttered and let his cock go, leaning back into pillows again. Adam, now freed from her maddening touch, got himself back under control and went back to fingering her hemline. Then in one smooth motion, he pulled down her skirt and her panties both, deftly unhooking them from her ankles and letting the drop beside the bed.

“Oh, beautiful woman.” He groaned for her and he meant it, seeing something that made his line of business so much easier. She was bare of hair, freshly waxed and that was the way he loved his women. His luck was holding strong.

She moaned sweetly for him as he ran a finger down her slit, feeling how wet she had gotten from his attentions. He grinned as he bent down, settling between her legs, letting her put her knees over his shoulders. With one hand cradling a soft thigh and the other gently spread her open to his eyes, pink and warm and wet. She rocked into his face when he finally leant down and licked a strip up, flicking his tongue over her clit to get her to shiver.

“Oh Schling!” she cried out as Adam started to lick at her, his tongue teasing her hole, his thumb pressing against her clit and rotating slowly as she started to rock her hips. He felt a fresh spurt of wet on his tongue and from the noises and cries she was making, knew she was ready for more. He pressed down, burying his face in her groin, lapping at her deep heat as his fingers worked her clit.

She was moaning and her hands traced up her own body to fondle her own breasts. He moved up and sucked directly on her clit, her hips shooting up and he had to press her back down as he slid a finger into her wet heat.

“Schling, Schling, Schling.” She chanted as Adam started to finger her, circling her clit with his tongue and adding a second finger. With a few experimental presses, he found her sweet spot and she was cumming, her legs constricting on his back and a hand shooting down to grab a handful of hair as he dutifully fingered and licked her through her orgasm.

When she started to twitch, he moved up, her hand still buried tightly in his hair and slowly removed his fingers. She panted, her eyes glassy, her legs coming off his shoulders so he could move up her body and start fondling her breast again, loving the softness in his palms and the shape of her in his mouth.

“Schling, please, I want you now.” She murmured after a few moments pulling Adam up to kiss her and he almost lost his control when he felt the tip of his cock press against wet folds. He shifted back, intending on grabbing a condom from the supplies, the woman grabbing his shoulders and guiding him back to her lips, her arms going across his neck, holding him tight to her.

“I need to get protection.” He tried to tell her, muffled as she kissed him hard, her shyness melted away by orgasm.

“No need. D-didn’t you get t-told?”

He had, Kimball having informed him this was a tested customer, pre-booked so they could confirm her being clean themselves. But that was extremely rare and made him uncomfortable. As usual though, Adams feelings were not considered or asked for.

“If that’s what you want.” He checked with her, keeping his own unease deep inside. She nodded, her nose brushing against his. She must be allergic to latex or something and so he did what he always did. Obeyed.

From the moment he felt himself slid against her fold, rocking against her warm, not yet slipping inside, he suddenly stopped worrying about lack of barrier. This woman was soft, sexy and giving the most wonderful noises in his ears as he rubbed the underside of his cock against her slit, nudging at her clit.

“P-please. In-inside. I need, ahh, please…” she panted in his ear and he adjusted his angle so the head of his dick caught against her hole and started to press in. Adam was laying atop her, her legs over his thighs, his knees on the bed as he started to enter her, milking moans from them both. She was tight around him and without the layer of protection, he felt every little contour of her walls contracting on him.

“T-talk to m-me.” She ordered and Adam groaned as he felt himself buried fully inside his customer.

“You’re so tight, so warm for me. You feel so good.” He murmured, truthfully, as he began to pull out just as slow as he entered until only the end of him was inside her. With a thrust, he bottomed back into her, both groaning at the sensation. He started to move then, rocking in and out, feeling the heat build inside his stomach as she clung to him, her face pressed to his shoulder, his own face buried in her hair where he could mutter into her ear.

“Ah, so good around me… you like this? Oh, you like me inside you? Ahh, ah, so warm, mmm.” He thrust into her, closing his own eyes as he actually enjoyed the service he was preforming, throbbing and breath speeding as he felt waves of pleasure build. She was so good for him, her legs wrapping around his hips, giving him deeper access, her breathy cries in his ears and her arms wrapped around him.

“Schling, fuck me. Fuck me harder.” She swore as Adam kept a maddening pace, slow and steady. At her demand, he started to piston into her faster, grunting as his hips hit hers, biting his lip as he kept himself from tipping over before she was ready for him.

“D-do you want me t-to swear?” he checked, and she nodded, moving her hands and pressing them against his chest.

“Sit up.” She managed to get out and he did, his hands moving to her hips, readjusting once more so he could move inside her from this new position.

“Oh fuck, this is so good, ah, I love being inside you.” He kept talking to her, her eyes closed and her hands gripping the sheets, her mouth open as sultry moans dripped from her lips and her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. Since her eyes were closed and she was listening to him pant and groan, Adam took a selfish moment to admire the way he looked, his cock gliding in and out, the way her body clung to him.

“You look so fucking sexy like this. So fucking hot, it makes me want to lick you up, head to toe.” He told her and she arched up into his hips, grabbing her breast again and before his eyes, squeezed it herself. As he kept moving he leant forward over her so he could lick the nipple poking through her fingers. She cried out and moved her hand to his head as he sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark on her that she could admire for days to come.

“Schling! Yes! Oh, fuck me! Oh, you’re so fucking good inside me. I’m so close.” She let out a long groan broken up by the force of Adam fucking into her. He moved a hand and pressed a thumb to her clit, increasing his pace again, now the sound of his body slapping against hers loud in the room, the bed rocking with the force of it.

Adam came off her nipple with a wet plop, his free hand framing beside her head, bringing his cheek to hers again, working his hips hard, his cock throbbing with each press deep inside her. He felt his balls starting to tighten and shuddered, trying to hold off on his own orgasm to give her, hers.

“Your close baby? Gonna cum soon? Ah, fuck… gonna-gonna come on my cock sweetheart? You can do it, I want you too. Please, cum, ah-ah cum on me.” He begged her and kissed her messily, swallowing her cry’s as they built.

“Cum Schling! Cum inside me!” she cried into his lips and ever the obedient man, Adam let go of his tight control and cried out himself, thrusting his cock hard and deep as he could as he came. She joined him in orgasm, her warmth contracting around him as he jerked, little shoves of his hips as he shot his load inside his customer. He gave another little grunt, pressing deep again and his head slipped from her mouth into her shoulder, listening to her cries as she shuddered beneath him.

He twitched inside her as they caught their breath, Adam was careful not to let his full weight onto the woman beneath him. After a few moments, she shifted her head and pressed a kiss against his jaw and her arms, that were still wrapped around his torso, slid down his spine, his sides then away.

“Thank you Schling. That was wonderful.” She whispered and he turned his own head, kissing her throat, her cheek then her lips.

“Always here for your pleasure.” He breathed in reply then at her silent order, he moved back to a sitting position and slowly pulled himself free. This had been a nice service but it was at this moment Adam truly remembered his place. He couldn’t flop down beside her and spoon into the woman he just spilled inside as much as he wished too. He had to get up, getting a washcloth and wetting it, wringing it out so its damp and coming back to clean up the mess they had made, starting with her first.

Once she was clean, she gave a contented sigh and rolled over into a less crumpled area of the bed while Adam cleaned himself then gathered up her clothes, laying them at the end of the bed then retrieving his own pants.

“Schling? Won’t you come join me?” She called and he smiled at her, nothing he’d like more then to lay down and take a break but…

“I’m sorry, the payment covered the service itself. Cuddling is extra and our time is almost up.” He said regretfully. She sat up, pouting prettily and a colour rising to her cheeks again.

“Oh… I almost forgot that… well, you did your job well Schling.” She muttered and quickly shimmied down to her clothes, standing up and starting to get dressed. He slid his barely there pants back on, tucking himself away as comfortably as he could, regretting the hurt he thought he had heard in her voice. She had been a kind customer and a lovely change of pace. Adam wanted her to come back.

So, with a wary look at the time, he came forward and wrapped his arms around her after she had pulled her shirt back on, getting a surprised squeak from the woman as he hugged her and dipped his head, pressing his forehead to her shoulder.

“That was wonderful. Thank you.” He said sincerely and she turned, her hands on his chest, tracing the planes of his chest as she stood on tiptoe to catch his lips with hers.

A knock at the door and they stepped apart, the woman tucking her hair back and clearing her throat.

“Come in.” she called and a guard poked their head in.

“Sorry ma’am but your time has come to an end. Normally we’d let you extend if you wish, but there is another booking waiting.”

“No, no. that’s fine. I’m done here.” She said and with a lingering look and smile at Adam, she left past the guard. Once she had past, Adam was fixed with a less then kind look from one of his keepers.

“Make the bed quick. Your next customer will be in, in a moment. Mr Kimball wanted me to inform you, this booking has not been tested so you must use a condom.”

“Yes sir. I understand.” Adam answered and turned back to fix the bed before the door had even been shut. He was just finished placing the pillows back perfect when the door opened.

“Already bent over the bed? Perfect.” A voice said and Adam mentally sighed.

So much for his luck holding as hard hands grabbed his hips and tipped him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas?.... i better go apologize to god now... imagine confessing writing this to a priest lol  
> not going to happen.   
> this stays between me and you, the internet...


	27. Best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peake and bruce are a tricky combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short just Bruce and peake popped into my head lol

“-Lawrence says it’s not in the budget, so I was thinking…What is we welded a minigun onto a rotating piece and mounted the whole thing on Adams car?”

“I think that’s something you should discuss with Adam, Bruce.” Peake said calmly, trying to find his target through the window of the opposite building. Bruce was pacing behind him, bored but there to provide cover should peace need it and a getaway driver. After last time Peake went out alone and dragged himself home, two bullets still lodged inside him, Adam had put his foot down on solo hits. If the Willems worked as a team, now peace had to work with a partner as well.

“That defeats the point of ‘surprise insurgent’ peace.”

“But it wouldn’t be an insurgent. It would be a minigun welded to his car. He loves that car.”

“Then what else am I meant to get him for his birthday?”

Peake didn’t answer, having caught a glimpse of someone who looked like the picture he had been given. He had caught only a glimpse but his shoulders shifted and his hands tightened as he focused, breath becoming the even in and out before a shot. Bruce noticed and stopped his pacing, coming forward and laying a single hand on Peake’s back as he knelt beside him.

“You got eyes?” he asked, as always, the switch from exuberant Bruce to professional Bruce was a little jarring.

“Possibly…” peake said slowly, breathing out then he saw another glance, “Defiantly. He’s coming out.”

“Of the closet?” Peake sighed and shook his head minutely, his eye not leaving the scope. Bruce sniggered but went quiet, giving peace the silence he needed to concentrate. After a few minutes, Peake groaned and shifted back, taking his eye off the scope and looking down from the roof they were on without the enhancement.

“It’s no good. He’s surrounded by bodyguards. I can’t get a clean shot.” He nodded down at the man he was meant to be killing, no less than six men around him. A sure sign he was aware of a bounty. Bruce eyed him, noting his path and where their recognisance said his car was waiting.

“His car…” he said aloud musing and peace shook his head again, looking back through the scope in case he got lucky.

“No good. They’ll defiantly check it over before putting him in it.” Bruce patted Peake’s shoulder, making him look at him as Bruce grinned wide, a twinkle in his eye that peace did not like to see.

“Peake…It’s directly below this building.”

“I can’t get an angle Bruce. It’s too far down.”

Bruce only grinned wider and peace felt the inkling of danger in the expression.

“You trust me don’t you Peake?”

And that’s how peake found himself suspended in mid air, rope wrapped around his waist that bruce held with all his strength, braced against the lip of the roof as Peake effectively stood on the wall, his rifle in hand straight down.

From this angle the bullet entered directly sown through the top of the skull. A perfect bullseye and the most impressive shot Peake had ever made.

Bruce pulled him back over the lip and they were gone, leaving the body guards scratching their heads and wondering how on earth their boss was shot from directly above.


	28. Merry christmas from DARKAH

“Merry Christmas Adam.” Bruce said softly, enfolding his Brother in a hug which was returned.

“Merry Christmas Bruce.” Adam muttered with feeling, squeezing that little bit tighter.

Funhaus had mounted a sled to a limo, welding it to the roof and James sat in it dressed as Santa, Mrs Claus, Elyse, by his side and the very Drunk Elf Lawrence perched in the back with the sack of ‘Presents’ beside him. Joel and Peake were dressed as reindeer, Joel actually in a reindeer themed onesie complete with red nose.

Adam laughed and broke away from his brother, running to the car in his own Elf costume and throwing out a hand for Lawrence and Elyse to take and help him up into the cab. Bruce followed behind, dressed as Frosty the snow man, his hat tight around his head.

It was time to pass out Christmas cheer… by pecking paint grenades at people until the cops came in which case they’d switch to real grenades.

 

The Christmas tree was aglow, a dildo mounted on the top with angel wings strapped to it. The tree was quarter sprayed gold, you could see at which point Gavin had been tackled, the spray leaving past the tree and onto the wall.

Amongst the tradition baubles were a few unique ones. A monster truck hung by thread, A Hawaiian wreath acting as tinsel. There was a little note stabbed through a branch saying ‘I’m not doing this’ followed by a second just beside and under saying ‘Yes you are’ then a small stuffed rodent hanging by its tail.

Under the tree there were presents, some extravagantly wrapped, others covered in newspaper. There was a bottle of Rum, the end of which was unwrapped and the lid missing, clearly empty. Another had the suspicious look of a rifle, another ticked ominously.

Upon the door to the apartment was a wreath, a sing hanging from it saying ‘Fat man enter at risk.’

The crew was gathered around the tree, the lads sitting on the floor, the gents in chairs. Alex sat correctly, an Elf hat on his head and a cookie in hand, munching and chatting to Lindsay who sat within the circle of Michaels legs, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, their sweaters both Christmas themed and antlers sprouting from Michaels curls.

Gavin sat with his legs up so he could rest his arms on his knee’s rocking slightly as he babbled excitedly about the next morning too Jeremy. Jeremy had unbuttoned his vest after the dinner feast, his hat still on his head but his sunglasses on the bench away from where he sat cross legged next to Ryan’s leg. Ryan sat backwards on his chair, Jeremy leant up against his leg and his own hat and sunglasses had been put aside. As he listened to the two lads, he grabbed Jeremys hat and tossed it onto the couches so he could rest a hand in Christmas red curls.

Geoff sat on his side on, one arm on the back of it, the other hand wrapped around a glass of brew. He looked over his crew and smiled into his glass, content to see them all gathered strong. Holidays were a time for family and he wouldn’t trade his for the world.

“Who wants some more nog?” Ray called as he walked over from the kitchen, dressed in his usual, the only thing he had changed for Christmas being his beanie was now red and green with little wreaths and stockings.

“Nog me up x-ray!” Gavin called and Jeremy raised a hand too, smiling at his friend.

“make that Dos.” He said and Michael, with an evil chuckle commented loudly, “You sure Lil’J? Cause if you didn’t want any then Gavin could just have the UNO.”

They all groaned and jeered at him, Jeremy springing up quickly joined by Gavin to snatch baubles off the tree and peg them at Michael, Lindsay shrieking and crawling out of the fire zone.

“Fuck the nog!” Ray cried, putting the carton down and leapt into the fray, tackling Gavin’s legs and bringing him down with a squawk so he could grab tinsel from the tree and start trying to tie Gavin up with it.

The Gents retreated laughing from the scene, Lindsay getting to her feet and joining in the fun, snatching baubles up to throw back at Jeremy.

Above the TV eight stockings were hung.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a safe night…

“Fuck! Someone put out the tree before the presents catch fire!”

“Michael! Did you gift Gavin a fucking Bomb?!”

“It was meant to go off tomorrow when he opened it…”

“THERE’S INK EVERYWHERE NOW!”


	29. Last joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray fans...maybe don't read further... NOT CANNON just a nice little idea i had trying to write through my writers block, well maybe not nice, but a good one. As per usual, gut wrenching pain ahead so have fun with that guys, enjoy

Ray dropped to a knee, hand automatically pressing to his stomach even as the bullet lodged in his organs. He let out a pained groan and looked up to the woman who shot him, her eyes just as cold and empty as his own.

“Why?” He asked, confused as to how this came about.

“Because you’re a monster Brownman. And Monsters need to be put down. My co-workers might not be happy with my conclusion, but they could never understand you as I do.” She spoke, emotion flowing from her voice like water that flows from a stone; that is to say, no emotion at all.

Ray nodded, falling onto his ass and tilting his head the distance to the wall.

“Little help?”

“Of course.” Curtesy and polite, she helped him shuffle over, her gun put away and Ray making no motions to grab it. No need to.

“So why the gut? I piss you off or something?” Ray wondered, the woman helping him put pressure on the wound, packing it with rags from around the garage to extend his leaking life.

“Now Ray, you know that is an impossibility. No, I simple concluded that perhaps you’d wish to have time to make your goodbyes to your team-mates. Also, if you wish, it was only fair to give you time to inform your crew as to my identity.”

“Naww, we’re cool. I tots would have done the same. You better get going though, they’ll be here soon.” Ray seemed awfully calm about his impending death. His real one that is. No fake funeral today, no pretending to lay still on a slab while a British idiot took photos for another British idiot to steal.

Jeez, Dan. Ray hoped the big lummox would be ok without him. Guy could hardly tie his own shoes let alone navigate the shit storm that was Los Santos.

“Ray? Your mind is wandering. Perhaps I should stay until I hear the crew arriving.” Her voice pulled him back to the present, looking up at the face that was showing concern and grief, two emotions he knew for a fact she couldn’t feel at all. But both of them were great at pretending, doing it so long, it was second nature now.

“Just go. I’ll be fine.” He scoffed, realising what he had just said and shook his head, “Ok, no I won’t but hey, YOLO right?”

“Yolo indeed. Forgive me for being so forward.” She leant forward, capturing his lips in her own, kissing him gently, her hands framing his face and his free hand cupping the back of her head. When they broke apart he looked at her, searching eyes that searched his.

“Anything?” he asked and there was the slightest twitch to her lips.

“A girl must retain some mystery should she not?”

“Atta girl, tease a dead man.”

“Goodbye Ray Narvaez Jr. It has been my great honour…And pleasure, to have known you.” She said quietly as he clicked his tongue at her, tasting blood.

“Right back at you Stone.”

She left quickly leaving Ray to drift.

He’d done alright in the end. Sure, he had started out killing innocent people. But those last few years, especially with Dan…He’d done some good. Killed a lot of bad. Cleared it out again. Dan was great, just who he had needed. Like a child but one that could wipe its own ass. Something to keep Ray on the side of good, a motivation.

Stone had done the right thing though. He had slipped up and the bodies were rising. Dan wasn’t there for him this time and he was just getting worse. Maybe if things had been different…All well no use crying over spilt blood now.

“Ray?!” Geoff’s voice was like a crack of a whip, brining Ray around again. God gut wounds sucked, you held in forever, just hurting and a not being able to-

Geoff grabbed Rays slack face, seeing his was still alive but unfocused, mumbling some sort of monologue to himself. Alex was trying to do something but all Geoff could see was red so deep it was almost black and his oldest friend looked up at him from Rays stomach, his green eyes sparkling with tears, hopelessness on his features.

“Oh no, no come on Ray seriously? You better not be fucking faking this time, I swear.” Geoff was frantic, unable to cope with the fact that ray was alive only to die again right before him, no mistaking it this time.

“Oh…Yeah? What are you…going to do about …it?” Ray challenged, smiling at him, a blood tinged hand falling on his wrist.

“RAY!”

“FUCK NO!” Gavin and Michael, like damn twins, always together, were next to arrive, rushing forward, Ray being mobbed by words and touches, the Lads pleading with him to get up, shake it off.

“Sorry Lads. Team action news is going…out of business…” ray was getting weaker but he was holding on as much as he could.

“Ray? Ray, who did this? Who did this to you?” Geoff asked, turning Ray back to himself, away from the tear soaked faces of his Lads.

“Doesn’t…Matter…She’s- ahh” he grunted, fingers tightening on his wound, Alex trying his best but knowing it was ultimately useless, “She long gone…”

“We’ll track this ‘her’ down and fucking tear her apart Ray, just say the fucking name.” Ray grinned wide, now at the end, experiencing some sort of happiness at that oh so familiar growl.

“Vagababy, you can’t hit a girl.” He teased, his tunnel vision closing in on Ryan who had arrived with his boy toy in tow, leaving him to shove Geoff aside and grab Rays shoulders.

“I’ll Shank a bitch Ray; don’t you worry about that. A name, we need a name.” Ryan was urgent and his voice that dangerous deep that Ray could never admit he loved. Now Ryan was here he needed to be quick with the others so he could end on his own terms.

“Michael, Gavin, my boys. You were the best… Lads a guy could ask for.” He said, head rolling to look at the pair.

“You’re my little Lad Ray, even when I thought you were dead. You’ll always be lads X-ray.” Gavin choked out, pawing at Rays arm. Michael was swollen eyed but his mouth was firm.

“You’re ducking out like a bitch, just so you know.” He informed Ray who gave a huff that was meant to be a laugh.

“Fuck you Michael. You love me.”

“Yeah, I fucking do.” Another course of tears rolled down cheeks but Ray was turning away to Alex, Ignoreing when Ryan gave him a small shake, demanding Rays attention.

“Alex, thanks for everything…You were the best…dad I could have asked…for…”

“Ray, you should never have left.” Alex moaned and ray sighed nodding but he didn’t want to dwell on that missed time right now.

“Geoff, fucking never change…” Ray looked to his old boss, his good friend and his mentor, “You taught me too…never ever back down…”

“I wish I had taught you how to work a fucking phone. Ray We love you so fucking much dude. Fuck you for doing this to us again.” Geoff was trying so hard not to cry but it was happening anyway, seeing one of his family slowly bleed out, helpless to do anything but witness. He fucking hated this, but he’d sit through it, for Ray.

Ryan assumed he was next but Ray looked over his shoulder to where Jeremy was hanging back, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment. He was as surprised as the crew when Ray motioned him forward with feeble twitches of his limp fingers. The crew made room so Ryan was on one side of Ray, Jeremy the other.

“Dude, rye…He’s a handsome guy…Guess you wanted shoulders huh?” Ray’s voice was fading in and out, his heart speeding up as his breathing slowed, body trying to do anything to stay alive.

“Ray, it’s not like that. Jeremy, he…He completes me.” Ryan was sidelined by the unexpected turn of conversation, never imagining Jeremy and Ray would officially meet at all, let alone with Ray dying of a stomach shot. He didn’t want to hurt Rays feelings or send him off to the afterlife feeling unloved, but he wouldn’t deny his love for his prince either.

“Ray?” He put a hand on Rays cheek, turning him from Jeremys face to his own, “I should have done this years ago.” He gave him the only thing he could, kissing him like he kissed Jeremy, possessive and claiming and with a hint of teeth, giving Ray a taste of what could have been had he not have faked his own death. Jeremy’s first instinct was to rip Ryan off Ray and speed the dying lads trip to the underworld along but he restrained himself. He would never hurt Ryan like that.

“Jeez, all I had to do was…Die…for…real,” words were so hard to form now, Ryan barely visible anymore through the fog, “To get so many…hot…kisses… Jere…?”

Jeremy didn’t want to hear whatever Ray had to say, still fuming from the kiss that he had stolen from his king, but Ryan was looking desperate and crushed, so he took a breath and leaned closer.

“Yes Ray?” he asked for his King then with a strength no one thought Ray had, the former Lad reared up, grabbing Jeremys head and smashing his lips against his own. It was different from Ryan’s, Ray softer but more demanding, his tongue exploring and his fingers stroking as much as holding his face. Jeremy clenched his hands hard, trying to fight the reaction to kill the man attacking his face.

Ray slumped back panting and Jeremy fell back once he was realised, catching himself before he fully was laid out. Ray was laughing, hollow but loud, his glasses askew and looking at Ryan.

“Fuck man…Your- your fucking…Face…YOLO…Am…I…R..i..gh...t…?”

He died with his last joke still making a smile on his face, surrounded by his crew and his body being pulled into his one-time potential lovers chest to be cradled and rocked over as a growing animalistic keening started deep in Ryan’s chest only to bubble over into a rage and grief filled roaring cry that made the crew, bar Jeremy flinch back and the woman who had hidden, peering back into the place from a above window know that a Monster such as she has never faced would be hunting her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libby bell had her own take on this, the character, the woman named Stone, from the Dark Heroe's series. Here's the link to the Ray and stone chapter http://archiveofourown.org/works/9152749 i also strongly sudgest, if you follow the baby brother story, to read the other works in the Dark heroes series as those characters will be comeing to los santos... as soon as i get over my block


	30. The axe kick heard around the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can't sleep so he decides to go relax in the casino...  
> Jeremy wakes up alone and is NOT happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT CANNON NOT CANNON NOT CANNON!!!   
> I know, i know i hear it now, you want this so much, the set up for the Ryan/Jerem/Ray saga but i'm just not ready, i want to play more in vegas first and stuff needs to go down in Los santos (DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK LET ME BACK INTO MY FIC!)  
> -sigh- once again, trying to get through the baby brother writers block and this came out and sorry to be a smug asshole, but i liked it so much i needed to make you all suffer with me that it won't be the cannon way this kicks off.  
> Still, enjoy anyway :)

“Ok it was a bet, and I lost so I paid up.”

“Oh, I would kill to see a photo.”

“You’d kill for anything.”

“true but still… Teen Lil’J wearing women’s panties? God that would have been a sight.” Ryan sighed and Jeremy smiled, his eyes closed and fighting sleep, determined not to sleep before Ryan did. They were curled up in bed together, having spent a long, cuddly, relaxing (safe) day in their hotel room, playing Jeremys new favourite game. Well, when he wasn’t revealing embarrassing things about himself anyway.

“Your such an old perv Rye.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Dee two.”

Jeremy gave the agonized groan such a pun deserved, squeezing his king tighter as Ryan laughed that deep rolling chortle Jeremy loved to hear.

“So what was the bet?”

Ryan was curious but turned concerned when Jeremy suddenly stopped squeezing him and rolled onto his back, turning his face the other way.

“Doesn’t matter.” Ryan’s own dodge used against him, “Besides it’s my turn.” With Ryan’s question, Jeremy knew he was heading into the realm of talking about his brothers and even with all the progress they were making and the new communication that was opening up between them, he was just flat out not ready to speak of his fun loving, caring, sweet hearted brothers with the man who tore them apart.

Ryan turned so now he was on his side and hugged into the lad, Jeremy putting his arm over the one flung over his chest. He wanted to pry but he didn’t feel right now was the time. He just wanted to end this relaxing day with his prince happy and comfortable in his arms. He tucked Jeremys head under his own, the younger man still looking away from him so Ryan got a chin of blue curls under his head.

“When did you leave home?” Jeremy asked and Ryan sighed, they were moving from one unanswerable question to another. He knew Jeremy wouldn’t let it slid however so he answered reluctantly.

“I was seventeen. My father was as happy to see me go as I was to leave.”

“I’m sorry rye.” Jeremy rotated his head, having asked the question out of spite made to easy to access by his tired state and the dark that was beginning to stir in both of them. He nuzzled under Ryan’s chin in silent apology.

“Don’t be. I kicked that mother fucker’s mailbox over on my way out.”

“Oooo, badass Rye. I got a real bad boy on my hands.”

They chuckled together and started to brokenly sing ‘Bad boys’ off key until they lost the words for it and Ryan gentle teased Jeremy on that being one of the few movies he had actually seen.

Jeremy fell asleep first and Ryan held him for over an hour, mind wandering and looking out the large windows to the never sleeping city. When he was sure Jeremy wouldn’t wake, he started to shuffle himself out from under the covers, pausing when Jeremys hand shot out and snagged wrist.

“Baby?” Jeremy asked sleepily, head lifting but eyes not even opening. Ryan felt the flush of affection that was akin to the golden light, even his dark-self purring when Jeremy called him the pet name. As Ryan rarely spoke in terms of love, Jeremy seldom used pet names, preferring refer to Ryan like he would any buddy.

“It’s ok Baby, I’m ok, just go back to sleep.” Jeremy let his wrist go and grabbed the pillow Ryan had been using, pulling it into his chest.

“You gonna, pet it?” Jeremy murmured and Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Pet it?” he questioned the sleepy prince who was rubbing his head into the pillow, creating a divot.

“S’not mine.”

“What’s not yours?”

“Look out for you” Jeremys voiced faded out and he gave a soft snore, Ryan smiling as he realised Jeremy was dreaming. He was delighted at this new revelation of Jeremy sleep talking but Ryan wanted him to have a good solid sleep so he left him be, softly padding over and getting dressed in his preferred jeans and shirt. For added measure he had a knife on his leg, a smaller one on his hip and shrugged on the black hoodie Jeremy had brought for him, tucking a small side arm to the inside of it and zipping it up.

He grabbed his wallet and left Jeremy a note in case the prince woke before he returned.

_Just gone downstairs. In casino area. You’re the one who told me to relax on the money front so don’t yell at me. Be safe._

He locked the door behind him and took the stairs down, wanting the exercise. Today as they’d been sitting on the couch together, trying to get Jeremy to sit through one goddamn movie, his boyfriend had turned and poked Ryan in the hip with a boop noise and a snicker.

“We better start going to the gym or something Rye, you’re getting handles.”

“look who’s talking thunder thighs.”

“You love my thighs.” Ryan had snapped his teeth at that making Jeremy laugh, twisting then straddling Ryan, putting arms over his neck, dropping his voice low and wearing that cheeky grin Ryan adored “And I like having something to grab onto.”

That had effectively ended the attempt to watch movies.

Ryan wanted to scope out the gym attached to the casino but he’d leave that to the next day and go with Jeremy. If his research and careful treatment of Jeremys PTSD went well enough, he hoped perhaps they could swim laps together. Of course, that wouldn’t happen for many more months even if he was aiming for a hopeful estimate.

Stairs had been a good choice as he could work off the flush of anger that had burned as he thought of Jeremys fear. Oh, how he hated that more than any mark that had been put on his prince’s body by others hands. His Jeremy was strong, savage, competent. Then some asshole went and poured fear down his throat like they poured water down his face. British fucking pig…

Ryan paused on the steps, realisation hitting him like a truck.

_“Rye-bread! My man main! Need a fav dude.” Ray had called, stopping Ryan as he was placing his helmet on in preparation to leave the garage. Ryan pulled the helmet from his head, his makeup fully applied for this trip out to the counterfeit shops, Alex meeting him there for the Geoff duty swap over. That was if the boss didn’t decide to sneak away again._

_He turned his attention to Ray, his own job suspended while he waited for whatever Ray needed._

_“How can I be of service my lad?” He asked regally, Ray scoffing and rolling his eyes._

_“Righto my King,” even said sarcastically it sent shivers thrilling down Ryan’s spine to be so addressed by Ray, “Look, I used this new cop contact of mine. British pig. Felt him out for a job and he came through. Little hard to understand cause of the accent, but hey you understand like most of Gavin’s gibberish so you should be good.”_

_“Ah ray? You didn’t ask for anything yet.” Ryan pointed out after a moment of ray smiling at him, hands tucked into pockets._

_“Oh, shit, right!” he smacked himself on the forehead and shook his head, Ryan coming to understand Ray was high, smiling more and more forward when he was in such a state, “I just want to know if he’s going to sell me out. Mind having a sniff around?”_

_Ryan was disappointed. He had to pass, he had a date with Edgar after his shift with Geoff was over and he’d been putting it off way to long as it was. He hated letting down Ray but even now his dark self was snarling, pacing under his skin, throwing tempting images of Ray bend and bloody and deliciously tempting, mouth open and begging for more. He couldn’t risk it._

_“God, I’m sorry Ray I can’t. I got to tend to my kingdom after this shift. Maybe ask Gavin if the guys a Brit? Or Alex is pretty level headed and can be subtle.”_

_Ray rolled his eyes, this time the gesture made guilt spike then be overwhelmed by Dark as Dark Ryan lunged so hard against Ryan’s control he fumbled the helmet in his hands._

_“Yeah, I’ll ask Alex then. Thanks for nothing Vagababy, enjoy your weekend.” Ray spun on a heel and swaggered towards the stairs back to the penthouse. Ryan watched him go, torn inside, wanting to follow, throw himself at Rays feet and agree to do anything that would make the Lad smile. He also wanted to follow, grab that asshole by the collar and throw him at his own feet, put that smart mouth to real use._

_He did neither. He drove away._

NO FUCKING WAY…

_No fucking way…_

  1. FUCKING. WAY…



A British cop… A contact inside the LSPD…Someone with access to Morgue files…Someone to Plant photos…

A British cop…Captures Jeremy… has intimate knowledge of the Fake AH crew members when he fucking shouldn’t know a single fucking name…

A British Fucking cop…has a contact who knows about Fakes Bugs…Knows about the email conspiracy…

A bounty hunter that claimed the Marshall kill, wore glasses and said Yolo…

How did he know too wet Jeremys face _, UNLESS HE KNEW JEREMY HAD BEEN WATERBOARDED?!_

Ryan blinked out of existence.

Vagabond came to the surface.

 

Felix was happily sitting in the Montecito resort and casino, scoping out his target. He had seen the eyes of a killer at that meeting and he knew a good fun time was to be had. A protective killer and a vulnerable element? This was his kind of game. Easier than it should be when he swore the vulnerable element out on the casino floor, head whipping around, searching for something, his big bad protector perhaps?

Then he saw the guy lock eyes on him, Felix raising a glass to him. The guy had great confidence in his keeper to storm his way over to Felix, shoving people out of his path, his throat clearly showing fingers and a light bruise over his cheek bones, most likely some punishment for some transgression.

“Hello sailor, we’re brave aren’t we to wander around without-“

Not much surprised Felix, not much he was unprepared for. He was unprepared for a mere 5’4 man with shocking blue hair and clearly a beaten and controlled submissive kick the stool out from under him and in the same movement lunge forward, catching his throat and slamming him over the bar table, an empty glass shattering under his back.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Little Timmy roared mere inches’ form Felix’s face, the mercenary seeing what he had missed before. This was as insane as the first! Bonus!

“Batman…need… air…talk…” Felix choked out, tapping the hand clenched over his airway. The guy snarled, a crowd around them but at a distance. Security was coming but this guy didn’t even notice, grabbing Felix by the collar, his hand not letting up on the air and bodily lifted him to throw him to the ground.

“FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Felix, now he was free to suck in a breath, got up on one elbow, rubbing his neck and grinning at the monster baring down on him. Security was around now, screaming at him to stop, pulling Tasers and pointing them at Felix’s attacker.

“Stop playing the pronoun game and I’ll be happy to comply sweetheart.” Felix mocked, trusting in the Tasers to stop timothy from attacking him again. His second miscalculation which turned this from a fun game to personal.

Timothy’s foot went straight up and no less than three Tasers hit his back and shoulders but that did nothing to stop the leg from coming down in a powerful axe kick. Felix did the angles milliseconds before it hit, blood already rushing from his head as his eyes widened just the slightest amount before heel met testicle.

The howl silenced the casino within a twenty-foot radius.

Felix was going to fucking eviscerate that fucking bastard and his giant fucking fiancée if it was the last thing he did on this earth, he fucking swore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people i promise i'm trying to get back to baby brother thus why everything else is getting spammed because i just can't get it to go right... I might have to do a time skip at this point... I hate to do it but i just can't seem to make it around this freaking wall!


	31. How geoff meet alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hesitant cannon?  
> remember when i got thrown off the muse train cause i found out jack doesn't want to be in dark fics so i change him to the OC alex? well this is a rewrite of a bit of the backstory i had been doing up.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Geoff Fink was the newest kid in the mental ward, but Alex had his best friend to protect. So when it came time for the new guy to swagger over and try to sit down where his childhood friend had claimed her spot, Alexis still coming back with her own food, Alex didn’t hesitate, smashing the plate of food out of hands and laying the older kid out.

“What the Jesus H Christ FUCK man?!” Fifteen and that mouth was filthier then most of what the guards said here in the lock down from the criminally insane under twenty’s unit. Geoff was holding his jaw but Alex stepped by Alexis to sink another fist into face.

“Fuck! Stop hitting me! Fucking stop!” Geoff was yelling out, raising hands to stop the assault but not to fight back.

“Al? Al, stop it! Stop it right now!” Alexis demanded her shrill voice even higher when she commanded her much larger friend around. Alex stopped with a fist raised, the kids collar clenched in his fist.

“Al, I think he wants to be friends.” Alexis pointed out as the kid smiled up at Alex, blood highlighting his teeth and hands spread in peaceful intent.

“Done beating on me buddy?” Geoff quipped and Alex bared his teeth jerking him closer to his face.

“What do you want from us?” Alex asked low and deadly, not wanting anyone to come near Alexis. No one gave a shit about the broken children here, they were shoved all together like sardines in a can. Alex had to be vigilant, Alexis was two years younger than him and they had grown up like siblings; attempts to rape her had been made by older kids and guards alike. Fourteen-year-old Alex always had to be on guard for the next trick.

“Ah to stoke the seeds to a beautiful friendship for years to come?” Alex didn’t know if he was mocking him, being sarcastic or just plain preforming for the gathered crowd around them. Frankly he didn’t care. The only thing that stopped him from turning off the lights to this guy’s world was the titter Alexis gave behind him. Alex sighed out and Geoff’s smile grew wider when his jumpsuit collar trickled over fingers as Alex let him go.

“Watch your mouth around Alexis.” Was all he said, getting up and leaving the new kid to pick himself up from the dirt. Alex retook his seat and patted the seat next to his, glaring at Geoff when the guy brushed himself off and came forward, thinking Alex meant himself. Absolutely not, Alexis getting the seat next to Alex and bouncing a little on the seat as Geoff took the one apposite the two.

“Don’t mind Al being grumpy. He’s always grumpy.” Alexis said happily, not breaking the poker face Alex levelled at this new kid.

“Grumpy huh? I understand grumpy pretty fu-darn…Darn well. So, my lunch is ah, gone, but um I just wanted to come over here and talk to you guy’s cause- “

“Cause you heard she’s the only untouchable girl in this place and you thought you could weasel your way into our rooms by getting chummy with me?” Alex saw right through this guy’s plan and even when Alexis hit him, he didn’t let up on the death glare he levelled, Geoff looking between the two, moving back in surprise.

“Al! don’t be so vulgar,” Alexis chided, the little lady to the core, looking to Geoff as she spoke to her protector, “He could be genuine you know, maybe we could finally have a friend?”

“He’s not genuine at all Pet, just look at him, guessed his plan in one!” Alex stabbed a finger at Geoff who raised his hands, feeling now was a time to interject.

“No, whoa, hey, I’m the real genuine article dude. I’ve got no interest in your sister-“

“Not my sister.”

“-friend, type person, lovely as she is,” he tipped a wink at Alexis who flushed and giggled pressing a dainty hand to her lips even as Alex reared up, his hands on the table and Geoff falling off his seat in a dash to get away, shouting as he went.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! No offense man! No offense meant!” Geoff got back on his feet with his hands up, slowly approaching the table again as Al sat down, putting an arm around Alexis and pulling her into his side, Alexis watching Geoff with amusement, her own personal show. Geoff looked between the two again then around the yard, putting his hands down and leaning over the table.

“I’ve got no interest in your sister because I’m gay dude.” Alex snorted as Alexis gasped.

“No he’s not gay Pet, he’s just saying it to get our trust.” Alex assured her but she shook her head.

“Who would admit that here? He has to be telling the truth,” she argued then shoved him with a hand, not budging him an inch but Geoff grinning to see Alex respond to the girl with and affectionate squeeze, “you need to trust more Ally-bear.”

“Fine. You need proof I really want to be your friend and I have no interest in your sister-“

“She’s not my sister!”

“-Friend type person,” Geoff soldiered on despite the interruption, “And I just really actually want to be friends with the only other kids in here for killing a parent?”

Alex nodded, both older boys Ignoreing Alexis as she chided them both for being so hard and pleading with them to just be friends already. Geoff’s face hardened into something different from the joking, cocky façade he had shown up to this point, nodding his chin slightly at them both.

“Alright, I hope this works because if not, and you don’t back me up, then I am, excuse the language miss,” he addressed the girl under Alex’s arm, “fucking dead.”

Alex pulled Alexis of her seat and took two quick steps back when Geoff suddenly climbed up onto the table. HE cupped his hands around his mouth, turning slowly as he bellowed for the whole yard to hear.

“Attention Fucktards and Dick nuggets!” He cried then looked down on the stunned couple winking at them again, an apology for his language once again before he went back to yelling at the gathered kids, “My name Is Geoffrey and I just wanted everyone to know, get it in the air, clear it out so they say…That I am a flaming fucking poofter! I am Gay as fucking Dicks guys! And Dicks? Well their pretty fucking gay when you put your mind to it. Just wanted that out there, In the yard so if any of you fucking cockswipes want to call me out on it, well I’ve just fucking stolen your thunder, haven’t I?”

Alex was gobsmacked, Alexis delighted and quivering in his arms, really loving this new guy who had just blown in to their lives and in a matter of moments turned it over into something unknown but exciting.

“You got a problem with the afore mentioned loving of dick? Fucking fight me! If not? Fucking blow me because who cares what a bunch of mentally fucked baggage such as yourselves think?” He ended it with a rotation of the yard, both middle fingers up and a wide grin before he casually jumped down in front of Alex.

“Well? Did I prove I’m not interested in hurting your sister?”

“She’s not my-“ Alex begun automatically but was not hear as Geoff was tackled to the ground by furious teens. Alex sighed and carefully placed Alexis to the side.

“Go get ‘em Al!” she cheered when he waded into the fray, the Fourteen-year-old already bigger than most other kids there, plucking people off Geoff who was cackling madly, fists and feet flying in the middle of the fray, blood running freely and uncaring down his wild face.

The crazy kid did do it though. He had proved without a doubt that he wasn’t there to hurt Alexis. No one would have done something like that just to get past a protector. No one would take the beating he was no receiving just for a slim chance at a lowered guard.

Now all Alex had to do was figure out what he _did_ want from them.


	32. Crisscrossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads awake to a threat suddenly in their room only to come face to face with vagabond. Problem is...Ryans right there beside Geoff so who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xansz! i did a thing!  
> Lol so this is non cannon because i'm trying my hand at crossing over AU's here  
> Hope you like

Ryan didn’t remember how he got here, just that he was there, standing at the end of a bed with three men, all in various stages of undress or pyjamas, three weapons pointed at his head and one of men seemed to be him.

“Well my nightmares have now manifested themselves as an alternate reality. That’s interesting. I wonder if Jeremy can hear me.”

“Who the FUCK are you and why the FUCK are you talking about our son?! You got three seconds before we Fucking Blast you.” The middle man threatened and Ryan recognised his master, Geoff. With a start, he realised he had his mask on still and he slowly raised his hands. His mirror-self shifted, hand tightening on the gun that was calm and steady.

“You think your fucking Funny? Dressed up as Vagabond? How the fuck did you get in here huh? Did you think this would end well?” His mirror-self sounded just like him.

“May I remove my mask?” Ryan was the calmest of them all, His mirror self, Geoff and the stranger all tense and ready to fire at the slightest excuse.

“yeah, let’s see who we’re about to fucking kill shall we?”

All three sucked in breaths when Ryan revealed his face, the paint doing nothing to hide the familiar features from these three. The mirror Ryan on the bed was the first up and Ryan allowed him to put the knife to his throat and press him against the wall.

“What kind of trick is this? Who the fuck are you!?”

“My name is Ryan Haywood. I also go by the name Vagabond, The Fake AH crew attack Dog and Resident torture for Boss Ramsey. So I don’t care if you’re a manifestation of my nightmares and wear my face, if you don’t back the fuck up right now, I will gut you before you can blink.” He explained calmly his mirror-self baring his teeth and his eye’s flickering with an answering madness. Then the Geoff from the bed (not his Geoff he tried to remind himself) was between them, pushing the Mirror Ryan away from the vagabond Ryan.

“Ok, back the fuck up Ryan, uh, my Ryan, Dad Ryan.” He looked between the two and Ryan could feel the hand on his chest feel the shape of his pecs in a way that was more familiar then his Geoff had ever touched him.

“We need to decide what’s happened here. This is, by all appearances, another Ryan. A different Ryan but another one.” The other man from the bed has gotten up, his hand fingering a gun. Vagabond Ryan didn’t mind showing his face to Geoff or to his mirror self but this stranger who gave him familiar vibes but he knew he had never seen before was another matter.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my nightmare.”

“that’s Jack. You don’t recognise Jack?” Geoff asked and VagaRyan shook his head, his eyes fixed unblinking on the man named Jack. Geoff moved so his face was blocking the way to look into the familiar yet not familiar face.

“But you recognise me? You mentioned the Fake AH crew and boss Ramsey. That’s me?” VagaRyan blinked at him then nodded.

“Yes, you were my master.”

“ _Were?”_ DadRyan picked up on the magic word and Vagabond turned that deep unblinking gaze onto his counterpart.

“My priorities have _shifted_ as of late. My turn for a question. You mentioned a son? And you” he pressed a finger to Geoff that had both his partner’s guns back up, “You called him DAD Ryan. Explain this. Now.”

“I’m a Father. And You are not going anywhere near Our sons until we know what this and you are.” Dad Ryan Said quickly. After that, it was quickly decided that Dad Ryan was going with his Vagabond counterpart to the safe house within the city. Jack would stay with the kids and Geoff would help him settle the kids and organise something.

Dad Ryan divested Vagabond Ryan of all his things, the man staying calm and cooperative, not bothered by the weapons pointed at him, most likely because he was still believing this was some sort of dream. Jack and Geoff kept the alternate Ryan covered until while their Ryan got dressed. Before they left however Jack brought up a good point.

“How are we going to know which Ryan is ours?” He asked of Geoff who looked between the two. Vagabond Ryan without any of his armour or his mask wore the same shirt and Dad jeans their own Ryan dressed in. Right now, the only difference between the two was the fact Vagabond Ryan’s face was painted and his hair was longer and in a small tail at the base of his neck. Two things that could easily be corrected.

“I’ll give you the boys birthdays as a password.” Dad Ryan suggested. Vagabond Ryan looked to his mirror self.

“You have more than one child? Why? How? It would be prudent to assume here that you’re bisexual like I am so did you not wear protection before you were with these two?”

“Shut the fuck up…Me…” Ryan started out strong but the confusion of the situation made the words die out.

“Just get him out of here. The boys will be up soon and I am _not_ explaining how Dada got cloned,” Geoff dropped his voice, more mumbling to himself but everyone heard him, “Least not until I understand it.”

“Are we sure were not all hallucinating?” Jack asked only for the strange Ryan to answer.

“That is my hypothesis yes. Last I remember, I was on a hunt, Jeremy was driving our prey towards me. Then I stepped back to hide for the ambush. Then when I blinked, here I was, standing before your bed.” VagaRyan looked to Dad Ryan once more, a little uneasy to see his own face working independently from his will, “Either I am Dreaming, perhaps my psychotic tendencies solidifying into full on Hallucination or, I am a figment of _your_ imagination that has gained self-awareness.”

“He’s just as mouthy as our Ryan.” Geoff said over his shoulder, earning a double defensive ‘Hey!’ from the Haywood’s.

“Either way, let’s act like he’s real, he’s here and go from there.” Dad Ryan said and VagaRyan tipped a hand, pointing to his mirror self.

“I like that option. This talk of… Partners,” he eyed Geoff off then more suspiciously eyed Jack, “is making me confused and frankly, a little murdery. I’d like answers and I’m more likely to get them from living men.”

“Ok, get him gone.” Geoff said quickly and his Ryan nodded. He grabbed his phone then with his weapon directed his other self towards the door.

“I will not hesitate to kill you in you go anywhere but the garage.” He warned VagaRyan. VagaRyan was the model prisoner, allowing himself be walked to the car then tied up expertly and dumped in the back. DadRyan hadn’t bothered with handcuffs, knowing he knew how to slip them so this Ryan most likely did as well. Instead he bound him in electrical wire, in a tie that the more he struggled, the tighter it got.

“Excellent. Good to know even my mirror selves know how to correctly incapacitate a professional.”

“I’m the Vagabond buddy. Of course I do.” Dad Ryan replied making sure his other self was secured in the seat behind the passenger seat, where he could still shoot him from his place driving. He got in the driver’s seat and made the mirror look directly at the mysterious Ryan in the back.

“So, what’s our theory?” Back seat Ryan asked. Dad Ryan shrugged, looking into his own eyes then carefully pulling out, feeling more relaxed now that he was taking this crazed version of himself further away from his vulnerable children.

“Well, this doesn’t feel like a dream I’m having, if so then I am more self-aware then I thought I was.”

“Yes, I am leaning towards discarding the nightmare theory. These straps are cutting into skin and besides Ray or Jeremy would have died by now surely.”

Dad Ryan looked into the back once more, driving through the early morning streets towards the main city.

“You’re not…a father?”

“Not that I know of. And I have been very careful of that.”

“But Jeremy and Ray live in your world? How do you know them if they aren’t your kids? Why would you dream of them dying?”

VagaRyan looked out the window, not answering the question instead asking his own.

“How old are they here? How did they become your children? Is Michael, Gavin and Alex here?”

Dad Ryan closed off as well and silence fell, neither Ryan wanting to talk about their loved ones, both aware of the potential danger the other posed.

“This is a stale mate if ever I saw one.” VagaRyan ventured after a time and the Dad Ryan relaxed slightly with a scoff.

“You said it Buddy.”

“Does anyone call you Vagabuddy here?”

“I get VagaBooty from Geoff and Jack.”

Both Ryan’s chuckled, Dad Ryan looking back to see his face painted double shaking his head with a grin.

“So, you’re not with Geoff or Jack?”

“I have never seen this Jack person before in my life. Geoff and I attempted sex only once. I don’t recall all of it, just awaking in my cell.”

That shocked DadRyan though he hid it from, well, himself.

“He kept you in a cell?”

“Only during the early days. Then only when I lost control.”

Dad Ryan shook his own head, hands tight to the wheel. The way VagaRyan described himself was getting under DadRyan skin. He was getting the idea that as Dangerous and as rage filled as he could get, what sat in the back was something darker. A version of him that had known no happiness besides the one from the kill. Is that what he would have become had Michael not entered his life?

VagaRyan was tilting his head, inspecting his DadRyan version of himself curiously. This Ryan seemed to be hard yes, but he lacked the certain something present in Himself and his prince. He spotted scars but not as many as his own nor as deep. His neck had been bare of any marks and his torso lacking the brand over VagaRyans own heart.

This life, with children and partners…It had softened him. Not weaker, Ryan refused to believe any version of himself was weak, just…softer…

Was this what he would become over time with Jeremy? Or something different all together?

“Oh, so the penthouse is your secondary home in this world?” VagaRyan noticed the way they were traveling, his Dad self stiffening in the front.

“Figures you’d know about this.”

“It is the main share house in my world. Where we all live together, the six of us.”

That made Ryan confused, searching through the things VagaRyan had said to pull out the likely names.

“Geoff, Jeremy, Ray, Michael, Gavin, yourself and…Alan?”

“Alex. And no, Ray doesn’t live with us.”

“Or jack apparently.” Dad Ryan said softly, his Darker self in the back narrowing his eyes.

“Hey, I said I don’t know a Jack ok?”

“And I don’t know an Alex.”

They pulled into the parking garage in sullen silence only speaking when DadRyan was let out VagaRyan.

“How do you think this is going to end?” Dad Ryan asked and for the first time in his life was on the receiving end of his own mad laugh, excited eyes finding his.

“Honestly? In blood. But that’s how we enjoy it? Right?”

 

Both Ryan sat across from each other after a time in the pent house, both clean faced, only one had his hair tied back in a short tail, the others hair shorter and near his ears. They both had a can of diet coke in hand and the other hand was wrapped in a bandage around each other’s palm. The one with the hair tie had that left arm lighter than his right.

They stared into identical faces and talked, curiosity and theories bonding the two deeper than they thought they’d fall so quickly.

DadRyan had the same parents as VagaRyan, the difference being his mother had been in his life. His father was a stern man but was in no way abusive. He knew his father took medication however and when he had been a teen, he had started acting out. His parents had taken him to a shrink who had done nothing but teach DadRyan to hate all Shrinks and how to hide his sociopathic tendency’s.

VagaRyans mother had not been in his life, and VagaRyans father had never told him what happened to her. His father had been abusive, beating and berating his son, almost constantly drunk and always at VagaRyan to act ‘normal’. He threw medication and doctors at his son until VagaRyan learnt how to ‘pretend’ normal.

There their lives took similar turns, just at different points. While VagaRyan had spent his Teen and early twenties years assimilating, attempting to hide his darkness even from himself, DadRyan had embraced it, turning to crime to fill the need he felt inside. He had found Geoff by performing a hit during the heist Geoff and the gang he had been raised in were doing. Geoff was already with Jack, but they hit it off and when Jack and Ryan met, it was like coming home.

“What I don’t understand is, three of you?” VagaRyan questioned and DadRyan drummed fingers on his coke. They had both been pleasantly surprised to see they both enjoyed the beverage, despite the differences between them.

“It’s hard to explain. It’s just, they complete me…Without them, both of them, I would be empty. Most people are part of a two-piece puzzle. With us, it takes all three to make a whole. I’m not sure if it would work with just one or the other. We need the three of us together, united…” He trailed off, tilting his head at VagaRyan.

“You said you don’t know Jack. But you do know Geoff. How could you, _not,_ love him?”

VagaRyan flinched at the word love, at how easily this DadRyan could mouth human emotions like he knew just how to recognise and identify them.

“I think I do, in a way. He is my Master, and I owe a lot of what working sanity I have to him-” Dad Ryan interrupted by pointed a finger at VagaRyan and cutting him off.

“Ok, what’s with that?”

“With what?”

“The ‘sanity’ talk and the ‘psychopathic tendencies’ and the just creepy things you keep mentioning like they aren’t fucking disturbing.” DadRyan was frustrated in the way VagaRyan spoke about himself, disturbed inside at how much he was relating to this Darker Vagabond Ryan.

“You said you are the Vagabond. Are you not?”

“Of course I am. I’m the Best Hitman around.”

“Hitman!?” Now it was VagaRyans turn to rear back in his chair, confused, “Surely not? We are above hitman status. We are mercenary’s, aren’t we? The sole property of the Fake Ah crew? Loyalty earnt in blood?” DadRyan shook his head, dropping his hand to his hip where he was armed as VagaRyan was not.

“No! Well, yes I’m part of the Fake Ah crew, but we’re just getting to our feet. Only just starting up. Fuck, the only reason we have this place is because Geoff still works for his original Crew until we’re stable enough to get on our feet.”

“So what your saying is…Fake Ah are not the fear of the city?”

“Pfft, I wish!”

“Jeez what the fuck are you doing?! Get out there and drown a few bitches in the fountains! Shank a street cop before he knows what’s happened! Hold up a fucking MacDonald’s on your way home from a heist and tip the cashier!”

DadRyan couldn’t help the incredulous laugh he gave at VagaRyans suggestions. He couldn’t believe these things were something that his alternate self had done.

“I’m Raising kids…Ryan,” it was strange to say his own name, addressing his own face but he powered through it to explain, “I’m not saying I don’t enjoy a good skinning but that only takes place like once a year, twice if I’m lucky. My kids are my glow man.”

VagaRyan didn’t understand that, he couldn’t. The life he had lead had no room or basis for even _beginning_ to understand what DadRyan was saying.

“but…but…How can you stand it? The empty dark? How can you fight the urge?”

“I look at my sons, a stand by my Partners. My family. They help me stay strong against the dark.”

VagaRyan shook his head slowly, his face so confused and DadRyan had to ask himself.

“If you’re not with Geoff, then do you have _anything_ in your life besides being a-a killer?”

VagaRyan coloured and his face turned to stone as he took a carefully planned drink.

“Jeremy is your son you said?” The change of topic made DadRyan wary. He nodded and raised a brow.

“Yes? Jeremy is six, going on seven. Why?”

VagaRyan huffed and he looked at his coke as he spoke slowly.

“The years are the same, and you and I are the same age but…In my world, Jeremy is…older…”

DadRyans grew still, his face blank as he listened.

“He is older as well, only a handful of years younger than us.” VagaRyan looked up, DadRyans Face was stone.

“He is a skilled, _heh_ hitman, rapidly becoming better than that lowly title. A sniper and a brawler. He is strong and brave and _loyal…_ ” his voice caressed the word, his eyes dropping to the table and smiling softly as VagaRyan remembered his prince, “Jeremy never backs down and he is always willing to try anything. To My Prince, Danger only makes him more excited, his reflexes the best that I have seen in years. His instincts are spot on and he’s not bad on the eyes eith-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” DadRyan threw up a hand, VagaRyan looking up into the Fathers face.

“I don’t care if you are me from an alternate reality, if you say one more word about my son in that line, I will fucking stab you in the eye.” DadRyan said coolly and with feeling getting a mad sounding chuckle and a delighted look from his Other self.

“Oh so I AM in there somewhere! Seems like we have the same triggers there, Daddy…”

DadRyan wondered what would happen if he were to kill this alternate Ryan right now. Their bandaged hands had proven they weren’t connected physically, DadRyan trying it to see if would appear on VagaRyan then VagaRyan echoing the palm cut to be sure he was not dreaming.

“Now, if Jeremy is older,” he glared at the still smiling VagaRyan, “How old is everyone else? And who is this Alex and why didn’t you meet Jack when you met Geoff?”

“The Lads are all in their twenties. Jeremy is the youngest of them and I am the youngest Gent. I will have to ask Geoff when I get back if he knew a Jack. Perhaps because I met Geoff and Alex when they were in their mid-twenties whereas, you encountered Geoff when he was nineteen.”

As if his name had summoned him, Geoff knocked then entered without waiting on an answer. DadRyan holstered the gun he had pulled, VagaRyan shooting him an impressed and approving look. Geoff was shocked all over again, seeing the two across from one another, looking like a man and his mirror image except both their heads faced him.

“That is…kinda off putting honestly… So what have you guys come up with?” Geoff said then came forward, sitting with the one that had shorter hair, putting an arm around his shoulder and making a point to kiss lips even if it was brief, DadRyan not willing to take his eyes off VagaRyan for a moment.

VagaRyan watched Geoff claim DadRyans lips and something clicked in his mind, prompting him to stand suddenly, now his turn to point an accusing finger at DadRyan.

“You are not a dominate!” he cried and DadRyan raised a brow, exchanging a quick look with Geoff before answering.

“Ah, if you mean a Top, then I guess not? We switch around.”

“I don’t know whether I’m turned on or weirded out by this.” Geoff said by his side but VagaRyan spoke over him.

“But, then, you… You allow _him_ control?”

“There is no control. Just enjoyment. Why? What are you doing to Jeremy?!” Now DadRyan was standing up, getting angry imagining what could be happening to this alternate version of his own son, even if he was older and not related there.

“My prince knows his place. We fit, complete together in our roles.” VagaRyan told him in a regal voice then stumbled back when DadRyan struck suddenly, hitting him square between the eyes with a closed fist. Geoff jumped up and VagaRyan growled as he grunted in pain then he was laughing, moving his hands from his face, his eyes deranged and blood oozing from a nostril.

“My prince has hit me harder than that.” He taunted and Geoff’s hand caught DadRyans pants around the hem and pulled him back, VagaRyan laughing harder at the sight. Geoff grabbed the Gun that had appeared in DadRyans hand shouting over the mad laughter at his partner.

“We are not killing him until I know what is going on! What is he on about?!”

VagaRyan was the one who answered, turning his crazy eyes on Geoff, the blood from his nose having leaked over lips making his lips red with it.

“I am talking about this.” He said quickly and in one fluid movement, he pulled his shirt over his head and let the fabric fall, lifting a finger to trace the bite scar near his throat over his shoulder, “My prince has hurt me sweeter than your little love tap ever would.”

Both men looked upon the scared body of VagaRyan with horror, Geoff more obvious but even DadRyan was put off by the sheer _amount_ of scaring. Bullet holes and deep slice scars and burns all over, small and large alike. But the two that were the most disturbing was the fucking _brand_ of the crew logo over his heart and the Goddamn _human_ teeth marks at his shoulder.

“Ryan…” And Geoff wasn’t sure which one he was addressing… “I’m changing my answer to definitely weirded out and by god you are one fucked up mother fucker.”

VagaRyan grinned wider, loving the taste of fear and horror in the air, his dark self hungry for it.

 

 


	33. Crisscrossed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were different in some ways, the same in others.  
> Two Ryans, one weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did more of the thing!   
> it may get a little scary but i promise if you power through it is actaully a fluffy one  
> VagaRyan is the most insane Ryan i have at my disposal ok, he does not think like we do

“Are you insane? No scratch that. Looking at him I _know_ your insane!” Geoff hissed at his Ryan, the one he was raising kids with. They had put the kids to bed and were gathered together, all three dads around the living room table.

VagaRyan had been here for a whole month now and showed no signs of returning from where he came from. He was preforming DadRyans hits and in return, they allowed him to stay at the penthouse. They didn’t have much choice besides trusting him or killing him and no one was yet willing to do that quite yet. DadRyan had just asked a question however that set Geoff off and even had jack nervously stroking his beard.

“That monster is not coming anywhere near our Kids Ryan, fucking forget about it.” Geoff said firmly and Ryan spread his hands in an open gesture.

“Look, I am not saying we let him. I’m saying what he’s asked for and what he’s asked for is to meet the boys.” Ryan calmly passed on the request of the VagaRyan to his partners, so the three of them could discuss what they wanted to do together as the team they were.

“Geoff, I get Ryan’s point. Say we tell Vagabond Ryan to take a long walk off a short pier about it, what do you think he’ll do?”

All three considered what they had learnt about this alternate Ryan in the time he had been here.

The man was insane, but the calm and intellectually contend kind of insane. They had always had issues with this realities Ryan, DadRyan having a rage that could come over him and he had a fascination with death which could disturb. The VagaRyan took that to an art form, in the brief month he had been given DadRyans hits to entertain himself, the reputation of Vagabond had increased dramatically.

Vagabond Ryan had tied a man to the front of a stolen ice-cream truck and rammed it through the wall of a Wendy’s. He had called it ‘poetic justice’ but wouldn’t explain himself further. Plus, they were sure he was doing something sinister in the penthouse, every time DadRyan, the most frequent visitor, dropped by, he always smelt bleach and VagaRyan was always fingering the machete he had produced from fucking nowhere.

“there’s no predicting what he’ll do. He’s _me_ and I can’t even tell you.” Ryan answered the question and Geoff hit a fist on the table.

“That’s is just the reason why I don’t want him here. What the fuck does he want? What will he say? The fucking things he says creeps me out and I’m a fucking adult!”

“Maybe we should just kill him.” DadRyan suggested coldly. Jack and Geoff softened at that and Ryan found either hand captured by a partner.

“Ryan, you know that we know you guys are different, right?” Jack asked and Ryan shrugged, keeping as much of his hurt from his voice as he could.

“We aren’t though Jack. He’s me without you both. He’s what I would have become had you not both taken me in. If you hadn’t opened your hearts and tamed the beast inside me, _that,_ VagaRyan, is what I would have been.”

“No, it wouldn’t-“

“Yes, it would have Geoff. We need to start dealing with the fact he’s here and he’s not going away anytime soon. Not back to his own world, dimension, the fuck-ever or anywhere else but near us. He misses his home, his own family, even if he doesn’t understand what is happening to him.”

Geoff came around and hugged Ryan, using a hand to pull his sandy haired partners head to his chest and kiss the top of it.

“Baby, you are not a monster. And you have your family right here. We got you baby.” Geoff assured him as Jack came around and completed the hug, enfolding both men in his larger reach.

“We love you Ryan. Just because were made a bit uneasy by this guy doesn’t mean we love you any less.”

“But he _is_ me.” Ryan moaned brokenly and his partners had no answer for him.

 

VagaRyan had bugged the house ages ago when the family had been out. DadRyan did his best to make security tight, but it was obvious he had neither the money nor the experience keep VagaRyan out. If the Dads thought VagaRyan was living off their generosity and his Mirror self’s hit’s, they were sorely mistaken. If they thought VagaRyan was going to sit back and just hang out forever, they were equally unhinged.

He scoffed at himself on the small screen, both repulsed and fascinated by DadRyans ability to emote. Only His prince could see him anything less than perfect and here DadRyan was, crying and being rocked by the soft Geoff and their giant partner. He couldn’t recognise the jealousy and longing the sight stirred so he fell back on the old basics.

Cold, calm, fury.

He used it to fuel his latest interrogation. He stood up from the computer, shutting down the screen and walking back into the bathroom where a slightly older man sobbed into his gag, bound by his arms around the towel rack. VagaRyan worked with what he had, and the bathroom was the easiest place to clean up.

As he walked in he kicked the head of the last victim closer to the man.

“Professor. Are you ready to tell me about tears in the fabric of space and time? Or are you going to keep insisting it is only a theory and is an improbability of actually happening like your college here?”

 

DadRyan knocked on the penthouse door, gathering his nerves and calling upon the darkness within himself to cover his spine in steel. He knew there was something wrong inside him but his family helped him keep it under control. VagaRyans darkness however was a well-fed beast and a near personality all on its own.

“Come in. It’s our place after all.” The sound of his own voice, cheery and distant never failed to amaze and creep him out. He opened the door and once again the smell of bleach was strong. VagaRyan was in the kitchen a long knife in hand as he sliced banana to sit atop a steaming bowl of oatmeal.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You want any?” VagaRyan asked pleasantly and DadRyan shook his head. VagaRyan shrugged and went to the fridge, pulling out two cans of diet coke, tossing one to DadRyan who caught it and cracked it in the same movement.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Ryan?” VagaRyan never seemed disturbed by the second Ryan, perhaps because they were in DadRyans world and so Where DadRyan had people to protect, VagaRyan had none.

“We talked about it and we decided that now’s not the time to introduce the boys to you yet.”

VagaRyan took that calmly, sitting himself on the couch and balancing his bowl on a knee as he cracked his own drink.

“Don’t you think I should meet my own kids?” He asked mildly and DadRyan Frowned, taking a step forward.

“They are not your children.”

“they’re yours and that’s close enough.”

“No, it isn’t! I am raising those boys with _my_ loves. They are _my_ sons, _I_ was there for their first steps, _I_ was there for the tears and the tantrums. They are _my_ boys, **not** yours! Mine!”

VagaRyan stayed quiet, just looking at him evenly, head slightly tilted as DadRyan used their patented dangerous tone on him.

“You really are me, aren’t you? Every time I think there’s something wrong here, that you could not possibly be me, soft and kind and full of _caring_ as you are, you go and say something that makes me see we are the same.”

DadRyan flinched back from that assessment and watched warily as VagaRyan got up, moving his bowl and stalking over. Ryan watched his own body approach, the threatening way he could walk perfected in his double. VagaRyan was a lion, a shark, a wolf. He was raw power and he had his eyes fixed on the DadRyan.

“You cannot keep me contained Ryan. You know this. You know us, yourself, who we are. You know you are fighting a losing fight, the outcome inevitable.” Unlike others, DadRyan wouldn’t be cowed back, standing his ground as VagaRyan stepped into his space, standing chest to chest, eye to eye.

VagaRyan touched DadRyans hip in a familiar way, the same claiming touch Geoff or jack might claim. His alternate self raised the other hand and slid it behind his head, softly gripping the hair at the base of his skull, bringing his nose in to brush against DadRyans.

“We could be the best team. I was always searching for someone like me. My prince was the only one who felt it, who saw it. But now I have you. You who is me and we are each other. Just imagine Ryan, how it would be if we just gave in together. I could show you what your missing out on. The light Ryan, the light! You have no idea what you’ve given up. Let me show you. Stay here, Dance with me…”

VagaRyans voice was deep and hypnotic but DadRyan wasn’t the push over VagaRyan believed. When VagaRyans lips touched his own, he shoved him off and away, hard enough that VagaRyan went over the couch to land laughing in a pile near the coffee table. He got up onto his knee and looked back to DadRyan who’s fists were clenched and his own blue eyes ignited as he fought the rage.

“Were you trying to fucking seduce me?!” He hissed and VagaRyan laughed again, shrugging and grinning.

“Hey, can’t blame me for trying, can you? You’re a handsome guy. And have you seen yourself? Practically baby skinned! All that unmarked flesh…”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” DadRyan spat as his counterpart got to his feet and crossed his arms.

“Nothing that isn’t wrong with you, _Ryan.”_

DadRyan couldn’t deny that. He couldn’t deny that VagaRyan had gotten close enough to kiss him because he was speaking words that fascinated the Killer turned father. He quickly pulled his kids faces to mind, flicking through them like they would shield him from VagaRyan and his ability to talk directly to the thing that lived in DadRyan, dormant but stirring.

“You’re to stay away from my kids or I will put you down.” DadRyan snarled then he left, not trusting himself to stay. VagaRyan watched him go and smiled to himself. DadRyan had impressed him with his resistance and his strength. It was clear it was the family holding him back.

They would have to go.

“Like you could stop me.” He whispered to the empty room.

 

Jeremy and Michael were confused at lunch break to see Dada walking towards the school office. Though in different grades, they liked to check in together at lunchtimes and so they were both together and chased after their Dada.

“Dada! Dad!” they cried but Ryan didn’t turn, from his path until they grabbed his legs. They missed the fleeting look of fury across the man’s face, too busy happily talking about their day over each other. Dada cocked his head, first at Michael then at Jeremy, actually reaching out and touching a smiling cheek.

“Jeremy and Michael?” Dada didn’t sound sure but they both nodded and smiled at their beloved father who smiled back, something off about it, like it was an unfamiliar expression, “Where are your brothers?” he asked and Jeremy answered, letting go of Dada’s leg to grab his hand.

“They’re at home with papa remember?” he said and Ryan smiled a little wider at him. Michael tugged on his jeans demanding his attention.

“Why are you here Dada? School doesn’t end till three!”

“Well, Michael, uh, son…I thought you have been such good, sons, that you deserve a treat!” Both boys were excited by that and Ryan grabbed Michaels hand as well, a boy held tightly in each palm now.

“Come on guy’s, let’s go.” He led them towards the gate only to stop when a woman called for him.

“Mr Haywood! What are you doing?”

“Oh, it’s Miss Carther.” Michael whined, his teacher always ruining his fun. Ryan shot him a thankful look then smiled charmingly at the woman.

“I’m just taking my boys out early today. I’ve already signed them out at the office Miss Carther, it should all be fine.” He lied smoothly and she nodded and tucked some hair back.

“Ok then. If that’s so then say hello to Mr Ramsey for me!”

“Will do. Have a lovely day.” Ryan led the two kids out, the teacher staying within the confines of the school, walking them to an unfamiliar car.

“Dada?” Jeremy asked, starting to feel nervous. Dada was acting weird and things were so strange at home with the Fathers being stressed about something and it was bleeding over to the boys.

“Don’t worry my prince, it’s a new car. It has a Dvd player in the back!”

Michael crowed with excitement and got in, bragging about not needing a booster seat and going through the Dvds on offer. Jeremy gave his Dada a long look over, seeing his hair was hanging around his ears uneven, the smile not touching his eyes and the scars that had multiplied over his exposed arms. But the face was his father, there was no doubt and so he got in, trying not to let his stomach drop when he heard the child locks engage.

“Sweet! The Incredibles Lil’J!” Michael showed his brother the case and Dada put it in for them, starting up the movie before he started to drive away, not telling them to do up their seatbelts nor doing his own. Jeremy took it upon himself to nudge Michael and remind him of the safety feature as he did his own.

Something wasn’t right here.

 

Something wasn’t right here. VagaRyan had been sure he’d easily be able to kill these little imposters. Sure that he wouldn’t see his crew in their faces. Like stomping kittens, it should have been a simple job then around to the house to mop up the rest of the weight holding the DadRyan back from a union with him that would destroy worlds. With Two Ryan’s, surely they’d be able to find a way home to the prince and since this Ryan was not as dark or dominant, VagaRyan would have the ultimate power.

To control his own self, that would be the sweetest gold he could share with his prince.

And yet?

“Dada, can I have some more coins please?”

How the hell did he end up in an arcade, handing out his hard-earned blood money to some snot nosed brats?

“Ok, here you go buddy.” He handed Michael the coins he had asked for and he and Jeremy, His brother in this world, went back to the moving pirate gun game. VagaRyan stood beside it with the same blank look of other parents he saw standing around.

What was it about these children that made him this way? It wasn’t even just Jeremy. Michael was now the cause of _feelings,_ welling up in the murderer’s heart. His soft hand in VagaRyans, his trusting look, his cheeky grin. What was _happening!?_

VagaRyan was actually feeling a little scared of these children the more time he spent in their company. They had some sort of power he never considered. They were weaving some sort of spell over him. Maybe he should get some distance, kill them with a sniper rifle.

Yes, that was the solution. So he carefully backed away, intending to abandon them here and if they made it back home, he would end them with a sniper shot. But the moment he had done so, another man on the opposite side of the machine stuck his head in.

“Hey kids, just wondering if my son-“ VagaRyan had lifted him by the throat, pressed against the machine, people crying out around them and Michael and Jeremy jumping out to hug each other, looking at Dada’s face turned ugly.

“What are you doing talking to my boys?!” he growled, his dark self snapping and howling for the man’s blood. His hands were wrapped around VagaRyans wrist and he choked out an answer.

“My own son! Wanted to know if he could play!”

Oh, it was only another spellbound servant. Not a danger, not a threat. Still, with a twist of his arm, he could make double sure, reading to snap his neck anyway.

“Dada, please. We want to go home.” Jeremy tugged at his shirt and VagaRyan glanced down. Michael and Jeremy were looking up at him and he sighed.

Fuck.

The man fell to the ground gasping and the crowd parted for VagaRyan to shoo the children out of the arcade and back to the car.

 

The dads were livid and terrified, arguing as Ryan and Geoff armed up to the nine’s in their garage, the two younger boys inside the house while their fathers talked outside.

“He’s dead, I’ll fucking kill him.” Was all Ryan would say and Jack begged them to let him come.

“Who the fuck would look after the other two? We can’t trust a babysitter with this jack!” Geoff was yelling and Jack was yelling back.

“they’re my sons too Geoff! I can’t just sit here and do nothin!”

“Daddy! They’re home!” Shouted Ray from the back door, his little face excited, “Dada took them to the arcade! I want to go too!” then he was confused when he saw Ryan step out with the other two fathers. The poor four-year old’s face crinkled up in confusion and he looked between his fathers and back into the house.

Jack snatched him up into his arms as they barrelled by, bursting into the living room to see Michael talking loudly and excitedly with Gavin and Jeremy had a hold of VagaRyans hand, tugging the stiff man further into the house. When the boy saw DadRyan he jumped up and down, looking between the two Ryan’s.

“I knew it! I knew you weren’t Dada!”

“Boys! Get the fuck behind us now!” Geoff roared and all four boys obeyed, fear now running through them as DadRyan stomped towards his double a gun in hand that he pressed hard into VagaRyans head.

“One good fucking reason.” He spat and VagaRyan pressed harder against the gun, his skin furrowing.

“Because your sons are watching.”

“ _My_ son’s?” DadRyan let up on the pressure slightly as VagaRyan nodded, looking to Michael and Jeremy then searching the faces of small toddling Ray and Gavin peeping from around their other father’s legs.

“You keep them away from me. All of them. They, they did something, to me… My heart, my chest it felt…strange.” His voice had turned wonderingly then he looked sharply at DadRyan, “You keep those little spell casting monsters away from me understand?” he snarled then with a last almost longing look at the children, VagaRyan left.

DadRyan slowly lowered his gun as the questions started from the kids.

“that was, uh, your uncle Vaga. Dada’s brother.” Jack thought quick and DadRyan scoffed as he listened to his partners interrogate Michael and Jeremy, wanting to know everything ‘uncle’ had said or done. DadRyan couldn’t stop looking out the door his other self had left by. Maybe VagaRyan had discovered they were the same in a way that didn’t involve darkness.


	34. Crisscross (mini)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of DarkFahc comes to visit

“Ryan! Ryan! Look! It’s me! A little me! He’s so adorable!” Dark Jeremy gasped and looked to His Ryan, Vagabond Ryan, “ _he’s the littlest of jays_ …”

As Dark Jeremy and his VagaRyan were talking with and about LadJeremy, DadRyan was holding Lad Gavin behind his legs, his hands thrust out as an exhilarated British man reached for the lad.

“Naw! They _are_ adorable! Look at them! Micool! Micool! Look! It’s a little me!”

“Gav! hey Gav! Look! Hey little me, say Ehhhh!”

“Ehhhh!” Lad Michael giggled as he was held away from the DarkMichael under his armpits as the older version of himself sniggered.

“It’s a mini me!” DarkMichael joked. As DadGeoff and Darkgeoff tried to separate the children from the Dark counterparts, both Rays sat side by side on the couch, leant forward and playing Ds together, Ignoreing their respective family’s and the chaos.

“I am _not_ losing to a five-year-old even if it is me.” DarkRay said firmly while his tiny self grinned, his eyes fixed to the screen as he hit DarkRay with a red shell and took the lead.

“Get used to it dude, cause I just kicked you bum!” he crowed and bounced up and down, showing his older self the winner screen.

“Jack! A little help?” DadGeoff called, taking Lad Michael out of big Michaels hands and putting him on a hip, turning to see what happened to his other partner, DadRyan now having DarkGavin in a headlock as LadGavin tried to tickle his older self who was squawking.

“Geoff! Who the fuck is this?!”

Two voices, similar in tone if not identical as the others were, Alex and jack side by side, pointing at the other and glaring at their geoff’s. Both geoff’s exchanged confused looks, Dark Geoff having been stopping DarkMichael from stepping in and stopping DadRyan from holding Dark Gavin.

“I need a drink.” They said together then grinned.


	35. Crisscrossed 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever they go, they find each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone! help! i can't...stop... the crisscrossing... -drowns in a sea of Au cross overs-

VagaRyan over time became Uncle Vaga. Something the Killer was ok with to even his own surprise. It started about two weeks after he had taken the boys from school.

The knock in the middle of dinner was surprising. Even more so when Geoff opened the door and saw who was standing there.

“V-Vaga!” He cried and immediately, Jack herded the curious boys towards their rooms and DadRyan rushed for the weapon stashed in the kitchen. As he did so, VagaRyan, in full Vagabond dress, complete face paint and mask hanging from the hilt on his hip, put up a gloved hand, the other holding a shopping bag.

“Hey, it’s ok! I come in peace or whatever.” Geoff highly doubted that but DadRyan now stood by his side, the gun hidden behind Geoff’s back, a comforting presence.

“What the hell do you want? I thought we made it clear you are not to come fucking near this house.” DadRyan bristled, talking through clenched teeth. Geoff and Jack were surprised when the day after they got the boys back from VagaRyan, their Ryan came home, bruised and knuckles bleeding. Of what had happened, DadRyan would only say he had spoken ‘Vaga’s language.’

“What you doing here Vaga?” Geoff asked a little nicer as VagaRyan displayed the same guilty expression DadRyan could sport when he’s screwed up and is about to suck up.

“Look I um, I’m not good at this stuff…Jeremy,” He sighed heavily, his face turning morose for a moment before he shook it off and looked back to the two Dads, “Jeremy is much better at this human stuff then me but, I, regret… I wanted to…Just here ok?”

He thrust the bag into geoff’s hand and gestured at it before tucking hands in his pocket.

“It’s not a dead animal or anything. I know what you think of me…it’s getting chilly and you know…” he trailed off gesturing briefly at his head, “beanies are something kids wear right? Back in my world ray and Michael did all the time… anyway, there you go and I’m just gonna…yeah…" he threw a thumb over his shoulder at a motorbike they hadn’t noticed parked in front of the house, leaving Geoff and DadRyan gaping after him.

Inside the bag were four beanies. One was a golden yellow and had an image of a bird on the front. The next to be pulled out was one that was black and red with a cartoon dynamite on the brim. The third was a simple black, unassuming with the word ‘meh’ in simple white writing. Last was another black beanie but this one had a monster truck on the front.

“We need to wash these.” Geoff said the moment they hit the bottom of the bag and found a blood-flecked Receipt.

 

That was only the beginning. Soon VagaRyan was sending his counterpart, who liked to check in on him, or Geoff who VagaRyan seemed to have a weird respect for, home with baked goods. It turned out that VagaRyan and DadRyan had both learned how to Bake well, their cookies soon in hot competition.

Jack couldn’t go near VagaRyan without the man closing up and staring at him coldly, making him feel like he was being measured up against something or for something. So it was Geoff and DadRyan who were VagaRyans messengers. There were baked goods, then little presents. Tiny toy monster Trucks, little science WOW books, Guides for games and a subscription to Ammunation catalogue that the Dads exchanged for a more age appropriate paint grenades.

Then the lad’s questions wore at their fathers.

“Dada, why did he look just like you?”

“He’s ah, my twin. You know twins, right? Sometimes they look identical.”

“Did you know identical twins are not actually identical? They have like different fingerprints and-“

“Nobody care’s Gavin!”

“Michael, let your brother talk.”

“papa, is Uncle Vaga coming to visit soon?”

“Ah, probably not Jeremy.”

“Why not?”

“Because, didn’t he scare you?”

“No. He was just a little mad that’s all.”

“The kids speaks true Jack.”

“ _Geoff_. Not now.”

This lead to a month and a half after his attempt to kidnap and murder the boy’s, Uncle Vaga came for dinner.

“Uncle Vaga! Thanks for the books! They were top!” Gavin shrieked when DadRyan cautiously allowed his Darker alternate self in the door. VagaRyan stifled the urge to kick out as Gavin wrapped himself around the leg of what he considered his ‘uncle’

“Um, hi?” VagaRyan said to the boy who beamed up at him. So focused had he been on the attack, he didn’t notice Michael had stuck his head between VagaRyans leg and the doorframe looking out.

“ _Whoa_ , sweet! Uncle Vaga, can you take me for a ride on the bike?”

“UNCLE VAGA HAS A MOTORBIKE?!” Jeremy thundered over to jam his way past to look out at the bike VagaRyan had arrived on.

“Can you get in please before they all run out?” DadRyan said a little sharply, VagaRyan nodding then gesturing down at Gavin who was still clinging to him though he was now looking out at the bike with his brothers.

“Ah, how do I remove this?” He asked and Geoff came towards them, snapping his fingers at his sons.

“Gavin, get off him now.” He ordered lazily and Gavin let go, the two dads shuffling the other lads away from the door so it could be closed. VagaRyan was a little overwhelmed by all the questions and took a step back towards the kitchen only to almost step on another kid. He turned to look down on a miniature Ray. His heart squeezed painfully as he looked into dark eyes behind dark framed glasses.

“Uncle Vaga, are you Dada’s brother?”

“in the sense, we came from the same mother, yes?” it was technically true, even if they were born by two versions of the same woman.

“Hello Vaga.” Jack greeted him coldly and VagaRyan eyed him off, still unsure why there was this man and not Alex. Still his mind was working on the problem in the background of his thoughts and things were starting to click into place. Alex and Jack were very similar in speech patterns and personality…

“Jack.” He nodded, then his arm was being tugged. He looked to see Michael on one hand and Gavin on the other. He wondered what he had volunteered for seeing the mini lads and their bid for his attention. Something was happening to him, that first taste he had gotten in the arcade, increasing with every touch, every word phased to him in sweet high child voice’s.

“Why’d you take Micool and Lil’J and not me or Ray to the arcade huh?” Gavin pouted on one side as Michael scoffed on the other.

“Cause your dumb that’s why, you big dumb dumb!”

“I’m not dumb!”

“Me neither.” Ray put in, walking by the three with his game, satisfied with his question answered. Michael and Gavin started to argue, pulling back and forth on VagaRyans arms as the murderer just stood there and took it, speaking when spoken too but mostly watching and looking confused between the two young lads.

“Something is going on here.” Geoff murmured to DadRyan who nodded, all adult eyes fixed on VagaRyan so close to their vulnerable young.

“I know. He seems…Different, then in the pent house.” DadRyan agreed, the edge of madness he always got from his Counterpart muted in the presence of the lads. VagaRyan ended up seated on the couch, bullied into playing Mario party with the boys, Gavin happily sitting in his lap, none of the Dad’s comfortable with Jeremy sitting there after what VagaRyan had admitted about his own universe.

Jeremy did sit next to his Uncle however and Michael practised reading by reading out the instructions to each game. As the Dads supervised, they watched a change slowly creep over the man they knew as Vagabond.

It was happening again. The warmth that only his prince had made for him. Even that was slightly different, his prince was fire and together they combusted in sweet burning relief. This was more of a slow deep burn like Magma under the earth. With each tiny grin, every small laugh, the way they all were still the lads, even as sweet tiny untouched children…

VagaRyan would do anything to protect them, protect this family. His Lads, in the other world, were happy but they had learnt to be happy with their broken minds. VagaRyan came to the conclusion that these Lads will never know the pain of VagaRyans world. They would be clean, untouched and pure.

When they boys bid him goodnight, one by one hugging him, Gavin risking a peck to his scruff, the new part of VagaRyans heart was cemented into place.

“We need to do a complete security over haul of your place.” He told the three dads, in his urgency, forgetting to be suspicious of jack, “Don’t worry about money, I’ll cover everything. But if you want to continue living here, we need to talk security and we need to talk protection. They are way to exposed here.”

So uncle Vaga and DadRyan installed the best security and argued fiercely on wither pop out turrets for the lawn was over kill. DadRyan was convinced by VagaRyans logic only for Geoff and Jack to veto the idea completely. Unfortunate side effect was that VagaRyans Bugs were discovered by the new system. He got a black eye each from DadRyan and surprisingly Jack for that stunt. VagaRyan respected Jack a bit more after that.

When alarms went off six months into VagaRyan being a part of their lives, DadRyan and Geoff leapt into Action, Jack having been gone on his smuggling cycle. They burst into the boy’s room and DadRyan was immediately attacked by a short figure with shocking bright blue hair that came at him from the end of Jeremy’s bed, his weapon being knocked from his hand.

“Ryan!” A voice breathed his name then hands were on his face, lips against his. He had no idea how to react, this not the kind of attack he had been prepared for. His hands raised and fell at his side’s as the man kissed him long and personal, all desperation and heat.

“I thought, I lost you, forever!” He called out between kisses. When he started to kiss down DadRyans jaw then bite down on Skin, DadRyan recovered, Grabbing the man and throwing him into the hall where Geoff was after checking on the other boys. LadJeremy was yelling out questions but neither dad had time to answer or reassure as the coloured haired man hit the wall but bounced off, grinning madly and slamming into Ryan.

“Hey! Get the fuck off him!” Geoff roared, forgetting his gun in his fury, just wanting the man pressed intimately against his Partner away from him. He grabbed shoulder to beat the guy off but a look at his face stole his breath and likewise the man also stilled.

“Geoff?” He asked confused, then looked to Ryan, calmed down enough now to notice the subtle difference between this Ryan and the one he’d been looking for.

“Oh fuck, it’s happened again… That’s Jeremy!” Geoff called out, unable to even think about controlling his voice. DadRyan looked between two then made a disgusted noise and started to rub at his face, wiggling out from the cage of Dark Jeremys arms and towards his partner.

“DAD! WHAT IS GOING ON!” Lad Jeremy Bellowed at the top of his tiny lungs but got a door shut in his face for his trouble.

“ALL KIDS BACK TO BED NOW!” Shouted Geoff then stomped forward flicking a hand at Ryan but his eye’s focused on DarkJeremy.

“You deal with the kids, I got this one Casanova.” He growled and shoved at the older version of his son.

“Geoff? What the fuck is going on?”

“You’re here for your Ryan, right?” Geoff said in answer and DarkJeremy stopped resisting him, his face lightening up.

“My king? You know where he dwells?” he asked excited and Geoff rolled his eye’s getting the man into the garage.

“What is with you two? Are you all crazy in your crazy ass world? Yes I know where he ‘dwells’. Get your ass in.”

Only the promise of finding his long-lost King had Dark Jeremy sitting in the passenger seat as the Geoff who was not Geoff backed them out and onto the street.

“this is the alternate world then? You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for my king. It was so hard to get here. Please tell me I have the right world?”

“Oh, you got it alright. You’re Ryan has been here for months! Messing up our lives in the way only Ryan’s can.”

“Then that was a different Ryan? He did feel… softer?”

“Hey! That is our Ryan! Mine and Jacks! You keep your hands to yourself young man.” Geoff scolded, having a hard time connecting this brightly coloured mad man with his own son. Though the sight of his face had sent a chill down his spine, Geoff having no doubt this is how his son _will_ look, more or less, when he was grown.

“Who the fuck is Jack? And who was that kid?” Geoff resisted the urge to smack himself in the face in frustration.

“You know what? Your Ryan will explain everything.” He passed the buck, pulling into the penthouse garage, Jeremy knowing his way up to the pent house. Geoff should have left then and there, but something, curiosity he guessed, or a fascination with this alternate version of his son, had him following DarkJeremy into the elevator. DarkJeremy bounced on his heels then when the doors opened, ran to the penthouse door and started slamming a fist into it.

Geoff couldn’t see well from his angle, looking down the hall as he slowly followed, but he did see the door open and DJeremy be ripped inside.

 

The door rocked on its hinges and VagaRyan jumped up from where he had been watching late-night Tv to approach the door.

“Ryan! Ryan, you in there!?”

He ran to the door and pulled it open hard enough it tried to come back but he had already pulled his prince into his arms.

“PRINCE!”

“RYE!”

They shouted joyously then DJeremy was thrown up against the wall nearest to the door, melting as VRyan caged him in, their lips attacking one another, lips being bitten and hands grasping hard enough to bruise. Now _this_ was HIS Ryan. Growls and bites and purrs as he explored and groped at Jeremy as only Ryan could, possessing and devouring him.

“Whoa, ok, yeah your gonna do that right there then?”

They both ignored Geoff’s voice, it was unimportant to their union. Ryan grabbed Jeremys shirt and in his rush, tore it open, exposing the sweet, sweet line of his shoulder, and his bite, untouched for months, fading ever so slowly. As Geoff yelled an objection, Ryan corrected that, biting Jeremy hard as the Adult Lad yelled out in ecstasy.

“Right! I’m Fucking out! You guys are FUCKED in the head!” Geoff had seen enough, the view of DarkJeremy clinging VagaRyans head harder into the bite was seared into his brain forever. He was never ever going to let curiosity burn him like that again.

 

Two days after DarkJeremy’s arrival, DadRyan called ahead to make sure that the Dark Universe Men would be decent before all three Dads went over. They dropped the two older kids at school and the younger two at day-care so they could all be present. Jack and Geoff both held a hand of DadRyan, knowing that alternate universe or not, DadRyan was going to have trouble dealing with his Grownup son being both hurt by His Own Alternate self and Intimate with him.

Sure enough, when DarkJeremy opened the door for them, DadRyan wished to simultaneously, throw up, pour bleach directly into his brain and fucking Gut his own Dark Self.

DarkJeremy had bites _everywhere_ both skin breaking and bruised. His lips and cheek was swollen and he sported a black eye and a limp. VagaRyan was the most injured they had seen him. Both his forearms bandaged, slight patching signalling a need for a fresh change. His own lips were split as well as swollen and his cheek was coloured black with a stitched shut cut across the top of the swelling. He had no limp however, hovering behind Dark Jeremy, his eyes always wandering over the three Dads, his expression that of a territorial animal.

“Hey Daddies!” DarkJeremy said happily, DadRyan flinching and Geoff shuddering.

“Jeremy, please don’t call us any version of that again while you’re banging that.” Jack said deadpan, getting a glare from VagaRyan. To all three dads surprise, DarkJeremy elbowed VagaRyan in the gut and the man dropped his death glare to nuzzle at DarkJeremys neck as DarkJeremy rolled his eyes.

“How about we all sit down and talk then huh? Get these rules and shit in place. Like that one. Good to know you don’t want me joking around about the fact your my dad’s here.”

They came in further, making for the dining room table only for DarkJeremy to direct them to the couch, VagaRyan basically glued onto his back, his arms tight around him like he’d never let go again. As they sat, DadRyan sandwiched between them where they could attempt to comfort the tense man, Geoff waved a finger between DarkJeremy and VagaRyan, the two sitting together, Dark Jeremy pooled against VagaRyans chest, still held tightly and the Killer licking neck disturbingly.

“If you could cut that out, that would be a huge fucking plus. You got to understand, that’s creepy as fucking dicks to us.”

Dark Jeremy gave them a guilty look, eerily similar to their own preteen son.

“yeah… I can do a lot to get my Ryan here to do things he maybe wouldn’t do, but I don’t think I could get him to stop right now. It’s been too long for us both.”

They had seen VagaRyan in different ways since he had appeared one night but once again, he was showing a different kind of being. This VagaRyan didn’t speak, only watched them, all the while occasionally giving a possessive lick up Dark Jeremys pulse or pressing his lips to check, jaw shoulder, whatever he could get.

“so let me cut to the chase here. I have been searching for Ryan, the moment he disappeared. I saw the tear that took him and Me and the crew have been running ourselves ragged trying to find a way here to bring My Ryan back.”

“You can take him back?!” DadRyan said loudly, sitting forward in his excitement. VagaRyan snarled at the sudden movement, tightening his grip on Dark Jeremy and baring his teeth as Dark Jeremy shushed him and stroked his cheek blindly, looking to the Dads still. VagaRyan calmed and Jeremy spoke like he hadn’t just preformed a feat of bravery like it was nothing.

“I can. And I will be, I assure you. Only…”

“Oh god, only what?” grumbled Geoff.

“Can I meet myself before I go? I only got like the briefest glance and OH MY GOD I was freaking adorable!”

The Dads needed to talk about it first but since VagaRyan had integrated as Uncle Vaga, a quick little meet between DarkJeremy and LadJeremy should be fine before they went back to wherever they came from right?

LadJeremy knew never to lie, so they could Trust that the adult one was telling the truth that he can get both Dark universe dwellers back to their own world… Right?


	36. Gavin (and the author) have a possibly stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i'm shameless apparently... But since alot of people seem to like the DarkFakes i thought what the hell! besides might help me work through my writers block and get refocused on finishing up Baby brother

Geoff walked into the heist room searching for his sneakers to wear with his new suit to a meeting he had in around an hour. Gavin was there, typing furiously at the computer, Michael sat up on the desk on one side, arms folded and head back while Lindsay leant over Gavin’s chair, pointing at the screen and muttering into his ear.

“Ok, what are you idiots doing and how bad is it?”

“We’re starting up a Q and A Geoff” Jeremy said from behind him startling the boss, ever since Jeremy had come home with vagabond, he had walked quieter than ever, now two goddamn shadows to put up with. Jeremy grinned at him and walked over to the desk with the other lads, a container of fresh cookies in hand to offer them.

“The fuck do you mean Q and A?”

“As in questions and answers Geoff, duh.” Lindsay sassed then nudged Gavin’s shoulder, “No we are the Fakes not the fucking Golds. Stop highlighting it all in yellow.”

Geoff came closer and inspected an internet page where Gavin was messing with background.

“Who the fuck is going to ask us questions?” Geoff asked them and Gavin shrugged.

“Whoever feels like playing with us I guess. I had the idea right, that we need to reach out more to the public. People already love our heists and I know a lot of the underlings are in awe of us.”

“Us maybe Gav, probs not you.” Michael grinned at him and Gavin sneered back before shaking a hand at the computer.

“We figured, give it a shot right? If it tanks we can always delete it later, kill a bunch of pricks and claim it was false advertising on their part.”

“I don’t like it.” Geoff said firmly shaking his head and straightening. He folded his arms getting set for a lecture as Lindsay rolled her eyes and flicked her head at Michael who reached down beside the desk with a long suffering sigh, “This is stupid and idiotic and not to mention a breach of security-” Michael offered him the unopened bottle of whisky and Geoff snatch it off him immediately.

“Carry on, I’ll just find my shoes and be off.” He graciously gave them permission, leaving the lads to grin at each other, Lindsay widest of all.

Hey there internet, I’m the golden boy, Gavino Free of the Fake AH crew. Wanna know what makes me and my fellows tick? send us your questions and we’ll do our best to answer. Don’t be a prick though or we’ll have to delete this blog and come straight for you.

Love, Golden boy, Mogar, Phoenix, Monster truck

“What about the gents?” Jeremy asked, wondering if Ryan would be happy or upset to be left out…

“We’ll drag them in if it looks worth the time. Until then, i guess we just wait my lads.” Gavin cracked his knuckles and put his intertwined fingers behind his head. After a beat, he gave a long cry, his arms falling and kicking his legs.

“This is so boring! nothing is happening!” So his friends grabbed him and wheeled him out for a night on the town, the computer left to glow in the empty room, waiting for someone to dare ask their question.

Author note- the wonderfully unoriginal person I am has done up a side blog where anyone can ask a question of the Darkau FAHC from my Broken but working universe.

check it out if you like and ask away, I thought screw it I’ll give it a shot and hey if it doesn’t work out then I can just delete it and pretend it never happened lol

 

<https://darkfahcau.tumblr.com/>


	37. super au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah felt like a little heart break. Williams are supervillains, the rest of funhaus are captured or dead and they haven't even had time to name their new born they've be chased so closely.  
> James is a puppetter meaning he can control other peoples bodies at a distance. Elyse coppys herself. Jeremy grows and shrinks and michael has concussive force that super charges all his strikes  
> enjoy this guys

“She has your eyes.”

“Yeah? Sorry kiddo. At least you got your mummies nose.”

They were ignoring the rhythmic thumps against the metal hanger doors. James stroked a hand over their newborn daughter’s soft fluff of hair, Elyse’s clones, only two, prepping the one-person plane. Giving the couple time to say goodbye.

Elyse looked up from the baby’s head to james, her eyes shining with tears unshed.

“I’ll come back for you.” She promised and james shook his head, gently taking her face to kiss her brow.

“You better not.” He threatened then softened trying to reassure her, “I’ll just join the guys in prison. It’s not a bad fate.”

“James-“

“No Elyse. You gotta go. You got to take her and the money and go live somewhere far away from here. They’ll never stop hunting us.” James cut her off then kissed her, the baby between them stirring against her mother. The small cry had them both looking down, james fighting his own tears as he kissed the baby’s brow.

“I wish I got to know you a little longer before goodbye. Maybe even learnt your name.” he half joked, his words getting squeaky in the end, Elyse giving a half sob before she caught herself.

“I love you. I love you James. I love you.” She sobbed, pulling him against her again, their daughter between them as they cried their tears spilling down their faces. James finally pulled his lips away and took a deep breath.

“I love you Elyse. Now go. Go on. On your bike mike.” He choked and turned her, forcing her towards the plan where Elyse handed their daughter to him so she could get in. James thumbed the baby’s cheek and his breath caught when his thumb was grabbed in a tiny fist.

“You take care of your mum ok? She’s silly but that’s why we love her. Just put up with all her lame puns like I did.” He murmured over the baby’s head while Elyse got settled in, buckling on the headset and flicking the switches to start the plane, “I’m so sorry we gotta say goodbye like this baby girl. But you live a good life ok? The best one.”

He kissed the baby’s brow again then passed the baby to his wife, Elyse settling the precious bundle in its carrier, tight to her chest. She held out her hands to him and he leant into the cockpit to kiss her one last time.

The doors rattled and dents appeared now, the Williams looking up, the clones pressing hands to faces and looked up for instructions.

“James-“

“I’ll hold them off. Go.” James told her sharply, shooting one last lingering look at his wife and their child before he jumped of the plane steps and onto the hanger floor, cracking his neck and stretching his arms.

“Go Elyse!” he yelled and she bit another sob back, sending her clones to open the hanger doors as she shut the cockpit hatch and prepared to take off. She watched as the metal groaned and creaked in, james settling himself in the middle of the hanger, arms out like he was about to do a dive tackle.

In a way, he was.

The clones didn’t have to open the doors as with a screech that echoed the pain in her heart the doors split, a giant hand forcing its way through, peeling back metal. The hanger door was torn wide exposing Jeremy, in his Rimmy Tim suit, the only thing that could stretch and shrink as he does, his arms huge but rapidly shrinking now the way was free, leaving room for Michael to charge in roaring.

His fists glowed with his concussive power but james threw out his hand, ensnaring the superhero in his power.

“GO!” he yelled, turning Michael on Jeremy, making him stride back into that run as the expander, dodged his ally. She gunned it and the plane moved forward, her clones running to engage in the fight, keeping the two superheroes from stopping the multiplier from escaping.

“No! she’s not leaving!” Michael roared, and Jeremy dodged his friends controlled fist by contracting to the size of a tennis ball then expanding rapidly, a hand reaching for the plane, the same size as the plane itself and only getting bigger.

“Yes, she is!” James yelled turning Michaels charged fist into Michaels own face, the heroes eyes widening at the unexpected turn of events before he copped the force of his own power square in the jaw, sending him flying up to hit the roof high above their heads then fall to the hanger floor prone. Then james turned his attention on the Giant reaching for his wife and taking a deep breath bent his power upon him.

Jeremys hand slowed then stopped, Jeremy grunting in surprise and looking back at the puppeteer who was sweating bullets, teeth grimaced as he held back the full might of Rimmy Tim.

“James! You both need to answer for your crimes!” Jeremy boomed, the plane passing by him and onto the runway. Elyse’s clones shimmered out as she gained distance, the plane starting to lift, the fresh wave of hope in James heart helping him keep the giant under his sway.

“I’ll pay for us both.”

“I won’t let her go James! She’s done too much damage! You can’t hold me!” Jeremys boomed voice echoed and the giant pulled at the tiny hooks in his muscles forcing himself up, standing to his full height, his head level with the hanger roof now and his hand extended again.

“NO!” James Roared and his head felt like it was going to split, blood spurting from his nose as he bent every ounce of his will and power on the giant fighting him. Jeremys movements slowed once more then he was yelling in surprise as his knees buckled and he fell over, legs refusing to work. He threw out hands to catch himself and the ground shook.

James didn’t care, he was watching Elyse’s plane climb into the sky, out of reach even of Jeremy and he yelled his victory before he let Jeremy go, his eyes rolling up and passing out from the strain. Jeremy, now back in control, cursed, seeing the plane disappear into the clouds and turned back to the hanger, shrinking until he was his natural height, first checking on Michael then inspecting the defeat Riggz.

James had a smile on his face and his cheeks were wet.


	38. See me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy takes his tablets. he trys to move on...He meets adam kovic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?

_Ryan’s dead Jeremy, you need to accept it_

How could he?

_You need to take your medication and start living in the present with us._

Jeremy was a good soldier. It killed him to do it but he did, taking the medication Geoff held out to him and watched the last imagine of his soul mate fade away, like the after image of a flash gets blinked away from your eyes.

_You didn’t make him take that bullet. He made that choice so that you could live. Well part of living is moving on._

How could he move on? Ryan was the one who ended up on the pyre but it was Jeremy who was now made of smoke.

He tried, Ryan help him, he tried. He took his pills and he moved on. On the outside. His body recovered, learnt how to lie much better than his mind did. A few months of taking his pills and the guys stopped shooting him sideways concerned glances. A couple more and he was on jobs again. Sure, he wasn’t the same fun-loving man he had been before, but they accepted that change.

A year on and they gathered together on the anniversary, being there for him. Two years later and Michael couldn’t come to the desert spot they had farewelled vagabond. He was busy moving on with his own life, honeymooning with Lindsay. Three years and only Geoff was with Jeremy to stand where Ryan had once stood, the others in hiding from a sideways heist.

_I like the desert baby. It’s quiet, and expects nothing of you but to be here._

Jeremy kept taking the tablets long after the remaining gents thought he’d stopped. That he didn’t need them anymore. Five years and he sat alone, watching the sun fall. His pills were clutched tight in his hands. He took them.

_Jeremy, come out with me. Come just meet him. Adam is a great guy and second in funhaus._

Seven years and Gavin was always trying to hook him up. He met Adam and they had fallen in together as sometimes lonely people do. Before he knew it, they were living together and running together, the alliance between the two crews blurring until there was no line anymore, only family.

Jeremy kept taking his pills for a different reason now. Guilt. How would he ever explain to Ryan how he had betrayed the memory?

Eight years and Adam followed him to this uninteresting patch of sand.

_Jeremy? This is where you snuck of too?_

Jeremy never replied and never spoke of it. Adam had sat down next to him and after Jeremy had flinched from his hand, he didn’t try to touch him. Not until they were driving back home and suddenly Jeremys hand was on his thigh.

Ten years and Jeremy didn’t wait for the anniversary to come out to their spot. His finger felt heavy, the ring on it weighing him down in the heart as well as the hand. He threw the bottle as far from him as he could, those white pills that had been keeping the ghost at bay. He waited.

The sun set and the moon rose.

Nothing

He had his answer.

 

_Jeremy…_

Jeremys eyes opened immediately. Adam slept like the dead which was lucky for the lad gone mad. He gently unfolded Adams grip around him to answer the call in the night. Jeremy winced as he got up, old battle scars stacking up, his chest tight, one too many broken ribs in his youth. His hair line was thinner now in his early forties, and there was silver at his chin.

_Jeremy, my sweet prince._

They had moved into Jeremys place. The place he had once shared with another older man. A man who stood on the balcony to their room, looking not a day aged and as warm and hotblooded as he had fifteen years ago.

_Hey good-looking, whatcha got cooking?_

Jeremy bit back the chuckle at the singsong way Ryan complimented him. He opened the sliding door and was careful to close it before the cool breeze woke Adam. He took in Ryan, standing there in his jeans, bare footed and bare chested, like he had when he’d been living. His favourite way to take in the night he had said once.

 _You look like you’ve seen a ghost._ Ryan smiled, his mouth never opening as his words came to Jeremy, _you haven’t got anything to say?_

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy whispered instantly, his eyes stinging from the wind snatching at his tears. Ryan tilted his head and his body moved in a sigh.

_Don’t be sorry to me. This is why I saved you. I wanted you to have this. Even if it wasn’t with me._

“Rye, I wanted it to be you.” Jeremy took a step closer, forgetting for a moment his hand would never make contact with the illusion, “God, I wanted it to be you. But you were gone and I needed to live.”

_You did. You have. You did so well. I’ve never left your side baby. Not once._

“then why didn’t you say anything?!”

_You needed to live without the pressures of the dead._

“so why are you here now?” Jeremy asked bitterly, unable to help feeling a bit abandoned. Ryan made the sighing movement again and came closer until Jeremy could imagine the heat from his body. He looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears to see Ryan’s face was already wet with them. The gents hand came up to hover near his cheek, hollow but so close.

“Because I would never let you walk alone into this next adventure.” Ryan said aloud and his hand touched and his lips were on Jeremy’s like they had no missing time between them.

Adam awoke, knowing something was wrong. He rolled to wake Jeremy but the coldness of his husband alerted him to the fact he was no longer there in spirit. Adams wail of loss made Jeremy look back in, his heart torn between his two loves. Ryan wrapped arms around his waist, the two watching as Adam desperately tried to bring back Jeremy.

“We’ll come back for him Jeremy. This was your time. One too many knocks to the head I’m afraid. Unavoidable. When He’s ready, we’ll come back for him too.”

“No. I can’t. I can’t do this to him!” Jeremy begged Ryan, pulling against his hold.

“that’s what I said. The day I stood over you as you cradled my dead body. But you nor I get to choose when we go or who we leave behind.” Ryan said softly, eyes on the man who had brought his lad back to love, thankful for his loving of Jeremy. Saddened it had to end like this.

“I look forward to meeting him in person one day.” Ryan said as Jeremy sobbed in his arms, twisting to bury his face in Ryan’s chest, “But not yet I think… Come on my prince, Jeremy, baby… I’ve a world to show you.”

Adam sobbed into the phone, holding Jeremy tightly as both crews rushed to be with him and help him. And like Ryan had once done, Jeremy refused the tour, instead moving back into the room. Ryan followed, a shadow to a ghost and Adams eyes focused on Jeremy, mouth popping open, hot tears still spilling without the sounds to frame them.

“ _I’m here for you Adam. I won’t leave. Not until your ready too.”_

Just because Adam couldn’t see the hand on Jeremys shoulder, doesn’t mean it wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make the world go round, or at least inspire me too write, in this case doubly so because i depend on you guys for prompts! :)


End file.
